The Untold Secrets Within The Sands
by Lady of Nitemares
Summary: The past is filled with secrets that are yet to be revealed. Now the sands of time are going to reveal what may have truly happened in Ancient Egypt three thousand years ago… Warning: This story is rated MA for violence, adult language, and minor adult theme (sexual content).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! series or characters because they belong to Kazuki Takahashi.** However, I do own my own characters: Amun and Anai. I also own the villains: Keku, Apep and Set. I also own the prototypes that lead on creating the Millennium Items: Millennium Bracer and Millennium Circlet.

* * *

A long time ago in Egypt, where pharaohs still ruled the land, there was a ruler named Aknamkanon that was loved by the people within the kingdom as he protected his land and his citizens with creatures from stone slabs. He vowed that he would do his best to make sure that nothing will happen to his people that would be a threat to them, either if they were close to him personally or not.

One night, a small caravan of traveling merchants were camping while waiting for the leader's wife to give birth to their child. "I wonder what the child will be?" One member asked to the other as he shrugged. "Whatever the gender it will be, the leader will be glad to have it," the other replied to his group of friends. As they heard a cry of an infant and it was followed by another, causing the group to stand up while the leader came out of his tent, smiling proudly.

"The gods have blessed us with a son and daughter," he told them as he parted the flap of the tent to let them see inside while the leader's wife and midwife was taking care of the twins. "Congratulations. What are their names?" The leader's closest friend asked him as the leader looked at him and the others. "Amun and Anai," the leader replied as the friend nodded and began to write out the names on two metal cartouches that they had traded for, on which this was a special occasion for them all.

"Amun shall be a strong man when he is older," said the friend while the leader chuckled softly. "That he will. He will be leading this group when I am gone and my daughter will find a suitable husband that will protect her just like I am with her mother and you all," the leader replied calmly. "The cartouches are finish," the other friend walked over and gave him the cartouches calmly.

"Marvelous work," the leader said as he went inside and knelt down to Anai, which the midwife was holding while his wife was holding Amun. "Their names will be remembered throughout our legacy," he said to his wife as he put the cartouches on the children calmly and kissed them both lightly on the foreheads. "Our son will be a lot like you in your youth," his wife said to him and smiled softly, causing him to chuckle softly. "And our daughter will be a lot like you as well," he replied to her.

* * *

As the moon was full above the group, as a thundering sound was arriving the campsite that made the group come out of their tents while wielding their weapons to defend themselves since they knew there was no storm. They saw a group of thieves on wild horses coming over, causing the leader to step out with his twin swords as his wife sat up on the bed. "Stay with the children," he told her as his wife shook her head and got her weapon out. "I'm going to protect them as well. I'm strong enough to do that," she replied as the fight was heard from both sides as the leader stepped outside from his tent and began fighting with his comrades.

"Slaughter them all! Take everything they have!" The leader of the thieves ordered as he got off his horse and saw the leader of the caravan holding his weapons. "You are going to regret attacking us," he said to the thief leader while he got into a stance. "You are the leader of this pathetic group. Nothing personal. Just survival of the fittest," the thief leader replied as he lunged towards the other and began clashing their weapons against each other. As slaughter cries came from the fallen for each side, the leader of the caravan gotten distracted only slightly to see one thief going inside his tent as he threw his hidden dagger at the a thief's back. Unfortunately, the thief leader caught his choice as he pierced his sword into the other's stomach, causing him to withdraw his weapon while his opponent was holding his injury while blood was gushing from between his fingers.

The leader of the caravan staggered back as he headed towards his tent where his wife and children were at, but was stabbed again by the other thief to take avenge for his comrade's death by his hand. "Run!" He shouted towards his wife as his throat was slit by the same thief that stabbed him, causing the thief to go inside to prepare to eliminate the remaining member of the group. As the thief leader walked over to the corpse and heard an agonizing cry within the tent as he saw his comrade had been slashed in the mid section and kicked out by brute force, causing him to slash open the tent to see the wife of the late caravan leader. He heard the infants crying from the noises as he turned his attention quickly towards the woman that lunged at him, causing him to defend himself. "Your husband put up a good fight. It is a shame that you will join him in the afterlife," the thief leader said as her eyes narrowed his eyes, being both furious and full of hatred towards the thief leader himself.

"You will not harm a hair on my children!" She snapped as she fought even harder. She was quickly disarmed as she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve and was about to stab the leader underneath she felt a blade going through her chest, causing her to look back at a female thief. She heard the babies continue to cry as tears came down her face as the female thief pulled out her weapon from her and headed towards the infants while the thief leader followed.

"What shall we do with them?" The female thief asked as the leader looked at them for a moment and picked up Amun. "Take them with us. They will be successful thieves when they are older," he replied as the female thief nodded and took Anai in her arms. They walked over to their horses as only a few members began burning the tents after obtaining what they needed to bring back to their village to support themselves.

The leader of the thieves looked at the cartouches that were around the infants' necks as he knew what to call them. _'Their father gave them suitable names,'_ he thought as he rode into the desert night with his remaining comrades to their village to raise them to become the greatest thieves of all the land. That village was known as Kul Elna.

* * *

Ten years had passed within the village of Kul Elna. A small group of children ran through the streets while learning the ways of thievery, and amongst them were the twins: Amun and Anai. As the group arrived at the small hideaway in the village, the training leader looked over to see who were present, causing him to see all were accounted for.

"Not bad for a group of trainees," the training leader said as he looked at the twins, who were with a white haired boy named Bakura. "You three keep this up, the boss will have you traveling with him to obtained things to survive," he stated as Amun looked with disgust. "That's all for today. Dismiss," he said as everyone went off to different directions, causing Amun, Anai and Bakura to go to their spot to view the lands from afar. Once they arrived, Amun tossed two apples to his sister and Bakura as he held his own apple and began to munch upon while having the expression of deep thought.

"What is it that you thinking of, dear brother?" Anai asked him as she was curious.

"Yeah. What is going through that tactical brain of yours that might involve us?" Bakura questioned as he took a huge bite out of his apple and began to chew.

"I am thinking about leaving this hellish village to go into kingdom where Pharaoh Aknamkanon rules," Amun answered and looked at the two for a moment. "And I'm going to bring you both with me so we can start on a new life instead of being hunted like animals whenever we steal for survival," he added. Anai smiled as she looked at the desert lands, liking her brother's idea very much.

"Are you insane!? Why leave the lifestyle of a thief to become something lesser in that hellish place!?" Bakura demanded as he looked at his friends.

"My sister and I can become performers and they do pay a lot for music and dancing within a troupe. But I want to have you with us since you're our only friend and we always watched each other backs within the combat training," Amun explained. "What is your goals, Bakura?" He asked him calmly, seeing a grin on their friend's face.

"I want to become the greatest thief within Egypt! I want to be known as the king of the thieves so all those who have heard of me will cower before me or plead for me to allow them to join me," Bakura replied as he had a smug look on his face.

"Let's make a pact. We will never allow any harm to any one of us and stay close so we can still have contact with each other," Anai said as she looked at her brother and Bakura as she put her hand out in front of her.

Amun smiled as he placed his hand over his sister's hand as Bakura placed his over Amun's hand. "Agreed," the boys said as they looked at each other.

As the sun began to go down, the trio of friends scooted back and stood as Anai held both Bakura and her brother's hands.

"I can't wait til we are older. I think things will be great," she said in confidence as her brother smiled at her.

"Got to make sure that no perverts will cause harm to you, Anai. Your brother will be doing a lot of hurting," Bakura said as he chuckled faintly.

"My sister can take care of herself. I've been training her how to defend herself in combat in case some louse tries it," Amun said as he looked at him. "But if I am in the area where my sister is, I will not hold back the beatings," he stated as Bakura smirked faintly.

"Are you sure you don't want to continue being a thief? I can have you as my right hand man," Bakura said.

"No. I want to go wherever the wind takes my sister and I," Amun replied calmly.

"You act so much like an adult while you're still a kid," Bakura said. "It's weird," he added.

"Maybe brother is an old soul?" Anai suggested as both boys looked at her for a moment, causing her to look a bit embarrassed. "Just…a thought," she said quietly, feeling a bit more embarrassed.

"Maybe I am," Amun replied as he made his sister smile. The one thing that he always promised himself was making her happy.

"We better head for bed. We got a lot to do when dawn approaches," Bakura said as he walked with his friends, not knowing a group of soldiers from the kingdom were coming towards Kul Elna to change their world completely.


	2. Chapter 2

As night came, some of the villagers were resting while some were on guard to wait for their current ruler of the thieves returned with his group. As one of the guards heard the sound of running hooves, he looked over at his partner as he was unsure if that was them or not. "Do you think that is them?" The guard asked the other as the other shrug. "It is hard to tell in this pitch of night," the other replied as an arrow was shot at him, impaling him in the chest as he fell over, causing the other to be in shock. He ran over to the horn to awaken the villagers to alert the danger, but unknown to him, one of the elite soldiers had managed to climb up the wall without him knowing.

As the guard blew into his horn, causing some of the villagers to awaken immediately until he was struck down by the soldier, causing the other soldiers to raid into Kul Elna. The screams awoke Bakura, Amun and Anai from their slumber as they managed to slip through their secret escapes from being caught from the soldiers. The screams and cries of the citizens being murdered was too gruesome to bear as Amun and Anai had separated from Bakura unexpectedly.

Amun peered over as he saw the people being killed from left to right as he was unsure what were the soldiers' motives for coming here from the kingdom. He glanced down as he saw his sister terrified from the sight as he covered her eyes as he held her close. "We're getting out of here. Right now," he whispered to her as he looked around as he took off his sash and placed it over his sister's eyes so she would not see the deaths from the fallen.

"But where is Bakura!?" Anai asked as she felt her brother scooping her up in his arms and carrying her when he ran to avoid the soldiers.

"I'm sure he managed to escape. If a horse is missing, then he escaped," Amun said to her in an assuring tone of voice.

He managed to dodge and hid behind the corner of the buildings whenever he heard the soldiers' voices nearby as he glanced over towards the stables, causing him to rush over with his sister in his arms to escape the hellish nightmare before they were caught and murdered. As he arrived to the stables, he saw one stallion, causing him to guess that Bakura had already fled from the village and it was now their turn to escape from the place as well. He took his sister over to the horse and took off the sash from her eyes, causing him to get the bridle and slipped it on the horse for riding as he used the steps to get on the horse's back. He offered his hand out to his sister as she took it immediately, causing him to pull her up as she was riding behind her brother.

"Just hold on tight and do not look back," Amun told his sister as he felt his sister's arms around his waist as he cracked the reins, causing the horse to rear back and galloping out of the stable at speed. The fire came down behind them after they left the stable as he directed the stallion where to go, despite that there was chaos within the city. He wanted to get the whole story by eavesdropping, but he knew it would be a suicidal attempt since he knew that they would capture him and his sister. They managed to escape Kul Elna as Amun noticed the smoke and flames within the village that was well known of harboring thieves and criminals now becoming a thing of the past since the village was now in ruins from the sudden attack.

"Are you sure Bakura managed to escape?" Anai asked her brother quietly as she, too, witnessed the village being destroyed right before their eyes.

"Yeah. Remember, we are all the best at that village, so he knows how to take care of himself," Amun said calmly as he didn't want to bring any panic towards his sister.

"Where do we go now?" Anai asked her brother as she looked at him, causing him to look right back at her.

"We start our future. We ride to Pharaoh Aknamkanon's kingdom," Amun answered as he looked ahead and cracked the reins once more, causing the horse to run immediately as he headed where the city and palace were at. He knew that eventually he would receive the answers that he seek to learn the destruction of Kul Elna when he and his sister were old enough to handle the truth.

* * *

As dawn came, Anai was resting against her brother's back as he continued guiding the horse to their designated location. When the sun rose high enough, he looked at the city that was ruled by Pharaoh Aknamkanon, causing him to looked back at his sleeping sister as he cracked the reins once more to make the horse gallop over to the city's entrance, which he halted the stallion only a few feet before entering. He gently nudged his sister, causing her to stir from her slumber as she squinted her eyes from the sun's rays.

"We've arrived, but we need to get off," Amun said to her softly as she nodded, causing them both to get off the stallion one at a time while Amun continued to hold onto the reins. "We must sell our steed for some money to provide for us in the time being," he explained as he walked inside the city itself. Luckily for them, Amun had the persuasive tongue to get a good deal from the merchant that was selling livestock for traveling, causing them to get at least enough money for clothing, some food and instruments to play since it was decided to earn more money as performers within the kingdom itself.

* * *

In the center of the city, Anai danced and played her ocarina while Amun played a lyre, it was rare to obtain some charitable donation from the villagers themselves since there were some of them that could not provide the money to give them and was saving for themselves. Amun had been cautious on who to trust since there were a few sly bandits within the kingdom without anyone knowing, causing him to pickpocket them to return the item that was rightfully belong to the person. He couldn't explain it, but he felt more in depth with the shadows whenever he handle situations like that, especially when he did it at Kul Elna before it was destroyed. It was only three days until a group of performers noticed their entertainment to the villagers as the leader walked towards them, causing them finish up their performance.

"You have true talent," the ringleader of the traveling troupe said.

"Thank you sir," Amun replied to him calmly.

"May I ask for your names?" The ringleader asked politely as he noticed the looks that the twins gave to each other as Amun looked at him again.

"I am Amun and this is my twin sister, Anai. We are orphans who are trying to provide enough to live off for at least a while within this glorious kingdom," Amun replied as he kept his eyes on the man in front of them.

"Amun and Anai? Splendid names for newest members for our little group," the ringleader said as he looked at his group calmly, causing them to nod in agreement, and looking back at the twins again.

"Newest members? You really will take us in?" Anai asked sweetly.

"Of course! You two have magnificent talent and should be taken noticed immediately," the ringleader replied to her. "Tonight, we are all going to perform a celebration to the Pharaoh's son, Prince Atem, tenth birthday. And you two shall be the main attraction," he stated as Anai smiled widely.

"We're in," Amun said as he knew that this was his sister's dream to become an entertainer as the female member of the troupe came over and picked up Anai and escorted Amun to the caravan to change out of their old clothing.

"You are going to be the prettiest girl perform. When you two grow, we'll teach you everything we know within the business of the arts," the female performer said as she had a basket and a flute, noting that she was a rope performer.

"Thank you," Anai replied as she had a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Are you skilled in any acrobatics?" The woman asked them.

"We are," Amun replied truthfully to her.

"We can flip, roll, and twirl," Anai added as she knew that was the truth as well, not wanting to let them know about where they used to stay.

"Impressive. You two have a lot of talent and it shall not go wasted," the woman replied as she had made a costume for Anai, making her look like a belly dancer while Amun had baggy pants and a vest, which both had a curled armband on opposite arms to make them exotic like them.

"Psst," said a voice outside the caravan, causing the female member to look outside the flap. "What is it?" The woman asked as the male pointed over at the entrance within the palace itself. "We have arrived," she said to the twins as she looked at them. "Don't fret, okay? You got us with you," she added as she was giving them confidence since this would be their first time encountering the Pharaoh and the royal court themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

As the ringleader and his troupe came inside the throne room, they all bowed to Pharaoh Aknamkanon, his son, Prince Atem, and the royal court before the performance began. The ringleader instructed that the twins would be the main event and end of the performance for Prince Atem's birthday. As each performance was performed to please their honor guests, causing the twins to watched in amazement while knowing that they had a lot of time to become master performers in the near future. The performances were getting close to the end as the troupe pause to take a rest before the whole entertainment was over, but unknown to them, something was about to happen.

During the temporary intermission, a hooded cobra slipped out of its basket as it began to slithered towards Prince Atem. "Prince Atem! Watch out!" Shimon called out. As the cobra began to strike, Amun took a dagger from the sword artist as he ran up and jumped high enough to throw the dagger down at the snake from behind, pinning it into the ground with great force and landing a few feet away from its side.

"Big brother!" Anai called out as she got up quickly and rushed over to her brother's side to see if he was all right.

"I'm fine, dear sister. No one was hurt," Amun said to her in an assuring tone of voice until the guards began to come around the twins, causing Amun to narrow his eyes as he guarded his sister from harm's way.

"Stop!" Atem called out as he looked at his father. "Father! Please don't let them harm those two!" He pleaded as he was worried about the two children that were with the troupe.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon looked at his son and looked at the guards, causing him to get up from his throne and waved his hand towards them. "That is enough. Please step down," he said as the guards were walking away from the twins while Pharaoh walked towards them and knelt down to their eye level. "What are your names?" He asked them as the twins looked at each other for a moment and looked back at him again.

"My name is Amun. This is my younger twin sister, Anai. It is an honor to meet you, Pharaoh Aknamkanon," Amun replied calmly to them as he was not showing any fear whatsoever.

"The pleasure is mine," Pharaoh Aknamkanon said with a smile on his face as he looked at Amun. "I wish to thank you for saving my son from that serpent. I wish to reward you for your bravery," he added as he looked at the twins. "But, if it is no trouble, we would like to see your performance," he said to them, causing them to be surprise at first as this was the first time they were being asked for their performance. The twins looked at the ringleader, who nodded his head to allow them to do what the pharaoh had asked them to do, causing the twins looked at the pharaoh again and bowed calmly.

Amun walked over and grabbed his lyre as he was going into a trance-like state as Anai retrieved her ocarina, causing her to bow to everyone in front of her. She placed the ocarina against her lips as her brother began to play the melody that was so long ago as if he remembered it like yesterday, causing her to play her instrument along ever so softly. There was silence within the throne room as Anai began to dance around gracefully as she was unaware she was drawing attention from a young pupil named Seto and Prince Atem himself. Then, music began playing along with her brother as she glanced over, seeing the troupe with instruments, including the ringleader himself, making her turn to her brother's attention.

Anai lowered her ocarina as she began to sing the lullaby that was sung to them a long time ago, causing everyone's eyes to well up. Well, all except for Pharaoh Aknamkanon 's brother, High Priest Aknadin, who was more curious about their origin along with the presence that they brought upon them. As the performance was over, both twins took a bow as Amun held his sister's hand as she held his while an applaud was heard from the pharaoh, his son and the royal court themselves. Prince Atem came towards them as he offered Anai a lotus flower, causing her to blush a bit as she took the flower from him while Amun watched.

"I have decided on the reward for my son's safety. I wish that both Amun and Anai to become my son's guardians and that no harm will come towards them whatsoever," Pharaoh Aknamkanon said as he noticed the twins' faces from being in shocked, causing him to smile a bit. "That is, if it is alright with you?" He asked as the twins looked at the ringleader and the troupe, causing the ringleader to nod his head towards them along with the other members within the troupe. Amun looked over at Pharaoh Aknamkanon and kneeled as his sister kneeled next to him, causing Atem to offered his hands towards them that made them look up at him.

"There is no need to kneel," Prince Atem said as both Amun and Anai took his hand as Atem lead them over to where Seto was along with the other Sacred Guardians. Seto looked at Anai as she smiled sweetly towards him as Amun nodded his head towards Seto to greet him as they all watched the remaining performances from the traveling performers.

Once the performers had finished with their acts, the female rope performer hugged both Amun and Anai calmly as she looked at the two. "Be good and protect those who you hold so dear to your hearts," she said to them as both of the twins nodded as Seto looked at the woman calmly. "They will be fine within the palace," he told her as he knew he would become a priest soon while he wondered what positions that Amun and Anai would be since they would be Atem's guardians.

* * *

As night fell within the kingdom, the twins were sleeping in a room that Prince Atem and Seto resided in until a room was available for them. In the throne room, however, Pharaoh Aknamkanon looked at his Sacred Guardians with a calm look.

"Since Seto is going to be given out a few series of tests, I wish to give them the same opportunity as well," Aknamkanon said as he wanted to get things settled.

"Brother, are you sure we should let some little peasants become guardians for your son? We do not know much about them," Akhnadin replied as his brother gave him a sharp piercing glare.

"I will not tolerate you calling them peasants," Aknamkanon told him. "They have saved my son and when they wish to speak about their history, that is when they are ready," he added as he looked at Shimon. "What say you my friend?" He asked.

"I suggest they should take the tests," Shimon replied. "I can feel an aura around them that they hold great power," he stated.

"Are their Ka pure or wicked?" The other priest asked Shimon.

"Pure as the light as day itself," Shimon replied truthfully. "But I think it would be best if Amun becomes a Medjai since his skills were precise and was determined to protect Atem even if it did cost him his life," he added as the other priests nodded their heads in agreement along with Aknamkanon himself.

"Then Anai shall become a high priestess," Aknamkanon stated as he looked at his comrades, seeing them agree with him and turned his attention towards his brother."Whatever their lives were, this is a new start. They are going to be part of the Sacred Guardians for my son," he said to him as Akhnadin sighed silently and closed his eye.

"I understand," Akhnadin said as he opened his eye again. "Now let us discuss on how we will handle this threat from an army from another land," Akhnadin stated as Aknamkanon nodded his head as they began discussing on what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Three years passed as Pharaoh Aknamkanon continued to reign over the kingdom, making sure that his home was well protected from threats that would try to destroy the peace. Amun had been training within the Medjai to become the best one for Atem when he would rule the land in case anything happened to his father while Anai was reading to become a high priestess, which Seto spent time with most of the time while he became a Priest.

"Oh, where is it? I know I saw it here somewhere," Anai said as she was looking through the papyrus scrolls that were held within the wall slots.

"Looking for this?" Seto asked her as he showed her the rolled up scroll, causing her to look over to his attention to see the scroll as well.

"I guess we're reading it together, huh Seto?" Anai asked as she smiled gently towards him, causing him to have a faint blush on his cheeks and nodded in response. "Since it's a nice day out, I think we can stay outside to study. What do you think?" She asked again as Seto was looking outside for a moment.

"Prince Atem is with Mahado and Mana. You know Mana might distract us from our studies," Seto replied bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sure she knows that we'll be a bit busy, but it doesn't mean we can't avoid our friends," Anai said as she took him by the hand and walked with him outside in the garden.

"Anai!" Mana called out cheerfully as she came over to the two. "Oh, hi Seto. Rare to see you out here," Mana said as Seto looked at her for a moment with a slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Anai suggested we should study out here since it is a clear day," Seto replied to her as Mahado came over calmly, causing Anai to notice that Atem wasn't with him.

"Where is Atem?" Anai asked as she saw a bouquet of flowers appearing before her, causing her to blush a bit.

"Did someone say my name?" Atem asked as he looked at her, causing her to look at him with a delightful smile on her face.

"Prince Atem wanted to get Anai a gift for her hard work for studying to become a priestess soon since the final exams are within a few days," Mahado said as he looked at Seto. "I can tell you will pass with ease from your previous exams," he added.

"Anai will pass as well since she is a brilliant girl," Seto replied as he looked at Mahado and Atem. "Isn't Amun's final test begins today?" He asked them.

"Oh! That's right!" Mana exclaimed as she looked at her friends.

"I know that brother will pass with no trouble at all," Anai replied as she held the bouquet of flowers in one arm.

"I have a feeling that he will be the youngest leader of the Medjai in the near future," Mahado said as he knew that was a fact indeed.

"We should continue studying, Anai. That is why we are out here in the first place," Seto said as he bowed his head towards Atem in respect as Atem sat next to Anai.

"I need to teach Mana on her spells," Mahado said as he looked at Mana for a moment. "Come along, Mana. The more we delay your teachings, you will not become a proper mage," he stated, causing her to nod her head towards him and waved towards her friends as she followed Mahado.

"I want you two to become High Priest and Priestess when you pass the exams," Atem said to them as he placed a flower in Anai's hair, causing a hint of jealously from Seto, who had a fascination with Anai first since they shared the same goals in life.

"That we definitely will," Anai replied to him as she smiled sweetly towards him as she looked at the sky for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Seto asked her calmly.

"A lot of things," Anai replied honestly.

"Oh? What are they?" Atem asked as he was curious as well.

"Well, I was thinking about what will lie for us from this lifetime to the afterlife," Anai replied again. "Plus I know I'll have a few suitors that would be interested in me to become their wife. That is if they can tolerate brother's overprotectiveness," she stated as she closed her eyes for a moment. She was thinking about their old friend, Bakura, before the village came to destruction on that night. She had remembered on what he had said about becoming a famous thief that would be feared or be admired for his actions.

"Well, I cannot wait on what the future holds for us," Atem replied to her softly as a falcon flew over and dropping a scroll onto Seto's lap, causing him to open it up calmly and reading it quietly.

"What does it say?" Anai asked.

"Amun's test had begun. He was sent to the private sanctum that the Medjai test their recruits to become honorary members of the Medjai," Seto replied as he continued reading the rest of the message. "We are suppose to attend to the throne room immediately," he stated as he got up calmly and helped Anai up to her feet.

Anai nodded as she helped Atem up to his feet as she went ahead in a hurry, causing her to turn around towards them. "Come on you two! Last one there will be devoured by Ammit!" She called out as she laughed a bit as the two rushed after her.

* * *

At the throne room, Anai bowed towards Pharaoh Aknamkanon as Prince Atem and Seto bowed towards him and the remaining original Sacred Guardians that still possessed the items known as the Millennium Items, which possessed their own power to handle a threat to protect their land, its people, and the Pharaoh himself.

The doors opened as the leader of the Medjai walked towards Aknamkanon and knelt in front of him, causing Aknamkanon to nod his head to acknowledge the other. The Medjai leader stood up as he looked at his Pharaoh for a moment. "My Pharaoh. Members of the Sacred Guardians. I am here to announce that the last and final exam was an success for the boy Amun," he said as he turned around and looked at the four Medjais walking the torn up recruit, Amun, into the throne room.

Anai was worried about her brother as Seto and Atem placed their hands on her shoulder, assuring her that he was all right since the Medjais usually tended to each other's wounds from combat. As Amun came over and looked at Pharaoh Aknamkanon and the remaining members of the Sacred Guardians, he took a slight glance over towards his friends and sister's direction to let them know he was fine and shifted his gaze over towards the Medjai leader and Pharaoh again, causing him to kneel.

"Amun, we have heard that you have passed your final exam in the Medjai ranking," Shimon said.

"Yes sir," Amun replied calmly. The leader took out his sword and handed it over to Aknamkanon once he rose from his throne.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon walked over towards Amun as he placed the sword on each shoulder, causing Amun to look up at him. "Amun, I congratulate you on passing and becoming the newest member in the Medjai," he said.

The leader walked over and helped Amun up to his feet, causing the leader to look at his Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh. I wish to request something for this occasion," the leader said as Aknamkanon looked at him.

"What is your request, my old friend?" Aknamkanon asked him.

"I wish that Amun becomes the leader of the Medjai when I pass over," the leader said, causing Amun to look surprise at first as he was unsure if his master was kidding or not.

"I will allow it," Aknamkanon replied as he looked at Amun. "When he passes over to the afterlife, you will fill in as leader. Until then, I want you to protect my son and the people within the kingdom," he told him, causing Amun to nod his head once. "With that said and done, I dismiss you all to continue what you were doing," Aknamkanon said as he looked at his son for a moment. "Atem, I wish to have your company for a while," he told his son as he needed to do some things before his passing, causing Atem to nod towards his father's direction.

"I will see you later, Anai. Keep on studying," Atem said as he kissed her on the cheek softly and headed over where his father was.

Amun walked over to where the new Sacred Guardians took him towards the royal baths to clean up from his injuries and bandage him up to prevent infection. Anai looked at Mana and Mahado as she gave them the flowers.

"Can you use these for medicine so my brother will heal?" Anai asked them as Mahado nodded his head and took the flowers from her.

"I'll make sure that your brother will not be a bad patient while he is recovering from his injuries," Mahado said as he bowed towards her, which she bowed back. "Come along Mana. It is time for you to learn your binding spells," Mahado said as he walked away with Mana following her.

Anai giggled faintly, causing Seto to look at her for a moment.

"What is it that is funny?" He asked her.

"It would seem that my brother will be the test subject for the binding spells to prevent him from getting out of bed," she replied as she looked at him. "Now let us continue studying so we shall become Priest and Priestess together," she said as she held his hand while holding the things that she needed and went outside with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Another three years had passed, Anai and Seto had accomplished becoming both High Priest and Priestess as Amun had become the leader of the Medjai after the previous one died from an illness that he hid from his closest friends. Since the Millennium Items had been assigned to their destined wielders, there was none for Anai to protect those who she cherished dear. One night, Amun noticed his sister looking outside at the moon itself as he came over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder softly to get her attention.

"Item or not, you are still able to defend those who are important to you," Amun said as he looked at her.

"I know that, brother. But something tells me that the items have some secret that we are unable to crack," Anai replied calmly as she walked away from the balcony with her brother, causing them to walked down the corridors while everyone was asleep.

"You can feel it too?" Amun asked her, causing her to nod her head at him. "Good. I thought I would be the only one to sense something about them," he said as they made a turn and stopped once they saw Aknadin in front of them. "High Priest Aknadin," they both said as they bowed their heads towards him, causing him to nod back.

"I am truly glad that you have passed your exam on being High Priestess, Anai. You have always been bright since you arrived," Aknadin said as he looked at Amun for a moment as he knew that the other was thinking about not trusting him, with very good reason.

"Thank you, High Priest Aknadin," Anai replied politely as they watched him turn around.

"You must be upset on not having an item to protect those who you cherish dearly," he said as he didn't need to see her disappointed look on her face. "But what if I told you that there were two items that were made specialty for you and your brother?" He asked them, causing both to look at him for a moment. He faintly smirked as he walked ahead. "Please follow me," he said as he heard the twins following him.

It wasn't long that he lead them to the underground area that had the most dangerous people with wicked Ka, which could be felt from afar. Amun and Anai glanced at the prisoners, who had a menacing smirk on their faces as Aknadin cleared his throat to get the twins' attention. "Ignore those street rats. They are none of our concern," he said as he opened a box for them. Inside the box was a head circlet while the other was a bracer that bear the resemblance of having the eye that all the Millennium Items had. "Amazing, are they not?" Aknadin asked them.

"I thought there were only seven?" Anai asked as she was confused at first.

"These are the first two prototypes that led on creating the Millennium Items. The Millennium Circlet and the Millennium Bracer. No one have claimed them since they have been rejecting those who wear them," Aknadin answered as he looked at the two. "I wish for you two to have them as a gift from an old man like me," he stated as Anai looked at him softly.

"You are not that old, High Priest Aknadin. You are still healthy as a horse," she said as she looked at the items calmly. "I wish to have the circlet," she said as Amun had already picked up the bracer in his hand.

"What power do they possess?" Amun asked Aknadin as he looked at him.

"We are unsure, but I'm sure you will be able to figure it out once you try them on," Aknadin said as he watched the twins put on the prototypes.

Everything was according to plan since he wanted to wipe them from existence from the first day they arrived at the palace. Since the prototypes had sucked the souls from the previous wearers, he knew it would be the same thing and he would handle the corpses personally. The light had engulfed the twins as he waited for their bodies to dropped and he would had to figure out on how to tell the Sacred Guardians and Atem on what happened, since his brother was seriously ill from an unknown sickness. He had guessed that it could have been from the previous Medjai leader since he remembered his brother and the former leader were closest friends from childhood.

However, something was wary as his Millennium Eye was informing him that the plan was not according as he wanted it. He saw both outlines of the Ka themselves from Anai and Amun as it was impossible to believe at first. Their Ka were more powerful than he could ever imagine as the light vanished, causing both twins to stand there and look at him, as if there was nothing wrong with them.

"Seems that we've managed to control them," Amun said as he placed the bracer in front of his face, causing the eye to glow from the center as Aknadin saw humanoid spirits appearing from the shadows.

"W-What is this?" Aknadin asked as he was too in shock to say anything else.

"I guess they are my subordinates," Amun replied as he looked at the humanoid spirits. "What are your titles?" He asked them as the leader knelt down in front of Amun.

"We are..only a few guardians of the graves between both worlds. But you may refer us as Gravekeepers," the chief of the Gravekeepers replied, causing Amun to nod his head once.

"Then I will have you to assist me on keeping the kingdom safe from harm's way," Amun said to him.

Anai looked around as she saw a winged, brown furry creature cooing at her, causing her to smile a bit. "Oh, aren't you adorable?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around it and hugged it gently, causing it to make a happy sound.

"You and cute things," Amun said as he chuckled faintly, causing him to look at the Gravekeepers. "Dismiss my allies," he instructed as they vanished within the darkness as he looked at Aknadin. "We thank you for the gifts, Aknadin. We will do our best to guard those who need protecting," he stated to him as he walked away quietly with his sister.

_'How could this be? They should have been killed!'_ Aknadin screamed mentality as he was still unsure on how two brats like them could obtain any monsters at all. _'No matter. They will not handle what will come soon enough,'_ he said as he smirked a bit wickedly as the laughter was echoing within the room.

* * *

A few months later, Pharaoh Aknamkanon died as Prince Atem was announced as the new ruler of Egypt. Atem had loyal allies to assist him to keep peace within Egypt, whether he was inside the palace or not. However, he would not be prepared on the danger that will bestow upon him and the people within Egypt itself.


	6. Chapter 6

In the throne room, Atem sat on the throne as he was a bit unease of seeing prisoners that were caught by Amun with the Medjai assisting him on keeping the peace. Anai stood close to Atem to keep him calm as she placed her hand on his shoulder, looking down at him softly as she wore the Millennium Circlet. He felt relief when she was around him as he pondered if he should have her for a queen to carry on the legacy of the royal bloodline.

"Are you ready, my pharaoh?" Anai asked him softly as Atem nodded, causing him to look over. "Amun?" He called out as he knew that he was close by. From the shadows, Amun stepped out calmly as he walked towards the center of the throne room, kneeling down to Atem as he rose up again.

"Yes, my pharaoh?" Amun asked him as he looked at him while having a freshly made tattoo underneath the left eye, letting everyone know that he was the leader of the special forces for the Pharaoh.

"Would you please bring forth the prisoner? So he would be judged for whatever actions he has done?" Atem asked, causing Amun to nod his head once.

"Bring forth the prisoner!" Amun ordered as two guards came in with a male prisoner.

"Please! I've done no crime whatsoever! I am innocent!" The prisoner cried out as Amun looked at him for a moment.

"You lie. My sources told me you were trying to steal the late pharaoh's tomb for your selfish purposes," Amun told him as he kept his cool to the accused man.

"It seems that it is time to use the Millennium Items to judge him," Shimon said as the six Sacred Guardians stepped around the prisoner as Anai stepped forward as she closed her eyes. Even though the item allowed her to see far sight to scout the lands, but it also assisted her letting her see the deeper truth of someone that had a strong will along channeling her powers to either sealing the evil Ka of the person, whether it was strong or weak, into the stone slabs in case Priest Seto was in disposable.

"He was stealing the treasure for his own personal reasons," Anai answered as she opened her eyes again, looking at Atem as she went back and stood by the left side of him.

Atem watched the Sacred Guardians handling the prisoner along watching Priest Seto sealing up the evil Ka within the stone slab, which everything was settled as Amun felt like something was about to happen soon since he knew that peace would not last forever.

"Seems that the tomb of Pharaoh Aknamkanon have been raided a lot lately," Priest Seto said as he looked at Mahado. "You are supervisor over security over the tomb, tell me why that has it been happening," he said as Mahado looked at him.

"My humblest apology, but with my Millennium Ring's power, I cannot detect every person's souls that have a dark Ka since they are scattered everywhere," Mahado replied honestly.

"But it is our duties as the Sacred Guardians to protect the Pharaoh. From either this life or in the afterlife!" Priest Seto snapped as Mahado came over and kneeled to Atem.

"My Pharaoh. Amun. Please allow me to have more guards to protect the tomb of the pharaoh," Mahado requested as Amun came towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You know you will always have me assisting you," Amun said to him. "I still owe it to Atem's father for his kindness by letting my sister and I becoming Atem's guardians. Also, you are my friend, so take as many as needed," he stated as Atem looked at Mahado.

"And you have my support to obtain some soldiers to assist you as well," Atem added as Priest Seto was a bit peeved that Mahado was getting off unpunished for not being cautious in the first place.

Suddenly, High Priestess Isis' Millennium Necklace glowed that caught the attention to the Sacred Guardians. "What is it, Isis?" Aknadin asked as he was wondering why her item was glowing. "The item foretells there is a greater evil coming this way. Someone who possesses an incredible amount of power of Heka!" Isis said, causing Amun to stepped up.

"Someone who possess a large amount of Heka, huh?" Amun asked as he had a slight smirk on his face. "Sounds like I get to play the fool who dares come here," he stated as Priest Seto smirked as well.

"Don't think I am going to let you hog the fun, Amun. I want to handle this so called threat as well," Seto stated.

"The presence is coming," Anai said as she squeezed Atem's hand, feeling him squeezed her hand to comfort her from the dark entity that would arrive. Everyone looked at the dark doorway that lead outside as sounds of galloping from a horse was heard, causing them to be prepared on who it was. They heard scrapping sounds as the fierce whinny from a horse was heard as it leapt over the two guards as a large, golden sarcophagus hit the ground as the rider smirked underneath the hood.

"I'm so glad that I have a full audience tonight," the person said as he sat on the sarcophagus lid.

"Who are you!?" Aknadin barked as he was furious to have some trespasser coming into the throne room like that.

"Who am I? I am the Thief King Bakura! Egypt's most well-known thief that could steal from any pathetic tomb known to man and to the gods themselves!" Bakura replied as he lowered his hood and looked at the six Sacred Guardians, causing both Amun and Anai to be in total shock to see their childhood friend their worst enemy.

"Thief King Bakura, eh?" Seto questioned as he noticed the golden sarcophagus that the thief was sitting on, causing the others to notice as well, leaving them in shocked.

"Oh you finally noticed my present. Wasn't too hard to rob this poor bastard's tomb," Bakura said with a smug on his face. "Yes! I raided Aknamkanon's tomb and I brought his damn corpse for the present pharaoh himself!" Bakura exclaimed as he threw the bag of the treasures that were supposed to be in the tomb with Pharaoh Aknamkanon had now been dumped in front of the Sacred Guardians. "But I want the true prizes! The Millennium Items!" Bakura demanded.

Amun had his black cowl to cover his face to leave his eyes only visible as he stepped forward until he was in front of Bakura himself. "I cannot let you get away without being punished," he said to him.

"Oh? Are the Sacred Guardians planning to send the lapdog to do their dirty work?" Bakura questioned as he cracked his neck a bit while keeping an eye on Amun as he shifted his gaze over towards Atem until he saw a familiar face that he had not seen for a long time. "Anai.." Bakura said as he was surprised at first as he noticed the item that she wore around her head, causing him to narrowed his eyes. "Do not tell me that you had been brainwashed to serve him!?" Bakura shouted in a demanding voice, causing Anai to look at him calmly.

"Anai? You know him?" Atem asked her as he looked at her, causing Shimon to look at her as well.

"I do. And so does my brother," Anai replied truthfully.

"Your brother is here as well?" Bakura questioned her.

"Yes he is," Anai replied to Bakura. "But Bakura, what has gotten you so corrupted to make you do this?" Anai asked as she was wanting to get to the truth of the matter.

"You wish to know? Then you will find out very soon unless that monstrosity that you wear allows you to see the truth already!" Bakura said as he pointed at her circlet, causing her to shift her gaze up to it and look at him again. "Now you can give me your items, or you will all face my wrath upon you all!" Bakura shouted as Amun made his bracer glow as he began to wield a shadow blade that manifested in his hand.

"Listen to me well, thief. The law and order of this world is maintained by these items and only the ones who can bear them are the Sacred Guardians who have always trained their souls along with the Pharaoh who this land! Since the Medjai is not a priest, he still managed to control his soul from being corrupted," Aknadin said. "Medjais! Defend your Pharaoh from this foolish thief that raided his late father's tomb!" Aknadin ordered, causing Amun to nod his head once, whistling in a tune that mad the other Medajis to make their presence known.

Bakura looked at him for a moment and raised a brow. "Sending your lapdogs first to be sacrificed by my hand? Are you that stupid?" Bakura asked them.

"My Pharaoh nor my comrades are not stupid. Just very cautious to see who they are dealing with," Amun said as he looked at his old friend with the calmness in his eyes.

"You would throw away your own life for their pathetic lives? Do you not know the history of these things on being created?!" Bakura snapped at him.

"I could hardly care less what they were made of. As long as I use it to fight you, it shouldn't be too hard, should it?" Amun replied as the dark aura was being form around Bakura's body.

"How dare you..How dare you give me that answer!" Bakura shouted at him as the Millennium Items were going ballistic from the energy that Bakura was giving out.

Anai looked at Atem for a moment. "I'm going to see the truth," she said as she closed her eyes as her Millennium Circlet glowed brightly as if her soul was going inside to see the truth on what Bakura meant by that.

Atem held Anai's body once it was about to collapsed as Shimon looked at her with worried. "Isis! Aknadin! Shada! Inform me if Anai is safe!" Atem ordered as the three priests used their powers to see if Anai's soul as safe.

"I-I cannot tell, my Pharaoh. My Millennium Necklace tells me very little when it decides to show me whether the past or future," Isis replied as she knew deep down that within Bakura would bring great disaster into the world if it was not stopped.

"I see a pit of darkness within that man, Pharaoh! I cannot see where Anai's soul went!" Aknadin answered Atem as he knew his eye could see things, but he could not see this in an situation like this. Shada stepped up as he used his Millennium Key to see the soul within Bakura himself along to see if Anai's soul was safe. Unfortunately, a large white serpent came at him and struck him, causing the priest to fall back a bit as he was terrified. "What did you see!?" Aknadin demanded.

"That thing.." Shada began to say as he looked over at the stone slab that was brought out for this situation. "The slab is too small for that Ka! It would be destroyed in no time!" Shada exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Shimon shouted as Bakura gave a wicked smirk a bit as his aura began to glow much darker.

"Release Anai immediately!" Amun ordered Bakura.

"I would never harm a hair on her," Bakura replied. "I just want to let her see the truth. From my eyes," he added as he looked at Amun. "But I will make you all pay for the abduction of her and her brother and brainwashing them to serve you all!" Bakura snapped as his Ka spirit appeared. "Allow me to introduce Diabound, the Beast Spirit of Death!" Bakura shouted as the monster's snake tail hissed loudly.

"Seems we are going to have a show for the gods after all," Amun said as he smirked underneath the cowl as he knew to be careful since his sister was deep inside to gather the information that they needed.

"Then show me what you got, lapdog. Or be killed in front of your masters," Bakura said as Amun narrowed his eyes a bit as his aura began to show slowly to let the Sacred Guardians and Atem know that he was going to be prepared for anything that Bakura would throw at him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Deep within Bakura's mind, Anai found herself in Kul Elna, the time when it was under attack. She looked around as she saw Bakura younger self running in the alleys, causing her to follow quickly. _

_"Amun! Anai! Where are you!?" Young Bakura called out as he stopped immediately once he peered around the corner. _

_'He was still there, and we didn't know about it,' Anai thought as she walked behind Bakura as she saw his facial expression of fear itself. She was unsure what he was fearing of as she heard the screams, causing her to look where he was looking at and making her horrified on what she was witnessing. The deaths of the people within Kul Elna were being slaughtered by the soldiers as there was a group of dark robed people coming forward as one person was holding a tome underneath his arm. _

_"Good. Very good. Ninety-nine lives from these people will assist us on creating the Millennium Items to dominate this world for our own satisfaction," the man said as he opened the tome. "Let the creation of the Millennium Items begin!" The tome wielder said as the other member looked at him. _

_"What about the prototypes that we had made from the prisoners within the dungeons?" The member asked him. _

_"They were just practice. This is the actual thing that we have prepared for since the prototypes were an success for creating them, but no one can wield them. But with these actual items, we will!" The tome wielder said as the group of people began to form a circle and began chanting._

_Young Bakura narrowed his eyes as he was filled with hatred for seeing his people being killed. "They killed them..They killed my people..But most of all, my two best friends," he whispered as he gripped the wall firmly. "I will..make them sorry," he said harshly as Anai reached her hand out towards Young Bakura until something forced her back to her present time._

* * *

With a loud gasp, Anai opened her eyes as she looked up at both Shimon and Atem weakly.

"Anai? Are you all right?" Atem asked her as he held her close.

"I'll be okay," Anai replied as she turned her attention over to see Diabound, causing her to widen her eyes in fear. "W-What in the world is that?" Anai asked as she was trembling, causing Atem to set her on the throne for her to rest up.

"A creature known as Diabound. It is the Ka from the Thief King Bakura himself," Atem said as he was furious to see someone he cared so deeply about being weaken from someone like him. "Shimon, guard Anai for me. I will not tolerate someone harming her like that," Atem instructed, causing Shimon to nod his head.

As Priest Seto pointed his Millennium Rod at Diabound, he concentrated his will to make sure the creature would be sealed within the stone slab that they had prepared for a weaker one. "Diabound! With the power of the Millennium Rod, I send you to your imprisonment!" He said as he used the power of the Millennium Rod to grasped Diabound and sent it inside the slab, causing Bakura to twitch his brow in annoyance.

"Like that is going to work, you fool!" Bakura shouted as the slab began to crack, causing Bakura to smirk wickedly as the slab broke into pieces as Diabound appeared behind Bakura once more.

"This cannot be!" Seto exclaimed as he was shock along with the other Sacred Guardians.

"I told you, let me handle this situation. You may have gotten the originals, but you cannot handle a person like him," Amun said to them as he looked at his injured members. "Fall back!" He ordered as he watched some who were able to move back away, knowing some had perished from the brutal attack from Diabound.

"Show me what you can do, Medjai scum!" Bakura shouted as Amun narrowed his eyes a bit as his bracer began to glow brightly.

"You wish for me to show you? Then I shall!" Amun replied as he began to speak the incantation of a spell as the stone slab appeared behind him, causing to keep an eye on both Bakura and his Diabound. Bakura just smirked wickedly as he was prepared for anything that this Medjai would throw at him.

Amun's eyes glowed bright as an energy shot from the Shrine of Wedju and hitting the stone slab. As the dust cleared, an image of a dragon-like creature was shown. "You claim that you are the master of chaos and destruction? Then allow me to introduce a charming pet that will send you back to it," Amun said as he extended his hand out. "Hyozanryu! Come forth!" He ordered as the monster came out from the slab and roared loud enough as it was prepared for combat.

Bakura chuckled a bit as he looked at him for a moment. "If you think I am going to be defeated by that weakling? Think again, Medjai scum!" Bakura exclaimed as the match between old friends was about to begin.

As the throne room was now turning into a battle of powerful creatures, Bakura looked at Amun for a moment. "You really think that pathetic monster can handle my Diabound? I love to see it try!" Bakura said as he extended his hand out. "Diabound! Strike at that dragon!" He ordered as he watched his monster lunging towards Hyozanryu.

"Always reckless," Amun answered as he moved his hand aside. "Dodge and counter attack," Amun commanded calmly as he didn't want to lose his frustration towards Bakura. Right now, Bakura rage and hatred would become his downfall as he knew that he felt responsible for it.

Bakura raised a brow as he watched the basic maneuvers that Hyozanryu did that made him wonder. He saw his Diabound being struck by Hyozanryu's teeth as the snake tail was about to strike Hyozanryu from behind, causing him to think he had the upper hand. To his surprised, Hyozanryu ripped away from Diabound's arm and grabbed the snake tail firmly, causing him to look at Amun while he tried to figure out who he was underneath the hood and cowl.

"Give it your powerful slam," Amun said to the dragon spirit as he watched the dragon throwing the Diabound over itself to make Diabound hit the impact hard enough to stunned it.

"Galestgoras! Finish the final blow while Diabound is down!" Priest Seto called out as he had enough time to summon his chosen Ka spirit to battle Diabound. As Galestgoras released a mighty roar, it slammed down Diabound to make it discorporate, leaving Priest Seto surprised. "Did it returned to that brat's body?" Seto asked Amun as he glanced at Bakura again, who had a twisted smirk on his face.

"No, it didn't come back. I've activated its special ability," Bakura answered.

"You are full of tricks. I'm impressed," Amun said.

"Well, I'll take that compliment, but having an outsider in our match won't change my mind," Bakura replied to him. "You see, the ka that resides me can have any power that I desire. Can anyone tell me the answer what thieves are most famous for?" Bakura asked as Amun kept his eye on him.

"Lurking within anything that not even a master thief could detect," Amun answered.

"Exactly!" Bakura said as he looked at them. "I know how those stone tablets work. If I destroy the tablet, the monsters are destroyed," he stated.

"Seto! Protect the stone tablet!" Aknadin ordered, but it was too late. Diabound's appearance was on his as it shattered into pieces, causing Galestgoras to evaporate into nothingness as Amun glanced over at Hyozanryu.

"Dismiss," Amun ordered as the dragon went back to the tablet, causing it to go back into its hidden slot on the floor.

"What will you do now, Medjai? What will any of you do?" Bakura asked them in a taunting way.

"I will not use any tablets," Amun said as he closed his eyes.

"You have me intrigued, Medjai. Very intrigued indeed," Bakura said. As the dust cleared finally from the destruction from the tablet that Priest Seto had summoned, the sarcophagus that had the previous pharaoh in was shattered as Bakura had a rope around the mummy's neck.

"I challenge the Pharaoh to battle me! No more sending your pawns for your battle, young king!" Bakura ordered.

"Our match is not over yet," Amun said. "You asked for Amun's current location? Have you ever thought that he could be closer than you think?" Amun asked him as Bakura raised a brow at him for a moment.

"What the hell are you saying?" Bakura questioned as he was distracted long enough for the Sacred Guardians to summon their personal Ka for this battle.

"A good way to stall him, Medjai!" Aknadin said out loud as Amun held his shadow sword firmly in his hand, keeping his eye on Bakura and his Diabound.

"Bakura! Please let go of Aknamkanon's corpse!"Anai pleaded, causing Atem to narrow his eyes in hatred.

"Why? He is the source of the Millennium Items! He brought the destruction down to Kul Elna itself! I will do whatever I please with this worthless corpse!" Bakura snapped as Amun was feeling enraged for his old friend's actions as Atem walked towards him slowly as the Sacred Guardians' Ka spirits were battling Bakura's Diabound and was losing badly.

Amun narrowed his eyes as he sprinted towards Bakura as he used his sword wielding hand to slice the rope from Bakura's hand, causing Bakura to turn and grabbing the hooded cowl off to see who his opponent was earlier.

"This cannot be," Bakura whispered as he saw Amun's face, leaving him in shock.

"I told you that I will never be separated from my dear sister. I am her guardian. Her protector. And I am also the guardian of Pharaoh Atem, so I'll be damned to be seeing you harm him and everyone else," Amun said to him quickly as he saw Atem behind them as he picked up his father's corpse.

"What a touching reunion this is, but it will be a quick one then," Bakura answered and glared at his former friend and current pharaoh. "Then I shall pummel you both to the ground with Diabound's power!" He shouted as Diabound was about to lunge until felt Mahado's Illusion Mage using the Curse of Illusions to bind the creature in its place.

"Amun! Take Atem away to safety!" Mahado called out as the other priests were preparing for a combine attack.

Amun placed his hand on Atem's shoulder as he took Atem to the throne seat where Shimon and his sister were at. "Anai, I must assist them to stop Bakura. You must lead Atem and Shimon to safety," he told her as she shook her head.

"I made a promise too. I promised Aknamkanon that I would protect Atem as well," Anai replied.

Atem laid the body of his father in front of the throne as he was so furious that he would lose those who he cherished dear to a man like Bakura.

As Diabound broke the seal from Illusion Mage's ability, Atem stepped in front of the priests and Bakura himself.

"All of you! Stand down!" Atem commanded as the priests, who had given up half their Ba to fight against a madman to protect him, stepped back as the Ka spirits vanished.

"Ooh, look who has the balls to step up to be a man finally?" Bakura taunted as he smirked at the young pharaoh.

"Bakura! I will be your opponent and I will defeat you!" Atem shouted as his Millennium Pendant glowed brightly, causing a spirit to come from the Shrine of Wedju and appearing behind Atem. All who were present was in shock to see the god Obelisk behind Atem himself.

"Time for this to get really interesting," Bakura said as he sneered at Atem, who gave him a determined look for battle. "Get ready, Pharaoh! This is one battle that you shall fall from!" Bakura shouted as the clashing between both good and evil had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

As the battle began between both Pharaoh Atem and Thief King Bakura, Anai went over as she was checking up on the other Sacred Guardians' condition. "You need to take it easy," she said as she looked at them with concerned eyes as Mahado looked at her for a moment.

"We'll be fine, young one. But what about you? You used your Millennium Item to go inside that madman's soul to obtain something," Mahado replied as he felt Amun supporting not only Mahado up, but assisting Seto as well.

"When I say 'Let me handle it,' I mean that," Amun said in a slightly scolding tone at Seto.

"Be quiet. You are lower rank than me and I could of handle him without you toying with him," Seto replied while glaring at Amun.

"I was getting him distracted long enough for you all to come up with a perfect strategy to handle that Ka of his, not jumping down head first!" Amun snapped at him as he set Seto and Mahado down on the stairs as Anai brought Isis and Aknadin over. She felt chilled when she got close to Aknadin as she carefully set them down while Shada and Karim were the last priests left to assist sitting down in front of the throne.

"Amun? What shall we do?" Anai asked her brother as she looked at him, who was watching the match between both good and evil.

"You tell me everything you've seen from diving into his body like that," Amun told her calmly.

Anai blinked and nodded as she pulled her brother down a bit, whispering into his ear on what happened from seeing things from Bakura's eyes. Amun's eyes widen as he learned the truth about the creation of the Millennium Items as he looked at her, causing her to nod to confirm it to him.

"That's why he is like this," Amun whispered as he knew he was indeed blaming himself for what happened by not searching for him thoroughly, but the chaos was brought suddenly upon Kul Elna itself.

As Obelisk hit Daibound hard enough, Bakura grunted in pain as he narrowed his eyes at Atem and the Sacred Guardians.

"This isn't over. I will obtain your Millennium Items and bring forth the powerful Zorc Necrophades to destroy you all and engulf this world into darkness!" Bakura called out as he looked at Anai and Amun. "And I will see you two very soon," he said as he pointed his finger at them, causing Amun to narrowed his eyes as he knew that was a promise from the other too well. As Bakura phased through the walls, Amun stepped towards the soldiers that were still present.

"Search the city! Make sure he is not hiding!" He ordered as the soldiers went ahead as he looked at Atem for a moment. "I shall go find him for you, my pharaoh. I will not allow him to go unpunished for what he did to your father and his tomb," he said as he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at the hand and then at Atem. "My Pharaoh?" He asked.

"Let him go. I have a feeling this is not going to be the last time we'll see of him," Atem said to him calmly. "But from seeing his expression and his knowing you and your sister, I would like to know how are you two connected to him," he stated to him as he looked at Anai also, causing the priests to gather themselves to stand finally while they looked at the twins.

"Amun and I were kidnapped when we were just newborns," Anai answered to them. "Our parents and colleagues were killed from a raid by the leader of the thieves and they took us to Kul Elna," she added as Amun placed his hand on her shoulder. "Brother knew when he was eavesdropping when we were young and was furious. He promised that we all would leave together to start a new life, but Bakura had already told us he would become the king of thieves when he got older," she said. "We decided to leave before the sun rose, but we didn't expect that an unexplainable force would bring much destruction to one village," she added as the tears began to form as she couldn't hide her sadness from them any longer by telling the truth.

"If you don't believe us, use the items. But you know it was never our intentions to join him," Amun said as Atem looked at them as the Sacred Guardians were quiet. "Pharaoh, we were surprised to see him just like the rest of you. But our vow to your father is to guard you and everyone here in Egypt, so no matter what, we will keep our vow true until the day we die," Amun added calmly as he held his sister close.

Atem looked at them as he wrapped his arms around them to comfort them, closing his eyes as he held them close. "I know you two would never betray me or everyone here," he said to them. "You're not only protecting me and everyone who are here, but you're protecting your home. Your true home," he added as Anai held him close as Amun nodded his head calmly.

"You will leave them unpunished for not informing us about their past with that thief!?" Aknadin asked as Atem looked at him and the other priests.

"We did not ask about their past," Atem answered him. "Besides, I know you used your Millennium Items when Amun told you to," he added as Isis stood up calmly.

"They do speak the truth. My Millennium Necklace showed me a glimmer of when they were infants," she said as Shimon looked at the other priests. "And there was a record about a death of a group of merchants almost two decades ago," he said to them. "So their reason was understandable so they did not tell us since we didn't ask about their past," he stated, causing Priest Aknadin to narrow his eye at him. "Fine," Aknadin said as he began to walk away from the other priests while he had his own private agenda to handle.

"I will make sure that my personal assistants will help with your father's corpse, Pharaoh. I will make sure Bakura will suffer for what he did," Amun said as a few entities came up from his shadow as they wore dark clothing, causing some of the priests to be surprised. "Chief. I wish for you to have a team split in half to assist putting Aknamkanon back to his resting spot when a new sarcophagus is made along guarding the palace tonight," he said calmly. "If Bakura arrives or anyone is a threat, immediately inform me, my fellow medjai members along with the soldiers to be prepared," he added.

"As you command, master Amun. We shall not fail you," said the Gravekeeper's Chief as they all bowed, causing one of the Gravekeeper's Commandants to pick up the body of the previous pharaoh and vanished within the darkness.

"Anai, I want you to go take the remaining priests that are present to the healers so their Ba can be taken care of," Amun said to his sister as she nodded her head calmly to him as she walked over to the remaining Sacred Guardians and took them to the healers. Amun looked at Atem as he bowed calmly. "I shall escort you to the bath chambers and make sure the servants get your room prepared. You had an intense battle," he said as he stood up again.

"You don't have to be a servant to me, Amun. You and I are friends, which I want you to be you instead of thinking you have to act a servant," Atem replied as he walked with his friend, causing Amun to smile a bit, nodding once. "Come on. You need to relax as well since you're going to be pushing yourself a lot," Atem said as both childhood friends headed towards the bath chambers.

* * *

Outside the city, the Thief King himself was looking at the palace itself as he crossed his arms a bit. "So they brainwashed both Anai and Amun with those items," he said as he narrowed his eyes a bit. "Just you wait, Pharaoh. This will be the prelude to your fallen dynasty, and I will make sure to see it through," he stated. "I will have my friends back. If not, I will be the one to cause the dark war!" He exclaimed as he began to laugh wickedly.


	9. Chapter 9

As morning came, Atem woke up in bed as he turned his attention over to see Anai sleeping next to him as she was curled up a bit. He smiled faintly as he stroke her hair lightly, causing her to open her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Good morning, my pharaoh," she said tiredly as she sat up while she was still in her priestess garment.

"Good morning, Anai. I see you came late last night?" He asked her, causing her to nod her head. "Well at least you're safe," he said as he kissed her on the forehead lightly. He looked around as he didn't see Amun. "Amun? Where are you?" He called out.

"I am here," Amun's voice answered as he emerged from the shadows as he wore his Medjai clothing.

"I will never to get used to that," Atem said as Amun faintly chuckled. "What is the report?" He asked his friend.

"Your father's new sarcophagus has been prepared. He will put back before Bakura raided his tomb after he received the rites to enter the Valley of the Kings once again," Amun answered him calmly.

"That is good to hear," Atem said he looked towards his balcony that allowed him to see the city. "I want to go out to see how things are personally," he added as he looked at his two friends, causing them to smile a bit.

"I'll get into my disguise," Anai said as she got off the bed and began walking towards the door until it opened, causing her to see Priest Seto to look at her. "Priest Seto. This is a surprise," she said as she bowed to him as he nodded once towards her and walked into Atem's room to see Amun as well with Atem.

"I shall see you shortly, Anai. And thank you for your company," Atem said as he watched her leave while closing the door behind her.

"Planning to have her for your queen, Pharaoh Atem?" Seto asked him as he crossing his arms while his Millennium Rod a bit that was in its holster.

"You have a problem if he asks my sister's hand in marriage?" Amun asked him as he looked at Seto for a moment, who quickly turned his attention towards Amun.

"No, Seto. It's not like that," Atem replied to him. "Amun and Anai always slept in my room since my father appointed them to be my personal guardians when I am either within the palace or away from the palace. They are my friends, but they are not my only friends here. Mahado, Mana, you and everyone else that I trust and grew up over the years of my youth have been considered my friends as well," Atem told to him.

Seto was quiet as he looked at Amun for a moment. "You know that it will take us time to get used to your own Ka spirits for daily usage as if it was nothing," he told the other as Amun nodded his head once.

"I may have them for assistance, but I do have my personal Ka Spirits for battle. And when the time comes, I will use them all in case the threat is severe," Amun replied as he knew that he made a promise that he would protect those who he cherished dear, even if he had to prevent his sister to suffer the same fate as he.

"I must leave. I have to meet Priest Aknadin to discuss something," Seto said as he bowed and walked away from the two as Amun watched the door being closed behind him.

"I apologize for saying this, Atem, but I do not trust Priest Aknadin. Not for a long shot," Amun said as he looked at Atem.

"How so?" Atem asked his friend.

"My sister is afraid of him," Amun answered. "When she was assisting me with the fellow Sacred Guardians, she felt something that was not right," he added, causing Atem to ponder for a moment.

"You are going to keep close eye on him?" Atem asked him, seeing his friend nod his head once. "Very well. Whatever you find from him, you inform me or Shimon immediately," Atem said as he got out of bed calmly.

"Care to assist me to get into my disguise to explore the town?" Atem asked as Amun nodded his head as he helped Atem change out of his sleeping attire, causing Amun to feel Atem's hands on his cheeks a bit. He looked at Atem for a moment as he felt the fingers moving his own cheek to force him to smile, causing him to raise his brow at his Pharaoh. "I want you to smile more. No need to be so serious," Atem told his friend as Amun placed his hands over Atem's hands calmly as he closed his eyes.

"I will do my best to show more of my smile for you and a few that I know," Amun replied calmly as he was obeying the order from Atem. "But do you plan to wed my sister to carry on your legacy?" Amun asked him as he looked at his pharaoh.

"I am debating on that. But when this chaos is over, I might ask her to be my wife," Atem replied. "But do not tell her that," he quickly added, causing Amun to chuckle a bit.

"Your wish is my command, my friend. I will keep this secret between us," Amun replied calmly as he looked at the water bowl and rag to cleanse Atem from head to toe to prepare him for the casual walk within the kingdom. Amun saw a Gravekeeper's Spy appearing from the shadow and bowing towards them. "What is it?" He asked his fellow companion.

"Priestess Anai is waiting outside in her disguise for you both," the spy replied.

"We'll be down in a minute. Until then, make sure no one spots her. I don't want them interrogating her for her get up or have her thrown into the prison for trespassing," Amun said as the spy nodded his head and vanished within the shadows.

"Well, your morning wash is done. Time for you to get dressed," Amun said to Atem as he assisted him with his regular clothing as he walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside, showing a brown hooded cloak with a tan clothing to cover the royal garments so no one would expect him to be pharaoh. He walked over as he took off the crown as he placed it underneath the bed as he grabbed the Millennium Pendant. "Best to keep this around you all time. We do not know when or how Bakura would steal it," he stated, causing Atem to nod his head in agreement.

"What about you?" Atem asked him.

"I will be lurking within the shadows along with my spies and one assailant. Don't want to be ambushed from out of nowhere," Amun answered. "Now you better go down the secret passage to meet up with Anai," Amun said as he went into the shadows once more.

Atem knew the secret passageway too well. It was made for an emergency of attack from an enemy that the architects had made sure to create a hidden stairway by pushing in a stone on the wall to open the passageway itself. Atem put his hood on and pushed the precise stone on the wall as the wall opened, showing a stairway going down as he hurried along, making the passageway entrance to close behind him while there was still light from the torches. After walking down the stairs, he found the exit as he was outside, seeing Anai waiting for him while having a smile on her face. "I'm glad that you didn't get caught," he said as he held her hand while she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah. Come on now. We got to see Jono and the others," Anai said as she lead Atem out of the palace grounds and into the city to meet up with their friends, who didn't know about their little secret by being not the actual pharaoh, a priestess and a medjai.


	10. Chapter 10

In the city, Anai walked with Atem as she kept her hood on so no one would recognized her while her brother, Amun, was using the shadows to stay close to them. She was unsure if it was a wise thing for him to do since the prototypes could overcome them somehow depending if they used all their Ba on the items. She usually used her item unless it was an emergency, but she knew that her brother would use his daily to protect everyone that is both living and the dead. She was in deep thought as she felt a squeezed from Atem, causing her to look at him for a brief moment.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked her calmly.

"Oh, it's just one of those trail of thoughts. Nothing to worry about," Anai replied to him while giving him a sweet smile, trying to make sure he wouldn't know.

Atem nodded his head as he saw their friend, Jono, getting into trouble with a few troublemakers while preparing for a fight.

"Oh not this again," Anai said as she grabbed a stone and took off her sash around her street robes, causing her to turn it into a sling.

"Anai, please be careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt," Atem said as he watched her swing the sash a bit and throwing the stone above the group, causing Jono to look over.

"Look what we have here. A street mouse and another rat," the leader of the group said.

"Who are you calling street rats!? The only rats I see are you guys!" Jono snapped as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's see if you can back your tough guy act by actually fighting us," the other member said as he threw a punch at Jono until the fist was caught by Amun, causing him to look at them.

"Troublemakers," Amun said as the group began to back up as a woman ran over towards Atem and Anai.

"Oh boy. The Medjai leader is here," she said as Anai glanced at her.

"With good timing too. Right, Teana?" Anai asked her as Teana nodded her head in agreement.

"I could of taken them," Jono grumbled as he was with his friends while the sound of thrashing of combat was heard as Anai wrapped the sash around her waist calmly.

"You would have been buried in an unmarked grave," Anai told him as she looked at him, causing Teana to place her hands on her hips while Atem watched Amun finish up cleaning up the group.

Amun glanced at Atem, causing him to see Atem's secret signs to handle it personally, as he took the group away with his Gravekeeper's Assailant and Spies took the group to the dungeons until further noticed. Amun slowly slipped back into the darkness as Jono and Teana shivered a bit from what they witnessed, causing them to look at their friends.

"I will never get used to seeing that guy doing that," Jono said. "It's like you don't get any privacy anywhere," he added.

"Well, he is doing his job Jono. Protecting not only the residents at the palace, but within the kingdom as well," Anai replied calmly.

"I heard that Pharaoh Atem is going to wed soon from the market sellers," Teana said. "Is that true?" She asked, causing Atem to turn red on the cheeks a bit.

"Now Teana, you know very well not to hear such rumors. If Pharaoh Atem wishes to choose a bride, then he will know by listening to his own heart for whom he loves dearly," Anai answered her as she was blushing as well, causing Atem to glance at her briefly while having a smile on his face.

"Well since Ata and Ani are here, let's go to our spot already," Jono replied as he looked at both Atem and Anai, which Anai cleverly used the alias of 'Ani' while she gave Atem the name 'Ata' while being in the streets of the kingdom to spend time with their friends, causing them to nod their heads once as they went to where their secret location.

Anai leaned over to Atem's ear and to whisper private matters while Jono and Teana were ahead of them. "I am guessing that discussion has already been discussed within the palace?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes. Shimon stated that I need to have a legacy to continue on the peace after Bakura is settled," Atem replied quietly.

"And as brother said to everyone. He will handle the situation while Mahado uses the Gravekeepers to secure your father's tomb," she said as both of them looked at each other for a moment.

"I don't want anything happening to either of you," Atem stated. "You two along with everyone else are important to me," he added as Anai held his hand.

"And you are important to everyone," Anai said to him.

* * *

A few hours passed, Anai and Atem bid their farewells to Jono and Teana as Amun emerged from the shadows.

"Time to come back to the palace," Amun said to them as both Anai and Atem nodded towards him. He pulled them into the shadows as the trip was indeed quick as they arrived back in Atem's bed chambers, causing Atem to step out first and began to change into his royal garments while Amun stepped out of the shadows.

"How was everything after the incident?" Atem asked him calmly, causing Amun to lower his cowl and hood.

"It was usual. No serious threat whatsoever," Amun replied honestly.

"That's good to hear," Atem said as he walked with him.

"Mahado knew you went out again," Amun said.

"He always knows along with Isis," Atem replied. "As long as the others doesn't know, it's fine. Besides, it's good to see how things are within the kingdom. Am I right?" Atem asked.

"It is indeed. A ruler must know firsthand instead of hearing it from misleading words of another that wishes to cause corruption within the kingdom," Amun answered.

"I am guessing that Seto gave you trouble?" Atem asked him.

"When doesn't he? He's the most obnoxious person who thinks he is too good for everyone," Amun replied truthfully as he knew that Seto talked poorly about him, he would talk poorly about Seto as well.

Atem shook his head as he walked with his childhood friend down the hallway, sighing softly. "I don't want you two fighting. Eventually you two will battle something evil soon in case something happens to the other Sacred Guardians along with myself," Atem said to him.

"That will never happen. The medjai are the best elite forces here and there will be no incident of that matter," Amun quickly answered him as he didn't want to think of that outcome. Not in this life time nor the next. "A pharaoh should not be tardy to his duties," Amun said as he walked with him while keeping his guard up around the surroundings to guard the Pharaoh.

Unknown to him, Priest Aknadin was spying on them both from the shadows as he retreated back to his secret lair within the grounds of the kingdom.


	11. Chapter 11

After the settlement had taken care of within the throne room, Priest Seto began to walk away after witnessing seeing Anai walking outside with Pharaoh Atem. Amun glanced over at his Gravekeeper's Spy, causing him to see the other giving him sign language that only he, the medjai and the keepers themselves had communication that would not be easily to translate which not even the Sacred Guardians would understand the situation. Amun pulled up his hood and cowl as he looked at Priestess Isis for a moment.

"Going to spy on someone?" Isis asked him calmly.

"Something does not make sense within this land. I wish to figure out the secrets and hopefully relay them back to you all," Amun answered quietly as he went to the shadows.

"Please be careful, Amun. You will be playing with fire that you might not be able to handle," Isis said to him, causing him to faintly chuckle.

"I've been through enough, but I will make sure to be aware of my surroundings, Isis. Just watch over the Pharaoh," Amun replied to her as he went into the shadows with his Millennium Bracer's ability, causing Isis to have a troubled look on her face.

'_Please do not let the power of the item corrupt him,'_ she thought silently as she hoped the gods of Egypt had heard her prayer.

* * *

As dusk arrived, there were torches that was leading to the building of the Shrine of Wedju, the location of all the stone tablets that obtained the Ka of the people who were sinners. Amun maneuvered within the shadows as he remained insubstantial unless he was forced to emerge for emergency just like he did before in the streets of the kingdom earlier. He heard voices as he knew one was the guards while the other voice was Aknadin himself. He eventually located the old priest as he let the cracks from the flame torches to spy as he was surprised to see Priest Seto as well.

"Bakura's Diabound has a frightening power. If we leave him alive, there's no mistake that he'll become a great threat to the palace and the world," Aknadin said to Seto, who was across from him. "If it wasn't the Pharaoh's great power to wield one of the great gods, all of us would of died in battle," he stated, causing Seto to glance up at the Egyptian God tablets with great envy that one mere man had so much power.

"Even though we have enough monsters collected here, they were from common criminals," Seto said as he was analyzing each tablet. "My question is how was this common thief be so powerful than all the rest?" Seto asked as he turned his attention over to Aknadin.

"You question how his Ka became so strong?" Aknadin questioned him. "It was his full of hatred that gave him that amount of strength, Seto. It's not only the will that makes the Ka strong, but the emotion as well," Aknadin said bluntly as he was thinking in deep thought.

_'If Bakura came from Kul Elna, then his hatred will be endless,'_ Aknadin thought as he stroke his own beard for a moment. _'I knew that those twins had a past, but I've never intended to be intertwined with that maniac,'_ he added to mind as he looked at the platform for a moment. "Even though the Millennium Items were considered to be divine relics, the source of peace for this current world, but there are a few people that knew the darkness hidden within the items. Bakura knew that secret immediately and with those items in his possession, he could open the gateway of the Underworld itself and release the most evil of gods upon this world," Aknadin said, causing Seto to look in shocked. "We cannot let him have the items or it will mean the downfall for not only for the kingdom, but the whole world itself!" He shouted.

"You are telling me that the thief's story was actually true!?" Seto demanded as Aknadin nodded his head once, causing Amun to be surprised from the information that he was unaware of the items true power."But what about the items that Priestess Anai and Medjai leader Amun possessed?!" He asked as Aknadin looked at him for a moment.

"They are mere prototypes that lead the creation of the actual items," Aknadin told him. "They do not possess enough power like the ones we possessed," Aknadin said.

"I beg to differ," Seto replied. "Amun summoned beings from the shadows and they were all human-looking. He could control the Ka from the tablet and it obeyed him just like the rest of us could with the other monsters," he stated. "Anai did an astral projection of her own soul to dive into that mad man's soul and managed to come out unharmed," he added.

"What are you saying, Seto?" Aknadin questioned him as he looked at him with annoyance of the facts he was being given.

"I am saying that both of them have a connection to Bakura. Wouldn't that mean that they would be our best trump card against him in battle," Seto stated. Seto paused for a moment as he had a small smirk on his face. "I have an suggestion that you might want to hear," Seto began to say as he looked at the elder priest, causing Aknadin to raise a brow at him.

"I am listening," Aknadin said to him.

_'Oh, I am listening too. Do tell your marvelous idea so I can beat you later,'_ Amun thought to himself while he continued to spy on the two priests.

"There are thousands of people living within the city who are unaware the hidden power that they possess. I say we should capture those that look promising and develop their Ka into powerful weapons against Bakura and his monstrous Diabound!" Seto exclaimed, causing Amun to narrowed his eyes as he was feeling hatred growing every second of this secret meeting.

_'I knew there was corruption, but never knew that they could be the source of this upcoming threat,'_ Amun thought silently.

"Are you insane!? The pharaoh would never allow you to abuse that power by using the forces for some manhunt!" Aknadin shouted as he looked at him with disbelief.

"Oh, this isn't a manhunt, but more of a Ka Hunt," Seto replied with a smug on his face. "Even though we are just the Pharaoh's shadows, we must protect the pharaoh at all cost along with the politics to keep an order within this kingdom," he stated. "Besides, I will eventually create a Ka so powerful it will even surpass the gods!" Seto exclaimed as both Aknadin and Amun were surprised of his goals. Amun left the location as he knew that he would definitely keep an eye on both men since he would not allow this madness to be fulfilled.

"You better pray that no one knows about this, Seto. You know that Amun has already got suspicious of us," Aknadin said to him.

"Oh, I am well aware. If he has a hidden power that is strong enough to stop Bakura, he better use it before it is too late," Seto replied.

"And what if he tries to turn?" Aknadin asked him.

"Then I will have my elite Ka ready for him," Seto answered him. "Do not worry, Aknadin. You just leave everything to me," he added as he began to leave the meeting place within the Shrine of Wedju to do his duties as Priest within the palace and kingdom.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Amun was meditating in the courtyard as he had two Gravekeeper's Commandants watching him to prevent anyone from interfering from his state. They heard rustling from the woven baskets, causing them to raise a brow underneath their masks as they turned to look at each other to see who would be wise to examined the basket while the other stayed with Amun. As the left one decided to head towards the woven baskets, Mahado came outside with Atem and Anai, causing him to raise a brow towards the scene.

"Brother said he needed to channel in his essence to handle anything that would arrive to the kingdom," Anai said as she saw a spell being used on the Commandant to freeze in place, causing them to go over to see what was the matter. As they were close to the group of baskets, one of the lids popped out, causing them to be a bit startled.

"Hi!" Cried out a cheerful girl as she jumped on Atem while hugging him.

"Mana! Get off the Pharaoh!" Mahado scolded as he knew his apprentice would always be the same, just as she was during their youth.

"But I'm just happy to see Atem and Anai again, Mahado. Besides, Amun hasn't moved from the spot for a while so I was getting worried," Mana replied honestly.

Atem looked over as Mahado dispelled the spell that Mana casted upon the Commandant and apologized for her actions, which the Commandant did not mind as Anai walked over to the other Commandant that was in front of her brother.

"How long has he been there?" Anai asked the Ka calmly.

"Since dawn. He requested that he should not be disturbed while he is training," the Commandant replied to her.

"Training for what?" Atem asked the Commandant while the Commandant looked at him from his mask.

"Something menacing well arise and he wished to be prepared for it when he engages it in battle," the Commandant replied as he couldn't tell them what their master had overheard and vowed to him not to inform anyone, especially his sister and friends.

"I see," Atem said as he looked at Amun for a moment and tried to reach out as he felt coldness like death was around him, causing him to move back a bit. Anai blinked a few times as she knelt down to Atem to see if he was all right and then looking at her brother.

"I'm fine, Anai. We just need to leave Amun alone for a while," Atem told her in an assuring voice as he got up to his feet and assisted her to stand as well.

"I hope he is all right," Anai said as she was worried about her older brother, which that Mahado placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Have faith in him on," he told her in a calm tone.

"We will protect Lord Amun from anything. You three do what you need to do," the right Commandant said as the other nodded his head, causing Atem to nod his head to them.

"Please inform us when he comes to," Atem requested as the two Commandants saluted and bowed to Atem to take the order by heart. Atem held Anai's hand and walked with her as Mana and Mahado followed as well.

"Something didn't seemed right with Amun. As if someone or something was about to gain control over him or whatever," Mana said.

"Amun is channeling his own personal power to bring forth a strongest Ka to assist him in battle. Something like that takes time to do since he doesn't need to have it backfire on him in combat," Mahado replied as he knew it was something related to it since his Millennium Ring was glowing during his time being close enough to Amun.

"Do you think I should do that as well?" Anai asked Mahado calmly.

"Some people have their own methods to conjured up a powerful Ka deep within them, even if they do not know they had it in the first place," Mahado replied as he was teaching her and Mana.

"One day, I'll summoned my very own Ka just like Mahado!" Mana said as she was filled with confidence.

Atem smiled along with Anai, causing Anai to look at the sky for a moment. "Then I shall make a powerful Ka that will keep balance and order for this world," Anai said as Atem noticed the glint of her eyes that was filled with determination to keep that promise.

"But until then, we should continue on having a peaceful time," Atem said as Mana got in front of them, causing both to stop.

"What?" Anai asked her friend.

"Is it true that you and Atem are planning to wed soon?" Mana asked, causing Anai and Atem to sweat ever so slightly.

"Mana! Stop hearing those rumors! We would have been notified or Atem would have announced it by now," Mahado said to her as he was slightly embarrassed on how someone would hear rumor like that, but then again, it was spreading like wildfire throughout the kingdom itself.

"That's right. Besides, whoever the lucky maiden it is, she'll have a loving husband throughout eternity," Anai said as she smiled, going over to the river that was at the bottom of the stairway that was within the courtyard. She lifted up her skirt a bit as she entered the water, which Atem and the others to watched to see what she had found within the river reeds. She smiled happily as she carefully moved aside to let them see what she was in a hurry, which Atem gotten a closer look. There, was an unique lotus flower that had white petals on the outside but in the center was bright pink, causing Mana to lean over while Mahado had to hold back both Atem and her from falling into the river.

"Oh Anai! It's so pretty!" Mana said as Anai smiled a bit.

"This is my favorite lotus flower. One day, it'll reproduce and there will be many more of it so the people will enjoy it whenever it blooms in the morning," Anai said as she slowly got up the stairs as Atem held her hand to support her to the platform. "There are white ones and blue ones as well, but that particular one is my favorite most of all," she added.

"It may be beautiful, but it doesn't compare to your beauty, Anai. When there are enough of them in bloom, I wish to see one on you one day," Atem said, causing Anai to blush faintly as Mana was about to tease them until Mahado covered her mouth, leaving her to muffled a bit.

"The lotus are being used for either perfume, funerals or temple offerings. They are indeed beautiful and that is why many are used for those special occasions," Mahado said as he was making sure Mana remembered since he had a lot to teach her in case something happened to him. "Now let us go inside the palace. In a few moments, the Sacred Guardians and myself will need to prepare a duel in case one of us encounters Bakura," Mahado stated as Anai looked at him.

"Mahado, you should really let my brother and I handle him. We don't want anything happening to one of you. Especially to Atem," she said calmly.

Mahado looked at her and sighed silently. "You need to protect Atem and the people within the kingdom. That was his father's request for you to do since you two are the pharaoh's personal guardians," he told her as she looked at him. "Now, you three enjoy yourselves within the palace. I will see you all later," he said as he looked at Mana. "Study hard to become a strong magician," he told her as he walked away, causing Mana to sulked a bit, knowing she hated to study hard since she would eventually mess it up.

"Well, let us change the atmosphere, shall we?" Atem suggested as he walked with them and thought of something truly exciting for them to do. "I suggest we go horseback riding," he said, causing both girls to smile and nodding their heads in agreement. "Then let us be off!" Atem exclaimed as he lead them where the horses were being held.


	13. Chapter 13

After leaving the kingdom on horseback, Atem, Anai and Mana arrived at their private spot that was a small oasis. They dismounted from their steeds and tied them underneath the trees to keep them cool while they drank from the water. Mana leaned back as she looked at the sky from her shaded spot while Atem leaned backed as well while Anai was drying her clothing in the sun's rays, causing her to wear her undergarments.

"Hey Anai. I got a question for you," Mana said as Anai looked at her for a moment.

"Hm?" Anai replied.

"What is this connection between you and your brother with this Thief King Bakura?" Mana asked as Atem glanced over as he wanted to hear as well.

"It's a long story, Mana. I don't think you guys would want to hear it," Anai answered.

"Ple~ase! I want to know!" Mana whined as she was so eager to learn everything about her friends.

With a sigh, Anai closed her eyes and leaned back, looking at the sky for a moment. "Fine. I'll tell you two the whole story, but don't tell Amun or he'll be mad at me for breaking my promise to him," she said as Mana sat in front of her, leaning in to hear the whole story while nodding her head frantically in agreement.

"Okay," Anai said as she closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at both Atem and Mana. "My brother and I were the survivors from the traveling caravan a long time ago that was supposed to start a business within your father's kingdom. We had a loving mother and father along with a group of merchants that were like family. However, a group of thieves came and began slaughtering them, including our father and mother. The leader of the thieves took us while the remaining group took the goods and destroy the campsite," Anai began as she closed her eyes.

"How awful," Mana said as she frowned a bit while hating the fact that good people were killed before they arrived to the kingdom for sanctuary from threats like them.

"During our childhood, we were trained to become thieves in the near future. However, brother had overheard the secret leaking from the fools that boasted about their achievements in the past and was furious. We only made a few friends when we were kids, but the one we trusted the most was Bakura," Anai stated as she looked at Atem. "He was maybe around your age at the time and he was already vowing to become the greatest thief of all Egypt. But my brother wanted to escape Kul Elna with us so we could have a better life and hoped that Bakura never achieved that dream," she said while Atem nodded his head, knowing Amun's reason and theory to save someone from that place.

"What happened next?" Mana asked as she was getting into the life history more and more.

"Anai? Did Bakura ever had feelings for you?" Atem asked her calmly as he wanted to make sure he didn't have a rival for Anai's affection.

"Now, now. Let me finish my story," Anai said as she hated to be bombarded by questions and gotten her priestess clothing on as the clouds began to cover the sun. Her eyes slowly began to go from brightness to dull as she remembered the incident well. "When we returned to our 'homes,' there was an sudden attack. Screams of warning along with the horn while shortly after the screams of death began. We didn't know what was going on at first, but Amun knew that we all had to get out of there before we were murdered," Anai said as she continued looking at the dark clouds. "We thought that most of the villagers had gotten away, being thieves and criminals after all, so we arrived at the stables where the horses were held. Amun devised a plan between us that we would get on two horses: One for Bakura and the other for my brother and I," she added as she closed her eyes. "But we arrived at the stables and saw one horse there, so we thought Bakura had already fled, causing us to take the other horse," she said as she collapsed to her knees on the sand, causing both her friends to worried as they went over to her side.

"We didn't know that he was still in the village. He witnessed the slaughter of the residents within that place and had so much hatred that he would fulfill his vow of becoming the world's greatest thief throughout Egypt. And he actually achieved it by becoming Thief King Bakura," Anai said as hot tears began to come down her cheeks as she leaned forward, making her hands to balled up into fists on her skirt.

"Anai..Please don't blame yourselves for what happened. It was like some twisted fate to make you all reunite again when he arrived at the palace," Atem said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"But you don't understand! You just don't understand!" Anai cried out as she leaned towards Atem while he embraced her close, letting her cry out all the pain she had within and began to gently rock her for her to settle down after the crying was over.

Mana looked down as she hated to see her friends hurt. Especially Anai. Anai had always been the cheerful one besides herself and would do anything to make someone happy. But seeing her break down, it was like as if Bakura wanted to achieve that as well, causing her to hug Anai softly.

"Anai. You know that no matter what happens, you still got me, Atem and Mahado along with the other Sacred Guardians. So don't lose faith in yourself because we know that you're the strongest girl we know that can handle her own battles," Mana said as she looked at Anai, who had slowly died down from crying to listen to her. "Besides, if your brother saw you upset, you know he'll go all defensive mode," she added as she smiled. "Remember?" She asked her and saw a small smile from Anai while she remembered that incident when they were still children. Amun took out someone that disrespected her and he beaten that person, leaving the person in bandages while others mocked that person. "There we go. That's the Anai we all know and love," she said as she hugged her friend.

Atem wiped Anai's eyes and cheeks so no one would see her tear streak stains and puffiness. "I think we should depart. It looks like it is going to rain soon," Atem said as he helped both girls up to their feet and took them over to their horses. He helped Mana first and then Anai as he then gotten on his own steed after he untied the harnesses from the tree. "We don't want to get soak now, do we?" Atem asked them, seeing them shake their heads.

"Well then. Let's have our little race," Anai said as they always enjoyed their races, causing both of them to smirk a bit confident. "Whoever's last gets eaten by Ammit!" Mana called out as all of them cracked their reins and began riding back to the kingdom.

* * *

From above of the mountain side, Bakura watched them ride out as he sat on the ledge with one leg close to his chest. He knew that Anai knew the dark secret and never confirmed that both of them had a relationship since that sudden outburst like that.

"Well, seems like I better prepare to steal Pharaoh Aknamkanon's tomb again," Bakura said as he moved back and got on his feet. _'When I get my hands on the Millennium Items, I will unleashed the great evils upon Egypt and bask in glory!'_ He thought as he began to cackled madly while the rain began coming down, causing him to go back to his temporary lair until the rain had passed.

* * *

The next day, Atem sat on his throne on the east of the palace, which the location was known to have an arena for magic users, all six Sacred Guardians were facing each other while preparing themselves in battle by strengthen not only their monsters, but themselves as well if they were able to fight and defeat Bakura and his vicious Diabound while the rest stayed within the kingdom to do their duties to protect the pharaoh and the people. Atem watched with Anai by his side while she grasped his hand a bit for security, causing him to gently squeezed her hand in comfort so she wouldn't worried as much. Shimon looked at the group as he wondered if there was anyone missing as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright. If everyone is present, we shall begin the practice duel between two teams of three members," Shimon said as Anai looked around for a moment.

"What is the matter, Anai?" Atem asked her calmly while looking up at her.

"I cannot find my brother. He should be here as well," Anai replied to him as she looked down at him.

"I heard from Shimon that he is inspecting the tomb that my father is buried in to make sure it is well secured from any thieves," he said to her. "And you know how fast he is within the shadows. He'll be here before you know it," he added to assure her not to worry, causing her to nod her head in agreement.

"That is all the rules needed in this match!" Shimon exclaimed as he raised his hand up in the air. Both teams looked at the other from their side of the field as they had a determined look on their faces, making sure not to let the other side win. "Let the match begin!" Shimon called out after he dropped his hand down to start the duel match for the teams.

* * *

At the ruin village of Kul Elna, Amun was exploring to get any clue for Bakura's actions. He closed his eyes as he extended his arm out to the side, summoning his Gravekeepers. "Chief, I wish for you to come with me with your Assailant and Commandants. I want the others to spread out to search for anything that could assist me figure this situation out," he requested as the chief nodded his head and looked at the other Gravekeepers.

"Do as you are told. Assailant, I want you in your element and not to be found so easily. Commandants, I want you to examined any writings either on scrolls or walls. The rest of you, scout the area and make sure no one comes in to attack Master Amun," the chief instructed as all of them went their ways as Amun began to walked down the streets with the chief besides him.

"May I ask why you decided to come back? This is the place that you hate the most from your previous history here," the chief asked as Amun was checking the buildings that were the elite forces of the late leader.

"Because this place has more secrets than it lets on," Amun replied calmly as he entered the leader's former home. "This was known to have criminals and thieves here. Every thief has a secret, even if they do take it to the grave with them. However, the secret can be either easy or hard to solve," Amun explained.

"You sound like a thief," the chief said, causing Amun to chuckle faintly.

"My sister and I were taken from our natural home and raised here to become thieves. You take some of that knowledge to solve things, take objects that you plan to obtain, or escape depending on the situation," he replied to the chief as he gotten closer to the wall to see a faint outline of a hidden compartment within the wall itself and took out his sword to pry it open until it was finally removed.

"I am guessing that the leader took care of you and Anai?" The chief asked.

"Whenever he felt like it. Most of the time, I practically took care of my sister, Bakura and myself," Amun replied.

"Why would you take care of him?" The chief asked him as he raised his brow at his master, causing Amun to take out a black box and opened it up, seeing some scrolls.

"Because he needed to have someone to take of him," Amun answered as he opened one scroll and began reading. "Bring the Commandants in immediately. It will take me a while to read these by myself," Amun said as the chief nodded his head and went out, doing a whistle signal to contact the other Gravekeepers, which each Gravekeeper had an unique whistle to contact them. It was only shortly that the two Commandants appeared before Amun, causing Amun to hand them each a scroll. "Do your best to decipher the codes amongst these. There has to be some location on where he would have to open the gates of the Underworld if he has the Millennium Items," Amun instructed as the two Commandants took the scrolls from him and began reading them.

"If the location is close, then we will be able to prevent what Bakura has in store for the world," Amun said as he began looking through the scroll he had. "Chief, please make sure to have your men to alert you if Bakura or whomever enters this village," he told him as the chief bowed his head.

"Yes, Master Amun. Anything else you wish for me to ask the men?" The chief asked him.

"Send one spy to inform Atem, Anai, Isis, Shimon, Karim, and Shada on what I am doing and make sure that either Seto or Aknadin are not around. I do not trust them for a long shot," Amun replied.

"Yes Master Amun. I shall inform the Spy immediately," the chief said as he went outside once more to contact the spy to relay the message.

_'I pray to the gods we'll be able to find it soon. If not, the world will not be the only thing to suffer,'_ Amun thought silently as he continued working on deciphering the location within the scrolls themselves. _'Please give strength to the one that might fight against Bakura,'_ he prayed to the gods of Egypt to answer it.


	14. Chapter 14

As the duel was over between the Sacred Guardians and with Seto and Atem's duel, Mahado was kneeling before Atem. Anai looked at Mahado with great concerned in her eyes as she glanced over, seeing a spy from her brother as she excused herself from the area, but only temporary. When she learned her brother was at Kul Elna, she covered her mouth not to cause a scene as she knew that this information would be told by the rest of the present people in the room, but not knowing that Seto or Aknadin would not be informed. She nodded her head towards him as she walked over to where the others were, which she had to keep a false mask on her face not to let any of them to suspicious anything.

"Do not fret, my Pharaoh. I promise you there is a brand new addition to the tomb that no thief could escape from," Mahado said calmly to him.

"Keh. If you screw this up, Mahado, not only your good name would not be clear, but I think your very own priesthood would be taken from you," Seto said with a smirk on his face while looking at the other.

"Watch your tongue, Priest Seto. It is up to Pharaoh Atem with that decision and you know perfectly well he will not do so," Shimon said as Anai stepped forward, causing everyone to look at her for a moment, unknowing what she would do.

"Do you have something to say, Priestess Anai?" Seto asked her.

"Please do not doubt or guilt Mahado. I don't like it when someone bullies a close friend of mine that I consider him not only as my comrade, but as another brother to me," Anai answered him as some of the Sacred Guardians were surprised that she was standing up against Seto himself.

"Oh? I should question you on your loyalty," Seto said as Atem narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Seto," he said in a slightly growl as he was getting furious from Seto's actions.

"Atem. Let me handle this," Anai said as she kept her eyes on Seto. "My loyalty will always be with Atem and the kingdom. Just because I have ties with Bakura, doesn't mean I will become corrupted like he has," she answered to Seto's question. "If I find that you plan on ever harming anyone here that I am close to, I promise that not even Osiris will recognize you before his presence when I send you to him," she stated as she was warning him not to push his luck on her.

Seto looked at her and lifted her chin up as some of the priests wanted to force his hand away as Anai showed no intimation from him whatsoever. "Beautiful, wise and also deadly. I will admit to that," Seto said to her calmly and leaned towards her ear for her to hear alone. "Something I truly admire from you, dear Anai. As if you struck me with an unknown heka to be attracted to you with those qualities," he whispered as he moved away from her while letting go of her chin.

Anai looked at him for a few minutes as she turned her attention over to Mahado. "I'll walk with you, Mahado. I want to speak with you in private," she said as Mahado nodded his head as she turned her gaze over to Atem, lifting up her veil a bit to let him know that her brother's spy was present and waiting for him.

Atem quickly understood as he watched Anai and Mahado walking out of the palace quietly as Isis looked on while touching her Millennium Necklace. "Everyone is dismissed," Atem said as he got out of his throne and walked over to where the spy was at.

* * *

Out in the courtyard, Mahado had the soldiers preparing for departure as he walked over to the large pots. He sighed as he looked at them, figuring out where his apprentice was at. "Come out of there, Mana. I know you are in there," he said as Anai walked over to him after wishing the soldiers luck on their assignment. As the pot wiggled, Mana poked her head out as she giggled.

"Aw, you always find me master," Mana said as she coming out of the pot while Mahado had an inner annoyance within while he tapped his arm impatiently while watching her get out of the pot finally.

"You know I've told you many of times that the palace is not a playground for your own amusement," he said to her in a scolding tone.

"I'm not playing!" Mana quickly replied. "I heard that you're going to the Valley of the Kings and I wanted to wish you luck," Mana said as she looked at him with concerned in her eyes.

"I appreciate your concern about me, Mana. But I will be fine, so please do not worry so much," Mahado said as he unfolded his arms calmly. "But I want you to continue studying your magic along practicing them," he added.

"Oh, I'll do that later!" Mana replied as she had a grin on her face, causing Mahado to sigh a bit.

"Honestly Mana, you will never become a full fledge mage if you neglect your duties as my apprentice," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Mahado, give her a minor break," Anai said calmly. "I've been with her when she has been studying and she has made some successful practices," she stated calmly as Mahado looked at her. "Even I tend to take a break from my studies when I was young," she added.

"That is because you were advanced at your childhood age," Mahado said to her.

"You know I can assist her with her studies. It's always good to work in two, right?" Anai asked him, causing him to nod his head in agreement.

Anai closed her eyes as she took a silent breath. "My brother sent his spy to inform me something and I wish to inform you and Mana as well," she began to say as she looked at both her close friends.

"What is it Anai?" Mana asked.

"My brother is at Kul Elna, or what is left of it. He is finding clues on where this spot that would be the gateway for the Underworld to be released from if the Millennium Items are all together," she said as Mahado looked at her with a surprised look. "I know the truth of the origin of the items, Mahado. You don't have to try to deny it," she told him as Mana was confused at first as she knew it was something that was way out of her league. "Mahado, Bakura isn't like any sinner that you all encountered. He's very powerful and if you fight him, I-" Anai paused her statement as footsteps was heard, causing them to look over to see Shimon.

"Bakura is strong and rely on his hatred to be use in battle, which makes his Diabound stronger than our own Ka. But I know that you have something just as strong as that," Shimon said, causing Mahado, Mana and Anai to look at him. "Your strength of your heart that gives you that power," he stated as Mahado was silent for a moment.

"Very well. My devotion will be for the pharaoh and my friends," Mahado said as he looked serious. "I will not tolerate to see Pharaoh Atem or anyone else be in pain from what had happened a few days ago. I will stop Bakura if it even costs me my existence," he said as he looked at Anai and Mana for a moment and turned around. "Be strong," he said as he walked away as Anai bit her lower lip and went after him, leaving Mana to give a glare at Shimon while she scolded at him.

"Mahado!" Anai called out, causing Mahado to stop in his place and looked over. Anai looked up at him as she was standing in front of him. "Please be careful, okay?" She asked him as he looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'll be very careful," he told her as he embraced her like she was his very own little sister. "Protect the kingdom. Protect the people. Protect the Pharaoh. But most of all, protect yourself. You are very strong than you let on, Anai. Don't hold anything back when you encounter a threat to the world," Mahado said softly as he kissed her on the forehead lightly. He saw a tear coming down Anai's face as he wiped the tear away. "Don't want you to look like a mess now," he said as he turned around and led the soldiers to the tomb that he had prepared while Anai looked on, clutching her hands together and began praying for Mahado's safety along with her brother's safety as well.


	15. Chapter 15

As night came, Amun rubbed his eyes a bit to try to remove the tiredness from his research. His Commandants had already gotten almost all the scrolls decipher while he had at least half left for the third scroll he had on him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up to see his Chief looking down at him with slight concerned.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired from all this reading, that's all," Amun said to him in an assuring tone, trying his best not to make them worried about him.

"Let one of the Commandants read through it. You need to stretch and move around," said the chief as Amun was quiet for a moment.

Amun knew that he was correct about it as he handed the scroll over to one of the Commandants and gotten up to his feet. "Inform me when you have it deciphered so that we can finally find the location of that place," he said as he walked out of the building and began walking down the streets of the Kul Elna.

Even though it was miserable for him and his sister during their childhood here, but he knew that there were some good memories. He stopped in his spot as he could see the village what it was before the attack as he saw his sister, Bakura and himself as children, which at that time, they were smiling. But after that, it turned to a nightmare that they would be fighting against their former friend to protect the world.

He walked over to the their original spot to look out in the distance as he sat down on the same place just as he did before and stared at the desert. _'I will save you, Bakura. Even if I have to fight the dark gods to save your very soul,'_ he thought silently as he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Suddenly, Amun opened his eyes as he felt some disturbance that he shouldn't felt, causing him to look at his bracer for a moment. He was puzzled as he got up on his feet and headed back to the building of the late leader to look at the chief and the other Gravekeepers. "Have you all felt that?" He asked them as they nodded their heads towards him, causing him to look over at the Commandants. "Well?" He asked them.

"We have found the location of the hidden room that would open a gateway with the Millennium Items collected," said one of the Commandants.

"Let's go then," Amun said to them as he walked out of the building as he was being lead by his personal forces.

"You know if you find this place, there is a chance you might be unable to return," the chief said to him as Amun glanced at him.

"I'm willing to risk that chance. In order to keep the world balance, I will do anything in my power to make sure nothing destroys that balance," Amun replied to him as he was serious. "Besides, I've been tapping into a powerful Ka that I was unaware of," he stated, causing the chief to look at him.

"Which Ka is that?" The chief asked him as he was worried if the Ka would be either corrupted or something that his master would not be able to handle himself.

"You'll see soon enough," Amun answered him as he continued to walk. "From what we collected, the hidden room is located on this spot. But until I get the orders from Pharaoh Atem, we will have to return to the palace to give him the report," Amun stated as he arrived by his horse and gotten on calmly. "You all did very well and I want you to get some rest until I call upon you all again," he added, causing them to nod their heads and bowed to their master, vanishing in the shadows.

Amun looked at the direction on where the kingdom was at as he snapped his horse's reins once to make the steed gallop through the desert sand. He was curious on what he felt earlier as he hoped that no one was harm or even worse. He lifted up the cowl of his hooded cape to keep the sands from hitting him while he rode his steed as he wondered what had happened during his time at Kul Elna. He hoped that once Atem received the report from what Amun had discovered, he would have Mahado to accompany him to Kul Elna again to seal up the gateway so no one would open it unless they were a strong mage with dark magic.

* * *

At the palace, Anai looked at the tablet that was Mahado's monster to see that Mahado in its place to see him in the outfit that his monster wore. It was hard for her not to cry, as she held Mana, who was sobbing while calling out for him to return to them. Anai felt the tears coming down her face as she knew she would have to step up for their fallen comrade that she looked up as another older brother. Atem was too in shock and grief-stricken to lose his closest childhood friend to a monster like Bakura.

"Pharaoh! The leader of the Medjai has returned!" The soldier announced as Atem looked at the tablet still as the remaining Sacred Guardians looked over.

"Let him enter," Shimon said as the soldiers saluted and walked over to the doorway to open up for Amun to enter.

Amun came inside as he lowered his hood and cowl and knelt down to those who were present. He heard Mana's sobs as he looked up to see what had happened during his absence and saw a tablet. He got up to his feet and walked over to get a closer look to see his close friend on the tablet. "What happened?" Amun asked as he looked over at the Sacred Guardians. "What has happened to Mahado?" He asked once more as he refused to take a false information from them, knowing that he would get his answer one way or another.

"He was foolish to go up against the Thief King himself," Seto answered. "We do not know about Bakura's status or what happened to the Millennium Ring," he added.

"I told him that I would handle Bakura," Amun whispered as he was blaming himself for what happened.

"He knew that you were busy and decided to make amends on what happened to Pharaoh Aknamkanon's tomb, which he decided to create a personal tomb for Bakura for eternity once he handled him personally," Isis said calmly. Amun looked at the tablet for a moment and glanced at Atem briefly.

"Do not blame yourself. If anyone is to blame, it's me for not stopping him from doing that," he said as Atem looked at him with a bit of shocked. "Amun, you know I would never blame anyone here for what happened. I will, however, blame Bakura for this," Atem said.

"I wouldn't say that," Seto said as he looked at Amun and Anai. "They came here when they were young and now Bakura is seeking revenge for what happened to his village and thinking that we've brainwashed them on assisting us. They have been nothing but trouble," Seto said as he felt himself slamming against the wall hard, causing him to wince in pain to see an angered Amun in front of him.

"Listen here, you little shit. Everyone here know our history of being kidnapped and forced to stay in that god forsaken hellhole during the ten years of our lives," Amun began to say with a dark tone in his voice and leaned towards his ear. "And if you don't want me to tell everyone about you and Aknadin's little secret meetings along with your personal agenda, I suggest you to be silent whenever my sister and I are around. You don't want to be labeled as a corruptor and traitor within the kingdom, do you?" He whispered as Seto looked at him with a shocked look, causing Amun to smirk a bit coldly.

"Remember Seto. Every shadow is my domain. My way around the palace and kingdom. And my source of power if you anger me to the deep end," he said quietly as he moved away from Seto and began to walk away while heading over towards Anai. "I wish to share some information with Pharaoh Atem and Shimon," Amun said as he glanced at Isis and the others that he could trust.

Anai looked at Isis, Karim and Shada, nodding her head to let them to come in secretly as she looked at Mana. "Let's make you the best sorcerer in Egypt. Mahado may be gone, but he still with us in spirit and would be proud of you if you accomplished that goal," she said in a soft voice, causing Mana to nod her head slightly while wiping her eyes from crying so hard from her master's sudden departure from this plane of existence and gotten up to her feet with the help of Anai. Anai looked at Atem as she had an arm around the other to comfort her still as Atem nodded his head and watched the two walking out of the room to resume Mana's training.

"Please make sure that Mahado's tablet is safely secured within the Shrine of Wedju," Atem said to the soldiers, causing them to nod their heads towards him as they began taking Mahado's tablet to the Shrine of Wedju. "Everyone please be dismissed. Amun, I will speak to you privately," Atem stated as he began to go to his throne and sat down while Shimon stood next to him as the Sacred Guardians began to leave, while Seto glared coldly at Amun as he remained silent when he left the building while Aknadin went to the Shrine of Wedju as quickly as possible.

Amun glanced as the doors was shut as Isis, Karim and Shada came out of hiding from the shadows as Amun looked at them and nodded his head to thank them for staying behind.

"Now Amun. What information did you gather?" Atem asked him as he had a solemn look on his face as Amun looked at him with a serious look.

"The location of which the gateway of the Underworld would be released if the Millennium Items are all together," Amun answered.

"A gateway of the Underworld? That's impossible!" Karim exclaimed as he was in shocked to hear such a thing.

"There is. I just came there myself," Amun replied truthfully. "I think it's time for everyone to learn about the dark secret of what the Millennium Items' true purpose are," Amun said while he looked at Atem and the others. He knew that telling them this information would be too grave of a shock to learn the history, or would not believe him to be true about the items that they possessed..


	16. Chapter 16

At night, Atem was still in shock to find out the secret of why the Millennium Items were created for as he leaned against the railing while looking at the court grounds, not noticing that both soldiers and Medjai were on duty by making sure the kingdom was well protected against anything that would come their way. Atem closed his eyes as Amun emerged from the shadows quietly to see Atem, sensing that he was upset and troubled from what he had learned. Amun walked towards Atem and placed his cloak over Atem's shoulders, causing Atem to snap to as he saw Amun standing next to him.

"You'll catch a cold if you plan to stay out here, Atem. Come inside," Amun said as Atem nodded his head slightly and walked inside with Amun leading the way. Amun helped Atem to his bed as he walked over to the drapes and gently pulled them together to close the way to the balcony. "I know that you are in shock, but you need to remember that these items are the only things that are keeping the greater evil away," he stated as he looked at Atem for a moment with calm eyes and walked over to him and stood there while he awaited orders from his pharaoh.

"Why?" Atem asked as he looked at the Millennium Pendant for a moment. "Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" He asked once more as he looked at Amun for a moment.

"Maybe your father wanted to make sure you didn't learn about the truth when you were young? He wanted to protect you because you are his son and that is what parents do," Amun replied as he looked at him calmly.

"Amun, I really don't want to lose anyone else. All of you are important to me," Atem said as he reminded Amun the same little boy that he grew up with that he treated like his own brother, just like he did with Bakura. Amun knelt down and held Atem's hands calmly as he closed his eyes, taking a quiet breath as he opened his eyes again to look up at him.

"It is our duty to protect you, the people, and the world. I know fate of destiny is not always grand, but it was chosen for us from the very beginning," Amun said to him. "You're strong, Atem. No matter what people say, you are the strongest amongst us all," he stated as he wanted to give the other confidence in himself in case he would go into battle against the greater evil if Bakura ever prevailed. "We may not be blood, but I think of you as my own little brother. And as an older brother's duty, it is his job to protect his family. You, Isis, Karim, Shimon, Shada, and Anai are my family and I will fight against the gods themselves to protect you all," he said as Atem was in shocked a little to hear him say that. He didn't know what was going on between him, Seto and Aknadin as he squeezed Amun's hands a bit.

"What about Seto and Aknadin?" Atem asked him. "What do you think of them?" He asked him again.

Amun closed his eyes as he knew that he shouldn't disrespect them because of their current position as Sacred Guardians, causing him to sighed faintly. "I don't consider them family..yet, but I will make sure nothing happens to them," he said as he was keeping a half false promise since he wouldn't protect Aknadin since he knew that he could not be trusted and was trying to bring Seto to the darkness, which he had to prevent personally.

Atem smiled a bit as he took off his pendant calmly and set it on the table next to him while wrapping his arms around Amun as he closed his eyes. "Amun, if you know where the location of the gateway is at, I want you to go and prevent it from being used," he said as he knew that Amun wouldn't let him down. "But if you have any doubts with someone within the kingdom, you need to inform me and I will handle it. I don't want anyone to be used like pawns for someone's game," he stated as Amun listened silently and nodded his head once and looked up at Atem calmly.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. I will not let you down," Amun said as he felt soft kiss on the forehead, causing Amun to be a bit surprised as Atem looked down at him. "Father told me that mother always kissed my forehead for luck and I am giving you luck," Atem said calmly, causing Amun to faintly smile at his highness.

"Your mother was a wise woman," Amun said as he stood up a bit while leaning over Atem and took off the headdress and kissed him on the forehead also. "My luck to you for anything," he stated as Atem smiled at him. "You get some rest. I will explore the courtyard while my Assailant guards you from any threat that would dare to break into," Amun said as Atem nodded his head while he watched Amun walking to the balcony to see the silhouette of Amun. "I promise to be safe," Amun said on the other side as he vanished suddenly as Atem looked down for a moment.

_'Mahado. Please forgive me for what has happened to you,'_ Atem thought as he closed his eyes and lied back on the bed. He felt a soft breeze brushing against him, causing him to smile as he was glad that Mahado was not mad at him from what happened.

* * *

On the courtyard, Amun was doing a thorough scan of the area as he knew that something was coming. He couldn't shake off the feeling as his bracer glowed a bit as if it was alerting him to something. _'What is going on?' _He thought to himself as he heard a faint chuckle behind him.

"I've finally got to talk to you alone," said a familiar voice, causing Amun to turn around to see Bakura in front of him while narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Bakura," Amun said as the atmosphere began to be intense from the confrontation of two friends now on the opposite side of each other. "What are you doing here?" He asked the other as he kept his eyes on him.

"Is that such a way to meet up with an old friend? Especially one that you treated like a little brother?" Bakura questioned him as he crossed his arms. "Besides, I'm just here to talk. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Bakura asked him as Amun looked at him for a good long moment.

"I am going to give you ten minutes. Once those minutes are over, I'm giving you a five minute head start before I come after you," Amun said as Bakura faintly chuckled.

"Oh, aren't I the lucky one?" Bakura replied sarcastically. "Anyways, I want to know where the hell did you and Anai get those things?" Bakura questioned him as he pointed at his bracer.

"From Aknadin. We've completed our training and it was his way of congratulating us for our success," Amun answered truthfully. "However, I think he wanted to have these things to absorb us since they came from the prisoners from the dungeon, but they failed since we had strong will power," Amun stated.

"So you expected the old bastard from being up to no good, eh?" Bakura asked.

"I've sensed something was up when he was acting strangely before you have mentioned Kul Elna to everyone," Amun stated.

"Heh. I'm guessing you told his royal pain and the others about the truth about the Millennium Items?" Bakura asked him again.

"What the hell do you think?" Amun questioned back as he was having an annoyed tone in his voice.

"About time. The secret would be revealed eventually and you and Anai know the truth on what happened to Kul Elna," Bakura said. "But don't think I'll stop now just because the cat's out of the bag," he added as he showed him the Millennium Ring around his neck, causing Amun to widen his eyes slightly as he quickly narrowed his eyes as his aura was showing. "It was his stupidity to come after me along with that worthless trap of a tomb that he made," Bakura said as he saw his friend's aura. "Seems you've been channeling into your true power," he stated as he smirked faintly. "Now I'm giving you a choice. Either you and Anai come back with me and become the true thieves you were destined to be, or I'll have no choice but to beat you to a bloody pulp and continue stealing the items so I can release the greatest beasts of the Underworld," Bakura said as he offered his hand to Amun.

"I'm sorry, Bakura. I cannot leave with you," Amun said as Bakura's facial expression slowly began to frown while he narrowed his eyes. "However," Amun began as his aura was showing in front of Bakura. "I will save you from the darkness that snared you in the first place," Amun stated as he extended his hand out towards Bakura. "And I'll be taking that Millennium Ring back," he said as he materialized a shadow blade in his hand, causing Bakura to step back a bit while chuckling a bit darkly and then laughing out loud in a wickedly manner.

"Sorry to hear you say that, Amun. But if you want to fight, I suggest we play our old game. Come catch me if you can!" Bakura said as a gust of wind appeared, causing Amun to shield himself while keeping his guard up.

Once the wind died down, Amun narrowed his eyes as he began to run in the courtyard as he jumped from the pillar that had the pots in front of as he jumped over to the ledge of the wall as he began to scan the area. He whistled loudly as his Gravekeeper's Spies appeared in front of him. "Scout for Bakura. Be swift now!" He ordered, causing the two monsters to vanished in the shadows as they were following orders. He knew he had to be quick to capture his former friend as he ran along the ledge of the wall to figure out where would Bakura head and where to encounter him again.

Yes, the kingdom was indeed larger than Kul Elna, but he had a good walk through when he was young while being taught by the former leader of the Medjai. He closed his eyes as he knew that he would need Anai's assistance to see Bakura, but he didn't want to let her to be worried if he told her what happened. He opened his eyes as he jumped down from the ledge as he was in the courtyard while he began to prepare the soldiers to assist him in capturing Bakura and ending it, even if it would cost of his life or Bakura's life.

Amun went to the Shrine of Wedju as he had to look at the tablets that would be strong enough for him to use when he summon his strongest Ka if needed in battle. Once he arrived, he began to analyzed the monsters as he saw the Egyptian God tablets as he knelt down in front of them.

"Slifer. Obelisk. Ra. I need you to protect his royal majesty while I handle an old acquaintance of mine that wishes to engulfed the world into darkness. If the Thief King Bakura ever opens the gateway to the Underworld, I will fight to my dying breath to make sure that balance have returned to the land," he said as he rose up and looked at the three monsters. "Allow me to summon at least two monsters from the other side to stop the monster Diabound to achieve my goals as the Pharaoh's protector. I have already tapped into my hidden Ka for the ultimate summon in order to do so," he requested calmly.

He saw the eye on the wall glowing as his bracer glowed as well, causing him to look at both eyes and bowed calmly. "Thank you," he said quietly as he stood up calmly while getting prepared to turn around to leave as he felt a strong grasped on the arm, causing him to turn around quickly to see Seto looking at him.

"Let go of my arm, Seto. I have important work to do in order to keep balance within the kingdom," Amun said as he moved his arm back to break the hold, but Seto's grip would not let go. Seto drugged Amun out of the middle of the Shrine of Wedju and took him to the palace. "I swear if you don't release me Seto, I'm going to kick your ass," Amun said with a slight growl in his tone of voice. Seto remained silent as he finally took him to his chambers and threw the other in, causing Amun to stumble slightly as Seto closed the door and locking it while quickly going over to Amun and slamming him against the wall, causing the other to look at him with hatred.

"You are such an idiot if you plan to fight against Bakura by yourself," Seto said as he stared at him in the eye. "Do you not forget what happened to Mahado already?" Seto asked him as Amun kept his eyes on him.

"I know what happened to him, but if you keep me at bay, I will not have enough time to go after Bakura, retrieved the Millennium Ring and prevent all from happening," Amun replied to him.

"So, you spoke with Bakura?" Seto questioned him.

"He was already on the grounds before I knew he had arrived," Amun replied to him. "I was about to go after him after asking the Gods a simple request before you came," he added as Seto looked at him.

"Preventing you from a suicide attempt. Pharaoh Atem would not allow you to do something so recklessly!" Seto snapped at him as he and Amun kept staring at each other in the eye.

"Normally, you wouldn't give a damn who dies, as long as the problem is settled. And since I know about your little plot, I also believed you wouldn't stop me from doing this," Amun said as he was unsure on what was on Seto's mind. "What are you planning?" He asked the other.

"That's really none of your concern," Seto said.

"You want to try me?" Amun questioned him as Seto knew that they were both equal at wits and knew this was going to be a draw somehow. "If you have a hidden creature within, that would mean that you would be our only chance of survival against Bakura and his monstrous beast," Seto stated. "I'm sure Anai has her unique Ka as well," he added as Amun remained silent about Anai having a strong Ka.

"You're not going to use her to surpassed a God," Amun said.

"Oh, I know that. But I know there is something stronger that would be able to once I have it in my possession," Seto replied. "And do not give me that look. There are plenty of criminals within the kingdom that no one knows about. Thanks to you, we got a few that are likely candidates to bring forth a strong Ka to use against Diabound," he stated as Amun kept looking at him with hatred still. "You know damn well that your job is to protect the pharaoh and also your brotherly duty to protect your sister. You should not give me that look that you wish to kill me for the sake of the kingdom's safety," Seto added as Amun closed his eyes for a moment, hating the fact that Seto was right for once.

"What are my orders then, Priest Seto?" Amun said as Seto faintly smirked a bit.

"Well, for starters, you will not fail when you encounter the enemy. If the enemy strikes first, eliminate them immediately," Seto began as he looked at the other. "Second, I want to be informed about your whereabouts when Mahado was handling that bastard thief Bakura," he added as Amun looked at him calmly.

"I was at Kul Elna. The village of the damned that had all the thieves and criminals residing there," Amun answered truthfully.

"Why?" Seto asked him.

"I was looking for the whereabouts of the secret location that has the Millennium Stone that is said if all the Millennium Items are placed on it, the gateway to the Underworld would be opened and that something sinister would come to our world," Amun replied to him as he kept a calm, yet slightly strict, expression on his face.

"Do you know the location of the place, Amun?" Seto asked him as he was gathering information.

"I do, but I rather do it without you all getting involved," Amun told him as Seto faintly chuckled, causing Amun to raise his brow at him slightly. "What do you find so amusing?" He asked the Priest as Seto looked at him for a moment.

"You know damn well that Pharaoh would not let you go out there alone. He already lost Mahado and he'll be damned not to let you sacrifice yourself to prevent the chaos that has already been happening," Seto replied as he looked at the other. "How would your sister take the news of her brother being killed in battle?" He asked Amun as Amun remained silent for a moment and knew not to answered it since he knew that her reaction would be unbearable if she heard those news. "Now you see my point, Amun. All I want you to do now is to secure the palace and send your little servants to scout around the kingdom while I do my business to handle Bakura personally," Seto said as Amun grasped his cloth firmly, causing Seto to look at him.

"Bakura is mine to handle. Not yours," Amun told him as he gave him a sharp glare in his eyes.

"He is not only yours, Amun. He is up for grabs for everyone to exterminate from this plane of existence," Seto said to him as he made Amun let go of him and turned around.

"Now do your duty as the Pharaoh's guard dog and do not try to do that stupid attempt again," Seto said as he awaited for Amun to vanished from his sight since he was now used to the feeling of his presence and disappearance. A few moments later, Seto felt Amun leaving from his chambers to the Pharaoh's chambers to watch over him, causing him to shake his head a bit while taking off his headdress to try to have a temporary slumber in case Bakura tries to make his presence well-known once again.


	17. Chapter 17

As daylight came, Amun was training with his fellow Medjais to have enough stamina, endurance, and will to handle Bakura in case he had saw him again. Before he had any slumber last night, he had his encounter with Priest Seto and was informed by his fellow spies that they could not locate Bakura after he fled from Amun from their brief discussion. He twirled his two swords and clashed against a small group of the Medjai that were sparring with their current leader. The noise rose upward from each clashing blades as they were gathering an audience with the Sacred Guardians themselves to see how long Amun would last from this training event. A few minutes later, Atem came over with Mana and Anai next to him as he looked at them along with Shimon as well.

"What is going on?" Atem asked as Shimon turned to him.

"Amun is training to be prepared against a fight with Bakura," Shimon said as Atem was a bit in shocked as he walked over and began to witness the sparring match as well.

"Doesn't he know that is a risk to take if he encounters Bakura alone?" Mana asked as she looked at Anai with concerned eyes as she felt fear that Amun would fall just like her previous master had when he encountered Bakura alone.

"It is a risk, but brother is preparing himself. He must have enough focus if he ever summons a Ka that is powerful enough to battle Bakura's Diabound," Anai replied as she looked at her brother's swift maneuvers.

As the sparring ended, Amun was out of breath, but would not show it to his fellow Medjai or anyone else that were watching as he bowed to his comrades as they bowed back. Amun heard clapping as he turned his attention to see Seto looking down at him, causing Amun to slightly glare at him while remembering the meeting from last night.

"Seems that you're doing well with your training, Amun. How long it will take you to be perfected in combat against Bakura?" Seto called out to him as Amun stared at him for a moment.

"Why don't you see for yourself? Unless you have plans already?" Amun asked him for a reply. Seto stared at him for a moment as the other Sacred Guardians felt tension in the atmosphere between both protectors of the Pharaoh.

"Watch your tone, Amun. Seto is more superior over you," Aknadin warned.

"That is enough," Atem said as he looked at Aknadin.

"Amun has been training from dawn to dusk to be prepared for anything," Shimon said to Aknadin as he was in no mood to tolerate his disrespectfulness towards Amun's position.

Atem walked down the stairs as he looked at Amun for a moment. "I wish to challenge you when dusk arrives. I want to see how well you have been doing during your training," he said as Amun nodded once and bowed.

"It would be an honor to duel against you, my Pharaoh. I will try to hold back for you," Amun replied to him as he stood up calmly and noticed Atem's face.

"I don't want you to hold back, Amun. I want to see you give it your all," he said as he had a serious look, causing Amun to nod his head only once to obey his orders from him. "Until then, you need to take a break. You'll work yourself to death if you keep this up," Atem stated as Amun wanted to continue, but he had to take an order from Atem, causing him not to question him.

"Seto," Atem called out as he looked up at the wielder of the Millennium Rod. "You wished to discussed about something, correct? I shall meet you with the others in the throne room so you can tell me what is on your mind," he said as Seto nodded his head towards him as he and the other Sacred Guardians began to head towards the throne room as Atem looked at Anai. "Continue assisting Mana with her training," he said to her as Anai nodded her head once to him as he looked at Amun. "You are on break until further noticed. I don't want you to overwork yourself, Amun. You're not a tool for battle, so please remember that," Atem stated as Amun nodded once as he looked at Anai for a moment.

"I'll make sure to be cautious in case something happens," she assured her big brother in a calm voice. "Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean that girls can fight back in battle," she stated as Amun nodded once, knowing that Anai was a strong girl who doesn't need protection all the time.

"My pharaoh, when do you wish for me to find the hidden room that holds the Millennium Stone?" Amun asked him as he wanted to end this before it gets out of hand, especially with Bakura going after the Millennium Items for his personal agenda.

"Soon. I promise you," Atem said to his friend as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Until then, enjoy your day off. No using your Gravekeepers either," he added as Amun knew that Atem would say something like that as he nodded again.

"I will try my best to enjoy my day off," Amun said as he bowed as he walked away from the room as Anai looked at Atem.

"You know Mana will somehow find a way to get information about the situation since she is determined to become a great mage just like Mahado," Anai said as Atem nodded his head in agreement since they knew Mana too well from childhood.

"Anai? May I ask you something?" Atem asked as Anai looked at him.

"Anything my pharaoh," she replied calmly as she sensed something troubling him by just looking at his eyes and feeling the aura.

"If you encountered Bakura, what would you do?" He asked her as he wanted to know what would happen if she would do in that situation with the thief that disgraced his father's tomb, which cause the preparations for his father to go to the afterlife again for the second time. "Would you fight him? Would you go with him?" He asked again.

"Atem, I am surprised that you thought such a thing like that," Anai said as she kept her eyes on his. "If I encountered Bakura, I would try to reason with him for starters. I know he will ask for me to go with him, but I will have to decline his offer and I would have no choice to fight against him in order to protect myself," Anai answered him truthfully. "I know that you and brother worry about me a lot, but I had a lot of training to endure the battle combat from the enemy," she said in an assuring tone of voice.

Atem knew that he could trust her completely, but he couldn't help shake the feeling of not to worry about her. She was one of his childhood friends and had been there for him when things went bad to somehow brighten them again. Deep down, he would eventually plan to marry her when this situation was over with Bakura before things got worst. He had always been having recurring nightmares of losing the ones he loved the most and that he would eventually end up alone in solitude, never feeling what he has now.

"Atem?" Anai called out again as she looked at Atem, knowing that he was in deep thought, causing him to snap out of his train of thought. "Atem, let us go to the throne room. You know that everyone is waiting," she said as she offered her hand to him as Atem smiled softly, nodding once in agreement as he took her hand and began walking with her to the throne room to discuss things that were either important or not. He decided that he should discussed his idea of getting married to Anai to Shimon and Isis since he trusted their judgment on personal matters. However, he was not aware that he would not only Bakura as a rival for Anai, but he would have Seto as a rival as well.

* * *

Within the city of the kingdom itself, Amun walked in the streets while wearing his civilian clothing to see how things were progressing when he was not on duty. He saw the people doing businesses to provide food for themselves and family, but witnessed some children stealing for survival. He understood the feeling all too well as he walked over to the fruit stand and gotten enough for those who were less fortunate. He saw a group of children and knelt down to their level, giving them the fruit basket while keeping his eyes on theirs.

"I do not want to see children being arrested for stealing. You all have a future and I don't want to see you throwing it away for something that is only minor for now," he said to them as they nodded their heads in agreement as some of them hugged him close, causing him to embrace them back gently until he watched them running off to their little hideaway that was somewhere within the city itself. He got up calmly as he heard hooves coming towards him, causing him to step aside so the rider would pass, not knowing it was Priest Seto himself.

"Seems that you are still an obedient as a dog as always," said Seto as Amun glanced up at him for a moment with a slight annoyance in his eyes.

"I just didn't want to spook your stallion when my aura was present, Seto. You know how animals are at sensing things like that," Amun answered as he kept calm the best way he can. "What are you doing out here anyways?" Amun asked him as he was curious if he was planning to do what he had discussed with Aknadin before while he was scouting the area of the kingdom along of keeping a close eye on them since he had followed his gut instinct not to trust them so easily.

"Keh. Like I should explain myself to you," Seto replied as he began to walk his horse within the streets as Amun followed besides him. "I thought the Pharaoh ordered you to take a day off?" Seto questioned him.

"He did. However, I do believe that fate has something in store for us since we came across with each other once more," Amun answered him as he heard a commotion not too far from them, causing them to rush over to the site where the noise was getting louder by the minute.

When they arrived, they saw a few villagers messing with a pale woman with white hair, which they were throwing stones at her. "Get out of here!" A villager shouted. "You do not belong here, wench!" Shouted the other villager as Amun narrowed his eyes as he summoned his Gravekeeper's Guards in front of them to protect the woman, causing the villagers to stepped back afraid. "You miserable cowards! You dare strike a defenseless woman!?" Seto barked as he narrowed his eyes coldly to them as Amun kept his eyes on the villagers as well, causing his Spear Soldiers to make sure no one that was involved harming the girl would get away that easily without going unpunished.

Priest Seto got off his horse as he assisted the woman up, looking down at her with slight concerning eyes. "Are you all right?" He asked her as the woman looked up at him with her blue eyes, only nodding weakly.

"She must have been trying to ask for some food before he was being attacked by these spineless cowards," Amun said as the villagers realized that Amun was the leader of the Medjai – special forces of the Pharaoh himself.

"Please have mercy! We did not know what we were doing!" One of the villagers cried, causing Seto to give a sharp glare at them while showing no mercy upon them.

"Silence! Your actions was your own doing and attacking a harmless woman has automatically sent you to the dungeons!" Seto shouted at them. "Guards! Take them to the prison until further notice!" He commanded as the guards nodded their heads and began taking the group towards the palace to be place in the dungeons.

Amun remained calm as he dismissed his gravekeepers all together as he glanced at Seto for a moment and turned his attention over to the woman in his arms. He walked over as he took out his waterskin sack as he opened it up and offered it to her. "You need something to drink," he said calmly and began watching her drinking the water from the waterskin itself. "She needs nourishments and rest," he stated as he looked at Seto for a moment. "I will make sure that the guards will provide protection for her so no one would take her," he said as he felt something within her that made him quite interested towards her.

"Seems that there is no way for you to keep your identity from being held. I will make a report from this incident and I am sure that Pharaoh will not be too upset with you," Seto stated as he had a tiny smirk on his face, causing Amun to give him an icy glare."Continue having your day off while you can," Seto added as he brought the girl on horseback and took her to the palace.

Amun walked away from the scene as he felt something sinister coming over the lands as he jumped up high enough to look at the horizon from the rooftop of one of the buildings. _'Wherever you are, Bakura. I will stop you. Even if I have to dive into the abyss itself to prevent you from destroying this world,'_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes as he was in deep thought. He would have to returned to the palace soon as he opened his eyes, knowing that he would have faith in the gods and himself to make sure to protect those he cherished the most, even though one of them was an annoyance, but proved himself to have some heart for an innocent. He prayed that Seto would not fall into corruption and go into a dark path, making Amun to go after two instead of one. He stood up slowly as he saw the sun setting as he heard a loud whinny from below, causing him to see Pharaoh Atem looking up at him on his horse.

"Pharaoh? What are you doing out here?" Amun asked as he jumped down on the ground away from the horse he would not spook it. "I am here to bring a friend back home," Atem replied to him as he offered his hand towards him as Amun took Atem's hand firmly as he felt Atem hoisting him onto the back of his stallion. "Seto told me what happened and I knew you would eventually disobey an order to save a life of another," Atem said as he looked back at his friend. "I'm glad that you did," he added as Amun smiled faintly at him as he wrapped his arms around Atem's waist calmly. "Let us head back before we are detected by anything that would try to attack us," he said as Atem nodded and commanded the stallion to gallop towards the palace.

"You know I will have to make sure you take a relaxing day," Atem said as Amun closed his eyes, smiling a bit more.

"I know. And I will accept anything what my Pharaoh orders for me," Amun answered as Atem faintly chuckled.

"Well I want you to relax. The guards will patrol the grounds while you get a good night's rest," Atem said as he looked at him for a moment while Amun looked back.

"Understood," he replied to Atem as they arrived at the palace and dismounted from the horse calmly and going through the palace's doors. As the doors closed behind them, the guards took their positions and began working their shift while they followed Pharaoh Atem's orders by guarding the palace until further orders came from the young pharaoh himself.


	18. Chapter 18

During the night, the guards were around the Shrine of Wedju to prevent Thief King Bakura from entering while Priest Seto and Priest Aknadin were in as they were discussing things as usual. The guards saw Priest Seto leaving the Shrine of Wedju as they continued to keep watch on anything or anyone suspicious that should not be here in the area itself, not knowing that Bakura was closer than they know while plotting on how to do things to retrieve the remaining Millennium Items while wearing the Millennium Ring around his neck that he gotten after the battle with Priest Mahado.

While walking down the corridors of the palace itself, Priest Seto heard the lyre being played from outside, causing him to look on who it was exactly. When he found the source, he saw Priestess Anai playing a soft melody while the moon was radiating her with its light. He had always had an interest in her when they were little, and still do, but would always have Atem to compete for her along with another, which it was no other than Bakura himself from the incident when he made his presence known to them. He continued listening her playing the melody as he took off his cloak and walked towards her quietly, not wanting her to stop playing. He had always heard her humming the song as he knew that it was her mother's lullaby when she and her brother were mere babes before they were abducted.

When the music ended, he placed the cloak around her shoulders, causing her to look over to see him looking down at her. "You will freeze while you are out here," he told her, making her smile a bit.

"Sorry. I just love bathing from the moon's rays. It has always gave me inspiration to make an entry of our story so future generations will know what we were like," Anai replied as she rested her head on his shoulder, causing Seto to wrap an arm around her to keep her warm by using his body temperature.

"They will. I promise you, Anai. They will know our story," Priest Seto said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside.

Anai rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around him to keep her hold on him. "Seto? Why must you have a few spats with my brother?" She asked him as she looked up at him with soft eyes.

"Sometimes he and I have issues that cannot be explained," Seto answered her calmly. "Eventually when I am Pharaoh, I will have a queen by my side while I make sure nothing happens to the kingdom or her as well," he said as he looked down at her. "And my queen will be wise, beautiful, nurturing and can handle both he and I," he stated as Anai blinked a few times as she was surprised to find out that he was looking right at her when he said it, knowing that he was talking about her directly. Her hand in marriage to Seto? It was indeed romantic as she blushed faintly as she closed her eyes.

"You flatter me, Seto. I am a mere low-ranking girl that managed to become a Priestess from being here," Anai said as she felt him laying her down on the reclining furniture, causing him to sit by her side.

"I do not care about your status. I've known you from childhood and I will always have feelings for you, dearest Anai. No matter what, I will protect you from anything and anyone that dares threaten the kingdom," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips lightly while she kissed him back gently. "I do want you to think it over," he whispered as he caressed her cheek and moved away, causing him to walk out of the room to check on the woman that he and Amun saved earlier from the crowd. Anai knew that Amun and Seto would have their little spats, but she would always have to intervene in case they planned to have an all out battle with their Ka, especially when she knew that Amun had his prepared from deep meditation.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, causing her to get off the reclining furniture to see what was going on outside. _'I know that was Aknadin. But why would he scream?'_ She thought to herself as she arrived at the balcony as her Millennium Circlet Eye glowed to allow her to see, causing her to see Diabound coming towards her, causing her to move back quickly until she felt someone behind her, causing her to look up slowly to see none other than Bakura himself with a huge grin on his face while he grabbed her by the arm to make sure she didn't run away.

"Hello Anai," Bakura said as he looked at her while keeping a good grip on her arm. "It's been a while since we last chat," he added while Anai looked up at him as she knew that she couldn't escape very far with both him and his Diabound behind her. She glanced down as she saw the Millennium Ring that Bakura wore around his neck as she noticed a bloodied hand, causing her to wonder if he had stolen Aknadin's Millennium Eye while she was trying to figure out what he was planning next.

"Don't worry, I didn't take the old goat's eye. Just giving him a warning on what I can do with my new power," Bakura told her as she looked at him.

"By taking the Millennium Items, your Diabound will gain new powers as well," Anai said.

"Exactly. Since you and your brother got prototypes that lead on creating the Millennium Items, so I have no need for them," Bakura added. The noise of the guards was getting close to Anai's door as banging was heard on the other side of her door.

"Anai! Are you all right?" Atem's voice called out as Anai began to go towards the door as Bakura grabbed her by the waist, causing her to struggle.

"Bakura! Let me go!" She shouted as he dragged her to the balcony, causing the guards to enter the room as Atem came into the room quickly, seeing Bakura with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Well, I'll take my other prize with me," Bakura said as he looked at Atem. "This is one prize you will not take from me, Pharaoh!" He snapped as he jumped on Diabound's hand as he was quickly taken down to a horse after Diabound smacked the rider off first.

"Atem! Amun!" Anai cried out as Bakura chopped her from behind to make her unconscious until they arrived to their destination.

"So long fools!" Bakura called out as he galloped his horse to exit the courtyard. As the soldiers rushed over to surround him to prevent him from leaving, they were struck by an unknown force as Bakura cackled wickedly. "You fools! Anyone that stands in Diabound's way becomes his prey!" Bakura shouted as he continued to head towards the exit.

It wasn't too long that Atem and Amun to be on their horses to chase after him. "Atem! Summon one of your gods while I summon my Ka!" Amun called out to him as Atem nodded while keeping his attention on Bakura.

"I summon the Egyptian God! Saint Dragon of Osiris!" Atem called out as the tablet glowed brightly within the Shrine of Wedju, causing Slifer to appeared above him.

"From the fire within me, I called upon thee. Black Flame Dragon of Horus!" Amun said as he manifested a large creature above him, causing both Atem and Bakura to be surprised that such a beast would reside within Amun.

_'What the!? How could he summoned a damn beast like that!?'_ Bakura thought as he knew that this could get interesting since he knew that Atem could summon the Egyptian Gods, especially from the first time that he met with him after raiding his father's tomb. _'No matter. My Diabound will defeat them both and I will continue taking the remaining Millennium Items to achieve my goal,'_ he concluded to himself as he ran out of courtyard as both Atem and Amun continued following him.

_'I knew that Amun was in deep meditation to find such a Ka, but I never expected to be a large dragon like that,'_ Atem thought as he was impressed of what Amun had summoned. He knew about the gravekeepers, but that was when Amun was wearing his Millennium Bracer to assist him with certain things. _'But the question is, is that is actual inner Ka or something that he obtained somehow?'_ Atem asked himself as he would ask Amun after they retrieved Anai from Bakura.

"We cannot let him take Anai from us!" Amun called to Atem as he glanced at his Ka creature. "Stop Diabound and Bakura! Do not harm Anai!" He commanded as the large dragon flew over to Diabound.

"Diabound! It's time to play! Show them your new power!" Bakura called out as Diabound went at Amun's Ka as the two began to fight. Black Flame Dragon of Horus breathed black fire to counter the blasts from Diabound's hand, causing both Atem and Amun to pondered about Diabound's abilities. "Diabound steals the abilities of his enemies once he defeats them! That magic blast attack was taken by that foolish Priest Mahado and his weak Ka monster!" Bakura shouted, causing a thread to snap within Amun as Atem was in shock to learn it.

"Bakura! I will send you to the deepest parts of the Underworld!" Amun shouted as his aura was growing as he cracked the reins to make his steed go faster as Atem cracked his stallion's reins to go after them.

"You'll send me to the Underworld!? That's priceless, Amun!" Bakura shouted as he watched Diabound combating Saint Dragon of Osiris. He grunted as he looked at the innocent civilians in the streets, causing him to smirk wickedly as he turned his attention over to them. "Let's play a game. Let us see if you can protect the people from my Diabound while trying to save your precious Anai!" Bakura called out as Atem and Amun were determined to make sure to protect the civilians during their chase while retrieving Anai back.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come try saving her while saving the villagers, Pharaoh!" Bakura called out as Diabound was preparing to destroy the village with its tremendous power. Amun's eyes narrowed as he looked at Atem.

"Save Anai! I'll fend this creature off!" He called out as he looked at his Black Flame Dragon of Horus while the beast let out a piercing shriek as it went after Bakura's Diabound. Atem wanted to assist, but he knew that he would have to let Amun do his job while he did his. He cracked the reins as his stallion went faster as he was getting closer to Bakura and Anai.

_'Tch! I refuse to let that spoiled bastard to have her!'_ Bakura thought to himself as Anai was beginning to stir from her unconscious state as her vision was still blurry, but knew she was on a horse from the galloping noise. "I refuse to give up this easily, Pharaoh!" Bakura called out as Diabound and the Black Flame Dragon of Horus were equally matched as he smirked wickedly as he whistled loud enough as Diabound suddenly vanished.

Amun was on guard as he was trying to detect where Diabound had gone, knowing he should be by the Pharaoh as well in case Diabound had managed to escape and went after him without Amun knowing. Amun cracked his stallion's reins as the steed galloped quickly to take him where Atem was at so he would make sure that he would not lose another friend from Bakura's wrath.

Atem narrowed his eyes as he extended his hand out towards Bakura. "Osiris! Stop Bakura and save Anai!" He commanded the Egyptian God Monster as it went towards Bakura as Bakura only chuckled. "Diabound! Strike that annoying pest!" Bakura commanded as Diabound emerged itself from the shadows of the night sky as it used its power to blast Osiris hard enough to make Atem to cough up blood from the serious impact that Osiris had received.

_'Where did his beast come from!?'_ Atem thought as Bakura laughed manically.

"My beast has another unique ability! He can conceal himself and would strike when he emerges before the enemy could react!" Bakura called out as Atem held his chest firmly to endure it long enough for him to rescue Anai. He saw Diabound using his camouflage ability again.

_'Osiris has barely enough to strike at him. I have to think of something quick or I am going to fall to this monster that would endanger the whole world,'_ Atem thought as he didn't see Diabound appearing behind him from the ground.

"You're finished now Pharaoh! Muut!" Bakura called out as he saw a large dark flame blast being shot at Diabound from behind, causing Atem to quickly move away as Bakura cringed in pain while coughing up blood to see not only Horus, but seeing the other high priests' monsters to assist the Pharaoh and Amun. "I will not surrender..Not to you bastards!" Bakura screamed as he vanished within the dark mist as Diabound vanished as well.

"Pharaoh? Are you all right?" Shada asked as Atem nodded his head once. "We must protect the kingdom and the civilians at all cost. As the ruler, I will give to my dying breath to protect those who were struck by this mad man and save Anai," Atem said as Amun began to move up to get a better view on where Bakura and Diabound were at.

"That thief thinks he's the master of shadows. He doesn't know that Amun is a keen expert of the shadows as well," Karim said as Seto and Atem watched as Amun continued to scan the area.

"Pharaoh! Recall Osiris to let him rest! We need a being that can shine through the darkness!" Amun called out as Atem nodded his head weakly as he closed his eyes while his Millennium Puzzle glowed, making the beast return to the Shrine of Wedju.

_'Who could I summon to show the light?'_ Atem thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He knew he had to follow Amun's orders since he been traveling through the shadows while doing his duty as a Medjai, but always worried if the darkness was slowly corrupting him without him even knowing. _'I have already lost Mahado to Bakura. I won't let innocent lives to be at stake because of him,'_ he thought again as he was getting images of the people that were close to him, especially one image that including Amun and Anai when they were children.

Suddenly, a light began to appear from nowhere as the high priests began to look around to find where the source was coming from. "Look!" Shada called out as they looked up to see a six-winged being emerging from the shadows while holding Anai in one arm while radiating the light to barely show where Bakura was at, making the Thief King to have a serious scowl on his face while shielding his eyes.

_'I was not aware that Anai had already tapped into her inner Ka, but something tells me that this isn't her full power,'_ he thought as Diabound appeared behind the winged being to strike as he turned his attention at the monster. "Do not harm that Ka!" Bakura ordered as Diabound stopped suddenly while it growled lowly at the Pharaoh and the high priests with him. "If there is even a mark on her from your kingdom, Pharaoh..I will kill the person responsible and that will be you!" Bakura barked as he moved his stallion back as Diabound took its master away from the battlefield to wait another day.

The winged being flew down in front of the Atem as she placed Anai in his arms calmly. _**'Take care of her,'**_ said the winged Ka in a soft voice. The winged being looked over at Amun and gave him a soft smile, causing him to be puzzled at first. _**'You are her brother and I know it's important for you to protect her all the time, but you know she's stronger than she lets on. Just give her a little space,'**_ she said as she placed her hand on his cheek. _**'I'm so..proud of you both,'**_ she whispered as she flew into the air and smiled sadly at them while vanishing in a bright light, leaving a few feathers behind. Seto looked at the feather as he caught it calmly, looking over at Amun and Anai for a moment, causing Amun to have one tear coming down his cheek while keeping his head down.

"Let's get back to the kingdom," Amun said as he cracked his reins as galloped off while the other high priests followed behind, with Seto's stallion galloping besides Atem's stallion. Atem looked down at Anai as she held onto him as she looked down for a moment. "Your Ka must have been someone very special to you, Anai. She looked somewhat similar to you," Atem said as Anai smiled a little weakly.

"I was..asking Lord Osiris if he could manage to allow mother to help us," Anai replied calmly, causing Seto to look at her.

"Your mother?" He asked her, seeing her nod once.

"I've never seen her face before, but I remembered the voice and the warmth of her love," Anai explained. "I'm guessing that Lord Osiris allowed her to come whenever I needed her help as my personal Ka," she stated as she looked at the two.

"That is a noble thing for the God of the Underworld to do for a pure-hearted maiden as you," Atem said as he continued with his steady pace.

"I'm sorry," Anai said as she looked down slightly.

"For what?" Atem asked her.

"If I wasn't captured, you wouldn't have gotten yourself hurt," she answered as she wiped her eyes slightly.

"It wasn't your fault. You were unconscious and didn't get enough protection as you should at the palace. But everything will be all right now since I will have either myself or have one of the high priests to guard you," Atem told her as Seto looked at Anai for a moment.

"I'll be her personal guard. I am one of the few strongest wielders of the Millennium Items that can detect Bakura and his blasted Diabound," Seto said as he looked at Atem.

"Everyone should have at least some time with Anai while the others handle the more important matters at hand," Atem said as he looked at his high priest directly in the eye while the other slightly glared at him.

"Come now. No fighting between friends," Anai said as she was slightly scolding at them as if they were all children. "I don't want to be kept up in a cage like some bird, but it would be nice to spend time with each high priest," she stated as the two looked at her and knew that she was always the reasonable one in the whole group.

"All right. But right now, you need to rest up and Amun will watch over you," Atem said as they arrived at the kingdom while the villagers were fixing up their homes from the attack from Bakura.


	20. Chapter 20

As the following day came, Anai walked down the corridors as she carried a plate full of food, looking over at Seto next to her. "You know, you really don't need to walk with me everywhere I go," she said as Seto had his defenses up around him to make sure that Bakura wasn't around to attempt another kidnapping.

"Amun has already gotten some forces to secure the kingdom in case Bakura tries to sneak in again. You need to be protected at all cost in case that psychotic bastard tries to offer you to the darker Egyptian Gods for the power he needs for his revenge," Seto told her as he looked at the guards once they arrived at the room where Kisara was in.

Kisara looked over as she saw Anai with Seto, causing her to bow her head to them as Anai smiled softly towards her. "You don't have to bow your head, miss. My name is Anai and you already know Seto," Anai said to her as she set the plate of food down. "This is for you," she added as Kisara looked at the food and looked back at her.

"Thank you," she said softly to her as she began eating her meal calmly. Anai smiled as she looked around the room, causing her to frown a bit.

"It's not fair. She shouldn't be in this type of place," Anai said to Seto as she looked at her.

"It is the only place for her," Seto replied to her, causing Anai to shake her head that made Seto raise his brow. "You have a better idea?" He asked her.

"I suggest we should move her to my room. I wouldn't mind," Anai answered him, causing him to stare at her for a moment. "Please Seto?" Anai asked him as Seto closed his eyes, sighing softly.

"Alright. She can stay with you in your living chambers," Seto answered as he knew he couldn't say no to Anai.

Anai smiled as she wanted to hug the other immediately, but knew her role as a priestess to show respect to the other. "Thank you, Seto. And don't worry, we won't be much of a problem," she said as Kisara looked at them as she was surprised that she was going to sleep in the same chamber with Anai instead of a cell like this.

"I thank you as well, Priest Seto. If there was a way to repay you for your kindness, I will gladly give it to you," she said to him. Seto knew that she had a powerful Ka within her as he knew that her innocence was making him think things a little different, causing him to close his eyes.

"It..is fine," he said as he began leading them to Anai's room.

Anai smiled as she held Kisara's hand as if they were sisters that were inseparable. "You can wear some of my clothing if you want? I got too many and most of them I hardly wear," Anai said as Kisara looked at her.

"R-Really?" Kisara asked as Anai nodded her head.

"Really," Anai answered her as they arrived to Anai's chambers. "Welcome to your new home," Anai said as she went over to show her the places of each area of the room itself, causing Kisara to get slightly dizzy from all the excitement. "If you see a man coming through the shadows, it is just my brother Amun. He's the leader of the Medjai," Anai said to her as Kisara looked at her for a moment.

"Wait. I remember him. But he was in civil clothing, so I did not know that at the time," Kisara replied.

"That was when he had his day off, which it was ordered from Pharaoh Atem himself," Anai answered her as she looked at her and sat on the bed.

"My brother works very hard and I do tend to worry about his health. That is why Pharaoh Atem ordered him to take it easy because we didn't want to lose him like we did with another friend of ours," Anai said calmly as the atmosphere change from being bliss to slight depression, causing Kisara to frown.

"I'm..sorry," Kisara said as she looked down.

"No need to be sad. Mahado is still protecting the Pharaoh, and I know we'll be able to see him again real soon," Anai said as Seto walked out of the chambers quietly, leaving both of the ladies alone to talk. He wondered what would happen since Bakura had managed to gather new abilities to make himself invisible to anyone and would attempt to capture Anai again for some purpose. If it wasn't the fact that Anai had managed to summoned her spirit that was supposed to be her late mother, they would of lost completely everything to that mad man.

"Priestess Anai?" Kisara began to asked.

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Anai," Anai said as she looked at the other.

"S-Sorry. I'll try to remember that," Kisara said as she looked at the other. "Anai? Could you predict things on what will happen?" She asked her as Anai shook her head.

"I don't have that ability with my item. However, Priestess Isis can see things," Anai answered her as she looked at Kisara. "Do you feel like something evil will come?" She asked Kisara as she knew that she was having the same feeling, causing Kisara to nod her head once. "Well, do not worry. Everything will be all right. You have my word as a priestess that nothing will harm you or anyone else that I cherished dear," she said, seeing Kisara smile as she smiled back. "You and I possess a strong Ka within us and one day use them in order to protect those that are important to us. That is something I do know," she stated as Kisara looked at her.

"So we are the light that fight against the darkness?" Kisara asked.

"Yes. My brother maybe the master of the shadows, but even darkness can fight against a darker darkness in order to keep balance for this world," Anai answered.

"So you are not afraid of death?" Kisara asked.

"No. Death is only the beginning of a new chapter," Anai said to her calmly as she looked at the sky. "It is okay to be afraid of it, but once you know that things are all right, then you can put your mind and soul at ease while you wait for a new life from Lord Osiris himself," she explained as she closed her eyes. "But until then, let's not think about death, and think of a bright future for this world," Anai added as she opened her eyes as she gave Kisara a smile, giving the girl enough hope and faith within her. "Let's start with getting you into some of my spare clothes. They will definitely make you stand out," she said as Kisara smiled a bit more, feeling a close bond between the two.


	21. Chapter 21

At the training grounds, the Medjai were outside the area while Amun was training alone to master his powers to continue with his Ka to make it stronger. Suddenly, they saw Pharaoh Atem walking with his other priests as the Medjai kneeled down to their presence as the Gravekeeper's Chief made his appearance before them, causing him to bow calmly towards them.

"Hello Chief. Is Amun inside?" Pharaoh Atem asked as the Gravekeeper's Chief nodded once.

"He is still perfecting his Ka. Since the incident with Bakura and his Diabound, he wishes to see if he could manage handling another Ka," the chief answered him.

"Another Ka? But that would make it difficult since the Ba and Ka have to be balanced. If he did that, he'll be splitting his own soul for multiple Kas," Shimon said.

"He knows that," the chief replied. "There is light side of darkness, there is also a darker side of darkness," he added calmly as he knew that his master would have a balance of the darkness to handle Bakura.

"May we see him?" Priestess Isis asked as the Gravekeeper's Chief looked inside the training area and looked back at them.

"Yes, but please do not break his concentration," the chief said as he lead them inside the training grounds.

As they came inside the training grounds, Pharaoh Atem saw Amun sitting on the ground, cross-legged, as he saw the aura around Amun with his other priests. _'What an intensive aura,'_ Isis thought as she wanted to used her Millennium Necklace to see what would happen if Amun had managed to use the darker Ka for battle.

Shimon looked at Amun as he watched the other releasing impulse of the dark Ka as he hoped the darkness would not consumed him like it has Bakura from their encounters. Pharaoh Atem cringed a bit as he knew that the aura was expanding as he sensed something was wrong, causing him to run towards Amun. "Pharaoh Atem!" His priests shouted as Amun had entered the dark aura, leaving them unable to see him or Amun.

"Amun! Amun, can you hear me?" Atem called out as Amun was still in his trance as their Millennium Items glowed brightly as Atem was taken to another world, causing him to be confused at first. The world resembled to a settlement that there were more Gravekeepers around as he figure that this is the place where he normally called forth his Gravekeepers. "Amun? Amun, wake up," Atem said as he gently shook his friend as Horus the Black Flame Dragon appeared and pushed Atem away from Amun with its wing as Atem looked up at it. "Horus," Atem said as Horus looked down at him for a moment and looked at the manifesting of the other Ka, causing it to make its eyes glow a bit. The Ka slowly manifested as it slowly resembled to a darker, more beastly form of Anubis.

Amun opened his eyes as they were crimson at first as he looked up at the creature. "Hello Anubis," he said as the creature looked down at him.

_**"**_**I am not the Anubis you know. I am just a shadow of him,**_**"**_ the Ka said. _**"**_**You are the first mortal to reach out to me for something and I wish to know what that reason is**_**,"**_ he added.

"I need your assistance to stop a mad man named Bakura and his Ka, Diabound. They are causing a disruption of balance within our world, but I fear there is a greater force coming our way," Amun answered calmly.

_**"**_**Ah yes..Zorc Necrophades, Zorc the Dark One. He is a powerful entity that was born way before the Millennium Items were created,**_**"**_ the Ka said. _**"**_**You and your sister have the prototypes that lead to their creation from the handful of criminals,**_**"**_ he stated. The Ka turned its attention towards Horus and Atem, causing him to scoffed. _**"**_**Seems that the Pharaoh is here**_**,"**_ he said as he looked over at Amun.

Amun looked over as he saw Atem, causing one of his eyes to return to their original color as he was stunned to see the Pharaoh in this world. "Atem, what are you doing here?" He asked his friend.

"I was worried about you. You were releasing more of the aura and I feared that the darkness would be taking over you just as it has with Bakura," Atem explained.

"Always been a worried one since we were children," Amun said as he couldn't stay mad at him as he had a good reason to be worried. Amun got up slowly as he walked over to Atem and placed his hand on his shoulder, looking at the young ruler in the eye. "Atem, I am not going to let the darkness consume me that would lead me to become like Bakura. I promise you that," he said to him as he looked at the other in the eye. "But if Bakura is going to conjured up something that lethal, I will have to use both shades of darkness to assist us in combat to prevent it from happening," Amun explained. Atem looked at him as he knew he had fears of losing more of his comrades as he felt a tug from the other in an embracing manner.

"I know you have fears, my pharaoh, but you must overcome them so the enemy would not exploit them," Amun said to him. "You need to remember if anything happens to either of us, we would return in the next life, even if we would not remember each other," he stated. "Do you understand?" He asked him as Atem nodded once.

"You act more of an advisor than a bodyguard for me," Atem said, causing the other to smile just a bit.

"Well, I do tend to act like an older brother to you sometimes," Amun answered as he looked over at the Ka behind him. "Pardon me, my pharaoh. I need to finished up business," Amun said to him as he walked towards the Ka as he looked up at him. "You know there's going to be a greater force besides Zorc, don't you?" Amun asked.

_**"**_**Of course I know**_**,"**_ he answered. _**"**_**Set will be revived as well, which the world be in engulfed in darkness after the destruction throughout the lands**_**,"**_ he stated. "Then assist me to prevent it, or all things will be lost that not even the Egyptian Gods cannot fix," Amun said as he looked at the other with a determined look. _**"**_**You have a strong will. I will assist you to prevent this from happening. However, you will have to earn it without the help of others when the moment comes**_**,"**_ the Ka said as he placed his claw on Amun's bracer and vanished, causing both men to return back to their world.

Amun held his forehead for a moment as he knew that he was going to handle having two spirits when the time came, since Horus was his best one so far, but wonder what would Anubis give him when he pass the test? He felt an arm around him to hold him up for support, causing him to turn his attention to see Atem next to him.

"Come, Amun. Let's go back inside the palace," Atem said. "You need to eat and rest to restore your strength," he stated as Amun nodded as both friends began walking back to where the remaining priests were as all of them headed back to the palace, which the Gravekeeper's servants vanished to their realm to let their master recover.

* * *

On the outskirts of the kingdom, Thief King Bakura looked at the palace as he knew that the time will come for his enemies to crumble before him, knowing also that his two former friends would fall as well. He grunted slightly as he sat on a large stone, pondering what his next move would be. He noticed the Millennium Ring activating on its own as he glanced down while raising a brow.

"What is it that you are telling me?" He asked the item as he watched the pointers pointing to the west, causing him to look over. "You are telling me to go there?" He questioned as the pointers remained pointing to the direction as he got up from his spot and got on his stallion.

"This better not leading me to some trap set by the Pharaoh's guardians," he said as he cracked the stallion's reins as it galloped towards the direction where the item was taking him. As night came, he stopped his stallion as he was in the middle of nowhere, causing him to scowl lowly as he glared sharply at the Millennium Ring's pointers that had dropped suddenly. "Why did you bring me to the middle of nowhere?!" He barked at it as his stallion began to whinny while moving side to side, causing Bakura to lift his head up.

He saw the full moon shining through from the clouds as he saw an ancient city emerging from its moonlight beams. He raised his brow as he got off his stallion and lead it towards the city carefully while trying to figure this reason of being there and if there was no way that anyone, even the Pharaoh, would know about it. He arrived as he tied the reins around one of the pillars as he looked at the statues that had the Egyptian deities associated to Light along with Anubis, the Protector of the Dead, as if it they were trying to seal whatever it was from ever coming to the surface from the Underworld itself.

_'What is this place?'_ He thought as he saw the two doors in front of him, causing him to feel Daibound to emerge from him. "Daibound?" He asked as he was about to question his own Ka as it opened the doors with its power, causing it to slither in. Bakura followed right behind the creature as it lead him to an underground ritual that had the darker Egyptian deities. "I see. So the surface deity statues are keeping the deities of darkness at bay to prevent something from destroying the world itself," he said as he heard faint clapping, causing him to look over quickly to see a hooded man sitting on an altar.

"Very good, Bakura. Very good indeed," he said as Bakura slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Who in the pits of darkness are you?" Bakura asked as the hooded man lowered his hood calmly to let Bakura see who he was speaking to. The man had frog-like eyes as he smirked faintly while holding a headpiece that resembled to a frog.

"I am Keku. I'm sure you know what element I belong to," he said as he looked at Daibound. "Seems you've been treating your hatred into this marvelous creature. My lord will be pleased," Keku said as Bakura looked at him for a moment.

"Why exactly am I here?" Bakura asked.

"You want to bring utter darkness upon the world, don't you? Take revenge on your fallen people. Take back what you lost to the Pharaoh and his Sacred Guardians," Keku answered as Bakura stared at the other for a moment. "My master will give you that. Assist us and we will give you the very power to obtain your goals," he said to the Thief King as Bakura was yearning for revenge since he was a child.

"What about the other power that relies on the seven Millennium Items that were crafted from the souls of my people?" Bakura asked. Keku just chuckled. "What's so damn funny?" Bakura asked again as Keku just looked at him for a moment.

"You think that Zorc will give you power? He's just another underling that serves my master," Keku replied. "Besides, he'll be release if you do so. You know the location of the underground sanctuary, so just gather the remaining pieces," he stated as he closed his eyes. "So what do you say, Thief King Bakura?" He asked as he offered his hand out to the other calmly.

Seeing the out stretched hand from the other, Bakura was deep in thought for a moment. "If I join, there's only one thing I want to prevent from ever happening," he said as Keku raised a brow at him.

"That is?" Keku asked.

"I want you not to let anything happen to Amun and Anai. They're my childhood friends and I have strong feelings for them since I know deep in my wretched heart that they were manipulated into serving that bastard Pharaoh Atem," Bakura said as Keku leaned back a bit and closed his eyes. There was silence in the room as Bakura waited until the other agreed to his terms. _'What is taking him to think of something so simple?'_ He thought to himself as he felt another dark presence, causing him to shift his gaze to the corner of his eye.

"He's speaking with our master," another masculine voice said as he saw a man with serpentine eyes.

"Who might you be?" Bakura asked her.

"I am Apep," he answered as he looked over to his partner who was in deep meditation. "Speaking with master by setting a term for servitude isn't easy. Sometimes he'll rarely allow it or have us destroy you on the spot," he stated as he glanced at Bakura again. "Just for two people's lives to be spared?" He asked.

"Just two. No one else," Bakura answered. "I would enjoy torturing Pharaoh Atem for what his father did to my people and taking my friends away from me as well as turning on me," he stated as Apep curled his lips into a twisted smirk.

"That is something that we like. No mercy, thriving for power, seeing the world being engulfed in darkness for all eternity," Apep said as he turned his head over as he noticed Keku opening his eyes. "About time. What did he say?" He asked him.

"He'll allow it," Keku replied as he looked at Bakura, causing Bakura to grin a bit.

"Good. He got himself a good soldier for his purpose," Bakura said.

"Alright. Let's us begin our work," Apep said as the three began planning their actions.


	22. Chapter 22

As evening came to the kingdom, Anai walked down the corridor as she was bringing back an empty tray that had food for Kisara earlier while her brother was sleeping from his encounter with Anubis to prepare himself for another Ka spirit. She was worried about the results if it would be a foolish move for him to have another Ka spirit while having Horus on his side or not since it would affect his soul greatly.

_'I know he wants me to be safe along with our friends and the kingdom as well. But what will the cost be for obtaining that Ka?'_ Anai thought as she knew that his potential was great, but should know the risks of tapping into the darkness to battle against Bakura and his Diabound. She stopped and dropped the tray, causing the sound to echoed as she was in a trance-like state.

Shimon came around the corner with Isis as Anai collapsed to the ground suddenly. "Anai!" Isis called out as she rushed over with Shimon as he held her up while Isis placed her hand on Anai's forehead. "She has a minor fever," Isis said as Karim and Shada came over immediately.

"Shada? Can you help me with her?" Shimon asked as Shada nodded his head and scooped up Anai in his arms. "I'll get some medicine prepared for her," Isis said as she lead Shada to the treatment chamber of the palace with Shimon behind. Karim had the palace servants to clean up the mess as he went to the throne room to inform the Pharaoh and the remaining Sacred Guardians.

"Pharaoh Atem," Karim said as he knelt down before him while Seto and Aknadin were also present.

"Karim? What is the matter?" Atem asked him as he raised a brow.

"Priestess Anai. She has fallen ill," Karim replied, causing Seto and Atem to widen their eyes as Atem rose out of his throne.

"Take us to her!" Seto barked at the other as Karim got up and led both men to the treatment chamber.

Aknadin remained behind as he stroke his beard a bit. _'This could go well,'_ he thought. _'With her Ka taken, it should be powerful enough to out ranked the Egyptian Gods. Then Seto would be the new Pharaoh,'_ he added, causing him to smirked wickedly as he headed towards the dungeons to see the prisoners.

In the treatment chamber, Karim came in with Atem and Seto as Shimon was mixing the herbs together while Isis had placed a wet cloth over her head. "I have brought Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto," he said to them as Seto went over, but was stopped by Shada.

"Shada. Get out of my way," Seto growled as Shada shook his head once.

"I am sorry, Seto. But neither you or the pharaoh cannot be near her in case this is a serious case," he answered.

"Like I would let you stand in my way!" Seto snapped.

"Seto! That is enough!" Atem shouted as the other looked at him for a moment. "I know you are upset about this, but you are not the only one that is concerned about her," Atem explained as he saw Amun emerging from the shadows.

"Isis? Can you do me a favor?" Amun asked as he glanced at the other calmly.

"Anything," Isis replied. "I want you to use your Millennium Necklace to see her future. Not too far, but to see if she pulls through," Amun said as he knew that seeing the future was confidential, but a small amount wouldn't do much harm by gathering that information alone.

Isis nodded her head once as she concentrated that caused it to glow. She had a glimmer of images of Anai with Mana and another female that had white hair and blue eyes, laughing amongst themselves from a small conversation, causing her to smile that made everyone present to look at her and Amun, who had a small look of relief as if he had already knew.

"Well?" Seto asked her.

"Will Anai pull through?" Shimon asked the young priestess as the Millennium Necklace stopped glowing, causing Isis to open her eyes and looked at them.

"She will pull through," she answered, causing Atem to sigh in relief.

"That's good. However, I wish for her to be guarded," Atem said as Amun looked at Seto for a moment.

"I can watch my sister with my men. You just take care of any other matter that you have already," Amun told him as Seto knew that Amun wasn't stupid. Seto nodded once as he turned around for a moment.

"I would want to have noticed when she comes to," Seto said as he walked off as Karim and Shada looked at Atem for a moment.

"Is there anything we can do for you, our pharaoh?" Karim asked.

"Just try to gather any information that you can within the kingdom. If there is something amidst, come to me immediately. I will not tolerate any secrets or plots in my kingdom," Atem told them as Shada and Karim nodded their heads as they headed off.

Shimon finished mixing the herbs together and poured it into a bowl of water to make sure Anai managed to swallow it all. "Amun? Can you assist me with this?" He asked the young man as Amun nodded his head once and sat on the side of the bed, lifting his sister up while tilting her head just a bit while Shimon brought the bowl to her lips and tilted it for her to consume.

Atem walked over to Isis, causing the priestess to look at him for a moment. "Isis, I need to know if you sense anything that would make her obtain another Ka?" He whispered to her, causing Isis to be surprised.

"My pharaoh, that would cut her life in half," Isis answered back quietly.

"I know, but would that be possible?" He asked her again as Isis looked at her Millennium Necklace for a moment, then at his Puzzle and then at the Circlet.

"It is up to the gods or not," Isis said as she looked at him.

"I understand," Atem replied. "If they do give her another Ka, then I wish to be present," he added. He looked at Amun as he knew that other had known what they were discussing about and nodded his head once to them as he laid his sister down on the bed carefully and covered her up.

Amun walked over to Atem and Isis as he leaned into their ears, causing both to look at him for a moment. "Please keep a close eye on her. I don't want Osiris to take her," he whispered to them as he walked away from them as Shimon followed quietly to ensure the Medjai not to worry.

"I pray that Osiris will not take her," Atem said as he sat down in a chair.

"And I as well. But all we can do now is wait and see," Isis said as she sat down carefully and watched Anai sleeping through the process from obtaining her medicine from Shimon.

"I need you to tell me what exactly happened to her before she fell into unconsciousness," Atem told her as Isis nodded once as she closed her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

"And that is what exactly happened, Pharaoh Atem. That is all that I know of," Isis explained as Atem was pondering how could this happened to Anai. There was no intruders on the palace grounds since the Medjai were usually on their toes to protect the inhabitants that resided within the kingdom while Amun had his Gravekeepers keeping an eye on the city to alert them if Bakura was arriving to be well prepared from last time.

"Isis? Do you think we have a traitor within us?" Atem asked her as the other was surprised to hear that sort of question from the young pharaoh himself as she began to pondered as well.

"Well, I do not know. The Millennium Necklace does not allow me to see things like that, but Seto's Millennium Rod, Shada's Millennium Key and Karim's Millennium Scale would have to inform us about that," Isis replied truthfully.

"I see," Atem said as he looked at the floor. "I feel..useless right now," he stated.

"Pharaoh Atem," Isis said as she looked at the other with great concerned.

"Isis, I've known Anai and Amun when we were just small children. Anai always been studying while Amun was training to become the leader of the Medjai in order to protect me and the people within the kingdom. But to tell the truth, I have feelings for Anai," Atem explained as Isis stared at him for a moment.

"Strong feelings?" She asked him.

"Very strong. And very deep," Atem answered and looked at her. "I know that Seto have the same feelings for her as well, but I am confused what is right and not right," he said.

"You do not know what fate lies for you if she choose you or Seto?" Isis asked him, seeing the young pharaoh nod his head once. "I could see that if you wish?" She asked him again as he shook his head.

"No. I don't want to know things like that for personal gain. I wish to make sure that I see it through the end," Atem answered as he looked at her once more, smiling a bit to cause the other to smile as well.

Suddenly, an orb of light appeared next to Anai, causing Isis and Atem to be well aware to see if it was the six-winged being that Atem saw that night when Anai was abducted or not. Isis spotted another orb of light appear as it took formed of the six-winged being, causing her to be a little surprised to see Anai's personal Ka.

'_**Greetings Pharaoh Atem and Priestess Isis,'**_she said as the two nodded their heads to her. The six-winged being looked over at the other orb of light and sighed softly. '_**Come now. You can take form. They have been raising both of them when they were young,'**_ she told the orb as it began to manifest into form slowly while Atem and Isis watched.

Isis was surprised not to know that this event was going to happen as her Millennium Necklace did not activate ahead of time, but she had guessed that the six-winged being must be connected to Anai and Amun somehow. As the orb took form finally, it appeared as a long-haired male with pointed ears and dark eyes, while his body was masculine and had scars on him as if he had fought in many battles while wearing a leather-crossed harness on his chest.

The male spirit cracked his neck slightly as he looked at Anai for a moment. '_**She got your beauty, my dear. As I predicted,'**_ he said to her, causing the other spirit to blush.

'_**Well, Amun got your tactical talents along with combat skills and leadership, dearest. But Anai does obtain more than her beauty,'**_ she said to him, causing them to forget that both Atem and Isis was present. They heard a faint clearing of the throat from Atem, causing them to look at him for a moment.

The male spirit looking at Atem very closely as he was like an overprotective being while the other spirit sighed softly. _**'This is the one? This is the one that gave them a place here?'**_ He asked her as he looked at her.

_**'Yes, this is one that asked his father to let them live here,'**_ she replied.

_**'Is he the one that has a thing for her?'**_The male spirit asked her again.

_**'Him and one other,'**_ the female spirit replied.

The male spirit looked at Atem for a moment, studying him hard as he faintly smirked. _**'Yeah. He's a pure one for sure,'**_he said as knelt down in front of Atem. _**'I am in your debt for you taking in Amun and Anai,'**_ he told him as Atem smiled.

"None needed. Besides, it was Amun that saved me from a snake so I would not be bit," Atem explained. "If it wasn't for him, I would not be present now," he added as he saw the male spirit to stand while he looked up at him. "May I ask something?" Atem asked.

_**'Of course,'**_ the male spirit said.

"I know that the six-winged Ka has to be Amun and Anai's mother. Are you their father?" Atem asked politely.

_**'Very well observant,'**_ the male spirit said as he chuckled. _**'Yes, I am the spirit of their late father,'**_ he stated.

Isis was surprised to see the late parents of both of her dearest friends, which one in particular she admired secretly but unable to express it.

_**'I've been an excellent swordsman in my life and I had to prove myself worthy for Lord Osiris to come back to this world,'**_ the spirit said to them as he looked at Anai and went over to her, brushing the bangs from her face.

"You know, I think you should stay with your daughter," Isis suggested. "I think it is best for both parents to be around since Amun has enough already," she stated.

_**'I know. Horus is a strong being for Amun and he has those Gravekeepers to assist him on daily basis. But preparing for the final test for obtaining what Anubis has in store for him is going to be either good or grim,'**_ said the male spirit.

_**'I agree with Pharaoh Atem. She does need us,'**_ the female spirit said to him.

_**'Whenever she is in danger or is determined to save someone, we will definitely be there,'**_the male spirit said as he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. The female spirit smiled as she held her husband's hand, causing them to vanished when Anai began to stir, causing her to open her eyes barely.

"Anai. You are awake," Isis said as she helped the other to sit up slowly.

"What happened?" Anai asked.

"You had a fever and collapsed. We brought you here to recover," Isis replied as she placed her hand on Anai's forehead as she could no longer feel any heat from there.

"I didn't mean to worry everyone," Anai said as Atem held her hand softly.

"Do not blame yourself. You work very hard and you should take it easy," Atem said to her calmly.

"But what about Bakura? What if he strikes?" Anai asked.

"Then we will all be ready for that," Isis answered as she helped her off where she was lying on. "You are a strong woman with an extraordinary power than you let on," she added as the doors opened to see Amun coming in with Shimon and Mana.

Amun walked over to his sister hastily and embraced her as Anai held him for a moment. "I was afraid I would of lost you," he whispered to her.

"You're never going to rid of me," Anai replied softly as she saw Mana, who was relieve as well for her status.

"I guess the medicine worked," Shimon said as he looked at Atem and Isis. "Did anything happen, young pharaoh?" He asked Atem as Atem only smiled and shook his head.

"No. Just patient waiting and prayers for her recovery from us," Atem answered.

"I'm so happy that you're all right, Anai!" Mana exclaimed as she hugged her friend while having some tears form in her eyes.

"Mana, don't cry. It was just a minor illness," Anai said in reassuring tone as she couldn't blame her for having tears of joy. She had lost her mentor, she didn't want to lose her friend that was like a sister to her.

Anai smiled faintly as she had an idea come to her. "How about we go to the garden?" She suggested as Mana nodded as she looked at the others.

Amun had a feeling to sneak out of the palace as he nodded calmly and looked at Atem. "I think it would be best. Get some fresh air and have the stress slip away," he states as he walked with his sister as Mana tilted her head as she thought she saw two Ka spirits walking behind Anai and Amun, causing her to smile big.

"Coming!" Mana called out as she ran after them as Shimon looked at Atem and Isis.

"At least she is well," Shimon said to them as they both nodded.

"I am going to join them. Let the others know that she is well," Atem said to them and began to walk after them as he knew that they had more allies in the afterlife as he wonder if he would see his friend Mahado again.


	24. Chapter 24

During the middle of the night, the High Priest Aknadin was having a restless slumber in his chambers as his Millennium Eye was throbbing from the incident from Bakura a few nights ago. He tossed and turned as he was having memories on what he did in Kul Elna years ago and seeing Bakura trying to rip his Millennium Eye out, causing him to wake up in cold sweat while panting hard. He held his left side of his face as he groaned weakly while he knew he would have to figure something out to handle Bakura and his blasted Diabound, since the Thief King had Mahado's Millennium Ring from their battle.

He blinked a few times as he looked around his chamber. _'I know I felt a dark presence,'_ he thought to himself as he slowly looked to the door, seeing a shadow figure standing in front of the door itself. "Wh-Who is there?" He asked as the figure began to walk towards him. "Wh-Who are you?" He asked again as the figure continued walking towards him. "Answer me!" He shouted in a demanding tone as the figure vanished, causing him to be confused.

_'Where did that being go?'_ He asked himself as he turned his head over as he saw the same shadow being by the side of his bed, causing him to be startled. "Wh-What are you?" He asked the being. He saw the person looming over him as he was in shock what he just witnessed. He was staring at himself, but dressed in different garments and missing his right eye.

"What sorcery is this?" Aknadin asked.

_**"No sorcery. I am you, Aknadin. The other half that is from the evil from your darkest heart,"**_ answered the dark reflection.

"M-Me?!" Aknadin shrieked as he could not believed he was seeing or hearing. "I-Impossible!" He said as he heard the dark reflection faintly chuckled.

_**"It is not impossible, Aknadin. Since you after you made a dark deal with the darkness, causing me to appear before you as I am now,"**_ replied the Dark Aknadin.

"What do you mean by that?" Aknadin asked him_**. **_

_**"I will tell you exactly what I mean,"**_ Dark Aknadin said as he crossed his arms slowly in front of his chest. _**"It is a person's fate from birth, no matter where they are from or what status they were born in, whether they were good or evil, they are both sides of the same coin. We all walk on the same road, but when we come to the middle that splits into two, some of us go different direction to seal our fate,"**_ the Dark Aknadin explained as he looked at Aknadin. _**"And when you arrived at the two roads that took different directions, you took the road that opened that very door to darkness. Hence you have sealed YOUR fate…MY fate,"**_ he concluded.

"A-Are you saying that I will place the seven Millennium Items on the stone slab that Amun mention? That I will make a pact with darkness for greater powers?" Aknadin asked.

_**"Yes,"**_ Dark Aknadin answered. _**"But heed my warning if you continued to go further down the road of darkness. You will eventually become something that is more evil than Bakura himself,"**_ he said.

"What will I become?" Aknadin asked him again.

_**"You will eventually become the High Priest of Shadows,"**_ Dark Aknadin answered. _**"You will conquer the palace, gather an army of monsters from the stone slabs and together with the restless spirits from Kul Elna, you will lead a battle against the Pharaoh and his priests,"**_ he added.

Aknadin was shocked as he could not believe what he was hearing. He would become the High Priest of Shadows? That he would become a greater evil than Bakura himself? "I have a feeling there is more?" Aknadin asked once more.

_**"Indeed. Even though you will become a High Priest of Shadows, you will be serving underneath something that is ancient evil that no man would ever encounter,"**_ Dark Aknadin said. _**"But you still have a chance to escape that fate. Give up your personal goals,"**_ he added as he manifested a mask in his hand.

_'Give up my goals? Give up the chance of a lifetime to give my son Seto everything he wanted? To let that little bastard Bakura continue to bring more destruction to this world?'_ Aknadin thought to himself as he grasped the bed sheets. "No..I refuse to give up my goals and let anyone get in my way!" Aknadin shouted as the Dark Aknadin placed the mask on his face.

_**"Very well. You have made your choice and fate and those around you theirs as well,"**_ Dark Aknadin said as faced him. _**"Farewell,"**_ he said as he vanished into the shadows as Aknadin scoffed as he lied down on the bed.

"Ridiculous on listening to some mere hallucinations. It must be the stress getting to me at this age," he said to himself as he closed his eye. "I will never give up. I will achieve my goals and Seto's goals and that is something I refused to surrender to anyone or anything that would tell me otherwise," he murmured.

As he fell into slumber once more, he did not realized that he was being watched from the shadows themselves while faint chuckling echoed in the chambers themselves.

* * *

As daylight came, Anai was with Kisara and Mana as they were in the garden. While they were enjoying themselves, Seto was watched from the distance, not knowing that Atem was coming from behind. He heard a faint clearing of the throat, causing the High Priest to turn around as he saw his pharaoh standing before him.

"Is there something you wish of me, my pharaoh?" Seto asked him.

"I'm just wondering how the girls were doing," Atem answered him as he saw the three smiling and laughing happily.

"They are doing just fine, my pharaoh. They are just having a pleasant time," Seto said as he looked at the trio again.

"That's good. Mana especially since she has been working hard to become a master magician like Mahado," Atem said calmly as his eyes were filled with sorrow when he mentioned his late friend.

There was a pause of silence between the two as Seto looked at Atem for a moment. "I have a feeling that you have something else that is on your mind?" Seto questioned as Atem glanced at him.

"Indeed," Atem answered as he looked at the other for a moment. "There is a rumor that you have deep feelings for Anai. Is that true?" Atem asked as he remained calm while knowing that there would be tension.

"I have known her from our youth, my pharaoh. But to answer your question, yes, I do have deep feelings for her as I know that you have the same feelings for her," Seto answered as he looked at Kisara. "However, I cannot help wonder why I have deep feelings for Kisara as well," he added as Atem raised a brow at him for a moment. He was surprised that Seto had feelings toward someone, but to two women? He felt sorry for Seto for having a complicated situation, but he hoped that he would figure out who he wanted to be with for certain.

"I have deep feelings for Anai as well," Atem said as he knew there will be a rivalry for her.

"I see.." Seto answered as he closed his eyes. "Are you planning to have her as your queen?" He asked Atem as he tighten his Millennium Rod for a moment, wanting to do unthinkable things to Atem, but knew he couldn't because of Amun being around, especially when he remembered that Amun was always lingered in the shadows for either making an appearance once summoned or dismissed to do something.

"I haven't thought of it yet," Atem said as he placed his hand on the railing. "But the thought has crossed my mind a lot," he added as he waved at Anai, which she was the first amongst the three to spot the two together.

* * *

Anai smiled sweetly as she waved back at him and Seto. Mana blinked a few times as she saw Seto and Atem present as she waved merrily. Kisara blinked a few times as she saw the young pharaoh present as she weakly waved at him and Seto.

"I didn't know we would be in the presence of the pharaoh," Kisara said quietly to them as Mana looked at her.

"Atem does like to see how everything and everyone is doing. He's a good friend of ours too," Mana stated as she got up. "But I think that they're really here to see a particular lady," she said Anai shook her head.

"Come now, Mana. We don't want the rumors going off hand now," Anai said to her as Kisara looked at her for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Kisara asked her.

"She means that Seto might have a crush on her along with Atem," Mana answered. "I think she is more suitable for Atem though," she added as Anai looked at her calmly.

"Right now we do not know who is more interested in me and if the day comes that I will become wed, I would gladly accept my destiny with the one I am destined to be with," Anai said to her calmly. "But until then, we have other matters to deal with," she added as Mana nodded her head.

"You do know that the Thief King will try to abduct you, right?" Mana asked her.

"I'm well aware of that," Anai said to her as Kisara looked worried.

"If you know he's planning to abduct you like last time, maybe we could ask the pharaoh to send us to a secluded place that no one knows about?" Kisara suggested as Anai looked at her.

"Bakura will still find a way to locate me, especially with a particular item that he wears around his neck," Anai said to her as Mana weakly nodded once as she knew that her former master wore it and it would alert the user to locate anyone or anything, depending what the user desired the most.

Anai got up calmly as she helped Kisara up to her feet. "Let's go inside. It looks like it is going to rain soon," she said to them as both of them nodded once as they walked to the staircase to the palace, bowing their heads to Atem and Seto as they walked by.

* * *

Atem and Seto nodded their heads to Anai, Mana and Kisara as they went inside as Seto glanced over at Atem.

"Just remember this, my pharaoh. We are not the only ones that have deep desire for Anai," Seto said as he turned around and walked inside.

Atem stared at Seto from behind as he knew that he was right. Bakura would try again to capture Anai like he did before as he looked at the sky for a moment, seeing the storm clouds coming. _'Something is going to happen. I can feel it,'_ Atem thought as he walked inside quietly as he would have to have the medjai and palace guards on high alert for anything.


	25. Chapter 25

As the rain began to fall on the kingdom, Bakura was on his horse as he glanced over at the two figures behind him: Apep and Keku. He remembered the day that they acquired their physical appearance with the help of their master, Set. Even though Set was still sealed away, he had to make sure that Bakura would not fail on his next attempt on obtaining the Millennium Items. He heard the footsteps as Apep was on his right while Keku was on his left, observing the kingdom from a far off distance.

"So this is the kingdom?" Keku asked him as Bakura nodded once.

"Where the Millennium Items reside along with the wielders that hold them," Bakura said as Apep remained silent for a moment. "The very place that Anai and Amun currently live," he added as he looked at Apep. "So, any word from your serpent spies?" Bakura asked.

"The place is heavily guarded. Medjai and palace guards," Apep answered. "Now tell me the description of your friends so I can locate them where they are at exactly," he said, while receiving a look from Bakura.

"Guess you didn't get the memories I have of them?" Bakura asked him as he closed his eyes. "Anai and Amun have light tan skin and amber eyes, but the hair are completely different from another," he said as he opened his eyes. "Anai and Amun have amber eyes that resembles the sand itself. They both have dark hair that are the color of darkness itself," he added. "Amun is the leader of the Medjai while Anai is the High Priestess for that son of a bitch Pharaoh Atem himself," he stated as he clenched the reins a bit of his stallion's bridle. "I will not let him or anyone else in that kingdom to have her," he growled as Keku faintly chuckled lightly. "What is so damn funny?" Bakura asked as he was aggravated.

"You truly love that woman?" Keku asked him.

"Of course I do! What kind of foolish question is that?!" Bakura snapped at him.

"Nothing. Just remember not to let your emotions get the best of you when you are around her," Keku stated as he looked at the kingdom. "Anything Apep?" He asked the other.

"I have found Anai. She is with a group of females. Amun is nowhere to be found," Apep answered truthfully.

"There could be a reason why you do not see him. The shadows are his domain. He travels through them and exits them to be at the exact location," Bakura huffed as he was trying to stay calm as he pondered what was he thinking to work with them. Power? Destruction? Protection of his two closest friends? He sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. "So only Keku would know since he is more in tune with the shadows, right?" He questioned as Keku nodded his head once. "Okay, but here's a question for you. How could you go undetected without Amun even knowing?" Bakura asked him.

"I am Egyptian God, Bakura. He is still a novice to me," Keku said as he sat down and concentrated as his aura glowed dark purple. Bakura watched as Apep watched the other for a moment.

"He tends to do things since his vision of darkness is outstanding," Apep said to Bakura as he looked at him for a moment. "Most likely that Amun would feel like he has someone watching over his shadow and could never shake the feeling off no matter where he went," he added as Bakura nodded once to him as he continued watching the other continued doing his work.

Keku opened his eyes as he looked at them. "He's in the shadows. Doing the grounds checked so no intrusion would be attempted," he said as Bakura faintly chuckled.

"Apparently he forgot that my Diabound has a few tricks up his sleeve," Bakura stated as Keku got up on his feet.

"So what is the game plan?" Apep asked his partner.

"We strike at nightfall. Our powers are stronger in our element so while we got the palace guards and most of the medjai busy, Bakura will do his thing and lead a chase so that Pharaoh Atem would have to follow him," Keku explained. "Then, while the two are combating, we strike down Pharaoh Atem together while Bakura obtains the Millennium Pendant," he added as Bakura smirked a bit, liking the plan completely.

"Sounds good. Pharaoh Atem will be in his weakest state and would be mostly indoors for his safety," Bakura said as he chuckled darkly. "Or that he won't see the light of day ever again," he added as the thought of Atem being destroyed sounded perfect and began to laugh maniacally as nightfall was beginning to show between the small cracks of the storm clouds.

"Looks like the time is now. Let us go!" Bakura shouted as Apep and Keku nodded their heads and rode off with Bakura to the kingdom.

* * *

Anai looked outside as it rain from her quarters after she departed from Mana and Kisara. It was rare for the rain to come to Egypt as she felt like it was a sign that something was about to happen, but couldn't tell what it would be or when it will happen. However, it was also good for the kingdom because the farmers rely on the rain for their crops since it was the dried season. She heard the door opening up as she turned her attention over as she saw Seto, causing her to smile at him.

"Hello Seto," she said as Seto smiled faintly.

"Hello Anai," he replied as he walked over to her and looked at the weather. "Seems the gods are giving the people what they need in order they survive," he said as Anai nodded her head.

"It's good to have a rainfall once in a while. But sometimes I wondered about if it is some kind of sign for something in the near future," Anai said as she looked up at him.

"Well, I cannot argue with your feelings, Anai. Sometimes the rain can be a blessing or an omen for something serious," Seto told her as he looked down at her.

"How is Kisara?" She asked him.

"She's fine. She worries about you though since you two have a bond like you with Mana," Seto answered her as he closed his eyes.

"And yet, you and brother do not see eye to eye," Anai stated as Seto knew that was the truth. Those two tend to butt heads with each other since Amun was the older brother and was looking out for his younger sister so no harm would come to her, making Seto the type of person not to trust along with High Priest Aknadin because of their secret meetings.

"I promise that your brother and I will get along eventually," Seto said to her as he held her hand. He felt her hand squeezing his as he smiled lightly. "I better leave you be. I'll go back checking on Kisara," he told her as he let go of his hand from hers as he began to head back to the doors.

"Kisara likes you a lot," Anai said, causing him to stop in his place.

"She told you?" He asked her, causing Anai to nod once.

"She talks about you a lot and asks me questions," Anai answered. "But I sense you are torn about something. Am I right?" She asked him. There was silence in the room for a moment as he knew that Anai was right about sensing things like that. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here," she said as Seto walked to the doors and opened one of them up.

"Thank you, Anai. I will always remember that," he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and began walking down the corridors.

* * *

As Seto continued walking down the corridors, he saw a palace guard coming towards him, causing him to raise a brow. "What is it?" He asked him as the palace guard knelt down in front of him.

"High Priest Seto. High Priest Aknadin has ordered death to the woman known as Kisara," he answered, causing Seto to be in shocked as he quickly glared.

"By what charge?!" He demanded.

"I do not know, High Priest Seto. All I was ordered to bring you to the prison," the guard answered as Seto scowled, wanting the answers as he knew he couldn't leave Anai alone.

"Amun!" He barked as the shadows manifested to take form of a human-like being as Amun finally emerged.

"I heard," Amun said as he looked at him.

"You will take me to the prison immediately and report yourself back to Anai so you can guard her!" Seto ordered as Amun did not show any sign of being annoyed as he nodded his head once.

"Guard," Amun said as he looked at the other.

"Yes Amun?" The guard asked.

"I want you to have your best men to guard Anai until I return. I am counting on you all," Amun told him as the guard nodded his head, causing Amun to look at Seto. "Endure the cold, Seto. Because it will not be pleasant on those who have not been in the dark as I have," Amun said as he placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, causing them to be engulfed in the shadows, leaving the palace guard to obey Amun's orders and headed to gather his best men to protect Anai.


	26. Chapter 26

As they arrived in the prison, Amun saw Kisara and High Priest Aknadin present as Seto narrowed his eyes at the older priest with another priest.

"Why is Kisara here?!" Seto shouted in a demanding tone as he knew that Kisara was an innocent.

"Oh yes, High Priest Aknadin. Do enlighten us on why she is here on false charges?" Amun asked him as his eyes were becoming colder whenever he was in the same room with that man.

"Maybe I could shed some light for you, High Priest Seto and Amun?" A voice asked as Amun turned his gaze over as he saw another man in the room. He guessed that he was the keeper of the prison as Seto looked at him.

"Explain then," Seto said to him. "Well, the Ka of the person soul is weak at first, but when they eventually become stronger with the right motivation," the prison keeper explained.

"I see. And you brought Kisara here because?" Amun questioned.

"Because this woman possesses a strong Ka in her soul then she realizes. In order for her to have the Ka to manifest, we must put her in the arena with the fellow inmates that possesses their strongest Ka," the prison keeper said.

"I see. Use her as some scapegoat for your selfish purpose," Amun said as he eyed Aknadin.

"We need her Ka to assist us protect the kingdom from that bastard Bakura! Have you forgotten your oath to protect Pharaoh Atem?" Aknadin scolded at him as Amun looked at him still.

"I haven't. But have you?" Amun questioned as he looked at Kisara. "Listen Kisara. These men are ruthless being down here and will kill you. Is this what you want in order to protect those who are dear to you the most?" He asked her softly.

Kisara was quiet for a moment and nodded her head once. "I am eternally grateful to you and Priest Seto for saving my life. I do not know if I have a strong Ka that resides in my soul, but if I do, I wish to protect those who I am close to," she answered as she looked at both Seto and Amun for a moment.

Amun glanced at Seto as he knew that he and Aknadin would be watching to see if Kisara could truly summon the hidden Ka within her as he sighed. "Alright. But if there are any signs of trouble, Seto or I will be at your aid immediately," he told her as he watched Kisara being taken to the arena where two of the dangerous inmates were present.

"Are you sure this is a wise thing for you to do? It is incredibly dangerous for her," Seto said to him.

"Have faith in her, Seto. That's all she needs from you is your faith," Amun told him as he stood as Seto took to his seat next to Aknadin to watch the fight.

"Listen to me, Seto. If anything happens to the pharaoh, we will not have any gods to protect us and the people. We must have the power of this god-like Ka as soon as possible, or we will truly have a downfall to the kingdom itself!" Aknadin said to him as Seto was truly in shocked as he looked at the older man next to him.

_'What is feeling that is deep in Lord Aknadin's eyes? Why? Why am I afraid to talk back to him?' _Seto thought as he stared at the other for a moment.

_'I will fulfill my goals that involves Seto himself. I refused to let it go to waste!'_ Aknadin thought as his cold glare was still on Seto as he looked over at Kisara with the two inmates.

Kisara was terrified as she looked at the men in front of her. She had listen to what they would do to her as she froze in her place, not knowing what to do.

_'Come on, Kisara. You can do it,'_ Amun thought as he kept his eyes on her as the inmates sent their Ka at her.

_'Call upon your power, Kisara!'_ Seto thought as he was beginning to panic for the woman that he secretly admired from the first time he saw her.

They saw her closing her eyes and remaining calm as they were in total shock to see if she was willing to throw her life away like that. Seto rose out of his chair and held out his Millennium Rod. "Duos! Come forth my spirit!" He ordered as his monster appeared and got in front of the inmates' Ka. "Horus! Come forth!" Amun commanded as his monster appeared and was next to Seto's monster as the two men went over to Kisara's side.

_'What are those two doing?!'_ Aknadin thought as he saw the two men protecting a mere woman that was supposed to have the power of a god within her soul. "Heh heh. Looks like the Pharaoh's lapdog and Priest Seto has joined the fight," said one prisoner. "Now we can pay you both back for all the hell you made us go through," the other said.

"You scum had it coming for your act of crimes," Amun said as the white coloring of white began to turn shades of gray.

"Die you bastards!" Both criminals shouted as they sent their Ka towards Amun, Seto and Kisara.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice!" Seto said as he looked at the chains that was holding up the arena. "Duos! Use your Astral Sword!" He ordered as his monster slashed the chains as both sides began to fall.

"Seto!" Aknadin called out as he was in shock to witness what Seto had done.

As Amun fell, Horus flew down and caught him on his back. "Many thanks, Horus. Many thanks," Amun said as he saw Seto holding onto the chain while holding onto Kisara's hand. "Seto! Kisara! We're coming!" He called out to them.

"Kisara!? Are you all right?!" Seto called down at her as had fainted before Seto noticed. _'Damn! This isn't good!'_ Seto thought as he heard a dark laughter from above as he saw the remaining inmate being hold up by his Ka's threads.

"That was too close! Luckily for me that my Ka has the ability of web weaving!" The inmate called out as he smirked. "Looks like you your Ka is in my web, Priest Seto! That makes you and her easy pickings!" He shouted.

"You forgot me, you lowly maggot!" Amun called out.

"And what will you do!? Incinerate us!?" The inmate snapped as he smirked wickedly.

Amun scowled as he knew that the inmate was right. If he used the fire, the black flames would burn the threads and possibly melt the chains and kill those who were in front of him. Suddenly, both men saw a bright light radiating from Kisara's body as the light formed into a White Dragon. "Well, this is new," Amun said as he shielded his eyes from the light. _'Apparently the dragon comes whenever Kisara is unconscious, letting the subconscious take over to summon that great of Ka,'_ he thought as he saw the dragon shielding both Seto and Kisara with its tail as it began charging up a large blue orb from its mouth.

"Gudoul! Cut the chains! Cut the chains so they can fall to their doom!" The inmate screamed as he was terrified on what was in front of him.

"Kisara! Wake up!" Seto called out as he looked down at the unconscious woman.

"Don't wake her Seto!" Amun called out. "If she wakes up, the dragon will vanish! That is how her power work on summoning it in the first place!" He stated as Seto looked at him for a moment.

"He is right, Priest Seto!" The prison keeper called out. "This is no ordinary Ka! This is her Ba – Her true soul that manifested that creature!" He added as both Seto and Amun, along with Aknadin from the sideline, looked surprised.

"You're telling us that's her Ba!?" Amun called out.

"Indeed!" The prison keeper answered.

"Well, if that is the case, let that dragon fire off that attack to wipe this bastard out!" Amun shouted as the dragon fired its attack at Gudoul, destroying it and the inmate into nothingness.

* * *

After Amun had Horus to fly up to get Seto and Kisara, Seto was holding Kisara in his arms as he looked down at her with great concern. Amun dismissed his Ka as he looked at Kisara as well. This was Anai's best friend when she came here to the palace and he would be damned to let anything happen to her.

"Could you take her to Anai's quarters?" Seto requested as the palace guards nodded their heads and took Kisara out of the underground prison arena.

"Never in my lifetime I have seen great power like this," the prison keeper said as Aknadin was impressed. "We should take this girl's creature immediately," Aknadin said as he felt a sharp grab around his neck, causing him to gag a bit.

"You listen here, old man. You are _**not **_exacting that girl's soul from her, do you understand?" Amun said as he turned his gaze over as the gray began to turn black slowly while his pupils began to shift from their amber shade into gold.

"Amun! Let him go!" Seto ordered.

"**NO!** You listen!" Amun snapped as he looked at Seto. "If he extracts Kisara's soul, she dies. Where is he going to put that great of power into? The tablet will shattered, so he would have to use someone that could handle that power for their own, but will not face the consequences," he stated as he looked at Aknadin still and let go of his neck.

"I maybe the leader of Medjai, but I tend to do my duty as an older brother. If you harm a hair on either Kisara or Anai, I _**will**_ make sure you will be sorry," Amun said as his eyes glowed.

Seto stared at Amun for a moment as he noticed the change in Amun's aura. "Amun, your eyes. They're not normal," Seto said as Amun was silent and kept his gaze on Aknadin.

"Heed my warning Aknadin. Heed it well," Amun said as he glanced at Seto. "Do not follow the dark path, Seto. That is where _**he**_ is on," he told him as he vanished in the shadows.

Seto watched the wisps of the shadows vanish as he looked at Aknadin for a moment as silence filled the room.

* * *

Amun emerged from the shadows as he breathed heavily. He wanted to avoid eye contact until his eyes were normal since Seto had mention their change. Amun stumbled as he went to Mahado's former chamber and sat on the bed that had been made before he left and never changed after his sacrifice. He looked down at the floor for a moment as his faithful Gravekeepers appeared before him, looking at him with great concern. He saw the Gravekeeper's Chief stepping forward as he knelt down to look at his master in case there was anything he could do.

"Please. Do not look," Amun requested as his pupils was slowly changing back from gold to their regular amber shade.

"Lord Amun. You must try to relax," said the chief as Amun stared at him.

"How can I!?" He snapped at the chief as he looked at them. "Aknadin wanted to sacrifice Kisara for her power! That is something I could never forgive that bastard in this lifetime to the next!" Amun shouted as he looked at them. "If he does anything to Atem, Anai, Kisara or anyone else that I am close to, I will kill him. That is a promise," he added as the Gravekeepers looked at him.

"Does Pharaoh Atem know?" The chief asked him.

"No. However, I will tell him about Aknadin's actions. This I swear," Amun said. The female Gravekeeper looked over as she saw the door opening, seeing Atem coming into the room quietly.

"Amun? Is something wrong?" Atem asked as Amun froze in his place.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, my pharaoh," Amun lied as he closed his eyes.

Atem walked over to him and placed his hand on Amun's shoulder, causing him to yank it back quickly as he stood in front of Amun. _'His skin is ice cold as if he had died,'_ Atem thought to himself as he looked at him. "Amun. Please open your eyes," he asked softly as Amun could not deny the pharaoh's request as his eyes opened, showing the grayness around his pupils as his pupils were normal. "Amun..What has happened?" Atem asked him as he checked his eyes. "Why are the whiteness around your eyes gray?" Amun glanced down as made Atem worried.

"I..have a lot of issues…I think that the darkness might consume me if I do not control them," Amun replied quietly.

Atem was in shocked as he sat down next to Amun. "Amun. I know the incidents with Bakura has been stressful for everyone, but I cannot lose you to the darkness. I don't want to lose you to the side that will consume you," he said to his friend as Amun nodded once, but barely. "I think you should rest. You've been pushing yourself way too hard," Atem added as Amun looked at him for a moment.

"But who will guard you and the others?" Amun asked.

"I have enough palace guards, medjai warriors and the Sacred Guardians that wield the Millennium Items to protect the kingdom. All that I am concerned about is you and I know Anai will agree if she saw you like this," Atem answered.

Amun sighed softly as he looked at his Gravekeepers. "Do you agree with Pharaoh Atem as well?" He asked them, causing the Gravekeepers to nod their heads once. "Looks like I should follow your orders, Pharaoh Atem. I will recover and battle the darkness that wishes to consume me like it already did with Bakura," Amun said as tapping was heard on the door, causing Atem to look over to see Seto.

"Seto. Could you assist me with something?" Atem asked as Seto came inside.

"What is it, my pharaoh?" Seto asked as he looked at Amun. "I want you to use your Millennium Rod to put him to sleep just enough for him to recover," Atem said as Seto kept his eyes on Amun.

"Yes my pharaoh," Seto answered as Atem smiled.

"Thank you, Seto. I am eternally grateful," Atem said as he got up and looked at Amun. "You can stay here while you recover," he said to Amun as Amun nodded and began to lie down on the center of the bed, taking a calming breath.

"Atem? Could you make sure Anai is safe during my absence?" Amun asked of him as Atem smiled.

"Of course," Atem replied as he walked out of the room.

Amun glanced at Seto for a moment as he remained calm. "Are you afraid?" He asked Seto.

Seto shook his head. "No. I am not," he replied as he pointed his Millennium Rod towards Amun's direction. "You will rest for two days. That should give you time to recover," he commanded as Amun looked at him as his eyes began to close slowly.

"Do not..let anything..happen to them," Amun whispered as he drifted off to slumber as Seto looked at the Gravekeepers for a moment.

"You will guard him?" He asked.

"Of course. He is our lord after all," the Chief answered as Seto knew what Amun meant before he fell into slumber.

_'I promise, Amun. I will not let anything happen to Kisara or Anai,' _he thought silently as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him while Amun began to fight against his own battle within.


	27. Chapter 27

At the palace grounds, Apep and Keku smirked faintly as they looked at each other. Bakura raised his brow as he looked at them, trying to figure out what they were smirking about all of a sudden.

"What got you two smirking?" He asked them as Apep and Keku glanced at him and then at each other again.

"Shall we tell him?" Apep asked.

"One of us should," Keku answered as he looked at Bakura, who was beginning to get frustrated from their little secret conversation. "Fine, fine. Your friend Amun is experiencing the darkness since he has so much rage in him," Keku said to him, causing Bakura to look at him for a moment.

"Yes. A rage that was this close consuming him into the purest darkness that not even his sister could get him out of," Apep added as Bakura turned his gaze over to the other.

"Then why hasn't he accepted that?" Bakura questioned. "Doesn't he know that the more rage he holds, the more power he will obtained?"

"Apparently, he does not want to lose himself completely to the darkness itself," Apep replied.

"He's afraid on what will happen if he does embrace it," Keku added as he crossed his arms.

"He's in deep slumber right now, so it would be easier for the plan to be set into motion," Apep said as Bakura nodded, knowing that abducting Anai and luring Pharaoh Atem and his guardians out in the open once more would be a chance, but would be a greater chance if he lured Atem further away from everyone and take the Millennium Pendant from him so he'll be one step closer to his goal.

"Alright. Let's begin," Bakura said as he used his Diabound to make its presence known as it cloaked them in its power to sneak through the palace grounds.

Apep and Keku slipped through the Diabound's cloaking ability as the palace guards spotted them, causing them to raise their hands up as Bakura smirked wickedly as he moved up the palace walls and got on the balcony. He used his Millennium Necklace to point the away where Anai was as he looked over to his left as he chuckled.

_'This is getting too easy,'_ he thought as he leapt from the railing of the balcony and landed on the exact balcony as he saw Seto in front of him as he saw Anai behind him. "Damn. And I thought I would get away with it again," Bakura said as Seto glared at him coldly as he pointed his Millennium Rod at him.

"You're not going to abduct her again!" Seto barked as Bakura only chuckled.

"Really? You think I come alone?" Bakura asked as Seto heard the screams of the palace guards, causing Anai to look over and using her Millennium Circlet for far sight vision. "See? I made a few friends," Bakura said as he looked at them still.

"The guards. They're being attacked by serpents," Anai said as she looked at Seto. "Not normal ones either," she added as Seto looked at her as neither of them expected to see Bakura appearing before them without making a sound, causing Anai to gasped.

"Looks like I'm more advanced than you know," Bakura said as Seto was preparing to stab Bakura, but was knocked across by Diabound's tail. "Now let's try this again!" Bakura exclaimed as he grabbed Anai by the waist and got on Diabound, causing them to flee the location as he whistled loudly for Apep and Keku to make haste. It wasn't long for them to be followed by Pharaoh Atem and his Sacred Guardians as they knew that Bakura would try to do the same technique twice from the last time.

"I am going ahead! The rest of you summon your creatures to protect the city along with its people!" Atem ordered as he cracked his stallion's reins as the Sacred Guardians obeyed and summoned their creatures to make sure they were well prepared for Bakura's actions, unaware about Apep and Keku's abilities.

"Bakura, let me go!" Anai shouted as she looked at him with a serious look.

"Sorry Anai, but I need you to witness your worthless pharaoh fails to save you," Bakura said as he smirked wickedly.

"You won't win, Bakura!" Anai snapped as she glared at him slightly, causing him to grabbed her chin firmly.

"Oh, how I love when you give me such a look," he purred as he glanced over his shoulder while seeing Atem racing after alone. "Looks like Apep and Keku are keeping the others at bay," he said.

"Apep? Keku? Bakura? What exactly did you do?" Anai asked him as she grew more concerned, fearing that she had lost her best friend to the dark forces for his personal goals. Bakura stopped his stallion as Diabound was present as Atem glared coldly at Bakura, knowing he would have to fight against him.

"Anai! Don't worry! I'll save you!" Atem called out.

"Atem! Please be careful!" Anai shouted as she had a hint of fear in her voice.

Atem noticed that something was truly up as he looked at Bakura. "Bakura! This ends now!" He barked as he kept his eyes on the other, hearing the other only cackle.

"You are right, Pharaoh Atem! This ends now!" Bakura answered as both auras from both men began to show, causing Anai to step back while knowing that one man would perish by the other's hands.

As Bakura watched Atem summoning his Saint Dragon of Osiris into the sky, he smirked wickedly as he knew that this was the same move he did like before. _'I see you're still using your Egyptian God as a decoy again! But it won't work this time!' _Bakura thought as he knew that Apep and Keku would be handling the Sacred Guardians, leaving the Pharaoh alone to battle with his Diabound. He held onto his stallion's reins as he watched, waiting for the right opportunity to strike as Anai knew that Bakura did something to gain more power.

"Strike Diabound! Use your Spiral Surge!" Bakura commanded as he knew that his monster was lurking within the darkness itself. Once the order was given, a spiral beam struck at Osiris, causing Atem to grasped his chest, spitting up blood from the sudden strike.

"Atem!" Anai called out as she pushed Bakura away from her as she fell off the stallion, wincing a bit as she looked at Bakura.

"Anai, return to me this instant," Bakura said with a faint growl in his tone.

Anai shook his head as she began to glow a faint radiant aura around her. "Bakura, don't make me fight you," she said as Bakura looked over at Atem's location.

"You wouldn't hurt your dearest friend, would you?" Bakura asked. "I know that you saw everything from the past, so you would understand why I am doing this," he said.

"But you have no right to bring innocent civilians into this!" Anai exclaimed as she stared at him while tears began to form from her eyes.

"They are serving a ruler that his father was involved with the destruction of our home! Sins of the father which that bastard must bear!" Bakura snapped.

"I won't let you hurt him or anyone else!" Anai shouted at him as she clasped her hands together, causing her to concentrate to summon her Ka from before. _'Please help us!'_ She prayed as a being appeared, but was not the same one that she summoned in her unconscious state. Bakura noticed this as he saw a muscular man with a large sword in his hand, causing him to raise a brow.

_'What is that!? That is not the same one that she managed to summoned from last time,'_ he thought as he felt a piercing pain across his chest, causing him to clutch it firmly.

"You…actually struck me," Bakura said as he bled from his mouth. "You would sacrifice yourself..just for that bastard!?" Bakura demanded as he stared at her.

"I would!" Anai answered. "For him and everyone else that is dear to me! Even if I have to knock some sense into you, I will save you from the corrupted darkness itself!" She added as Bakura looked at her with a stunned look, one that was mixed with anger and sorrow.

"Anai..Don't you realized what I had to do in ordered to obtain this greater power?" He asked her as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"You mention Apep and Keku. Those are the dark deities of Egypt," Anai said as stared at him. "What deal did you make with them, Bakura?" She asked him as she turned her attention, seeing a large serpentine being appearing behind Osiris, causing the Sacred Beast to be struck by its venomous aura, causing Atem to wince in agony. "Atem!" Anai called out as she narrowed her eyes, seeing the male with serpentine eyes staring at the battlefield. "You monster!" She shouted at her opponent, causing the male to look over, smirking a bit.

"I've been called worse," Apep answered as the warrior spirit appearing front of her to defend her from this being. "Seems you wish to fight me, child. As I promised Bakura, I will not harm you severely, but enough to make you weaken not to battle," he said as he turned his gaze over to Bakura. "Handle the pharaoh. Keku has his hands full with the leader of the medjai," he added as he turned his gaze over to Anai. "Alright child. Let us begin our battle," he said to her, causing him to summon his serpentine being that looked like a man, causing Anai's warrior spirit to get into a stance.

_**'It's all right, Anai. I won't let anything happen to my precious daughter,'**_ the spirit said to her, causing Anai to be in shock at first as she realized that this spirit was her father, the same one that had died when she and Amun were just infants before being taken by the thieves of Kul Elna. '_**You must be strong in order for us to take down this villain. Put aside your fears. Put every emotion into this battle,'**_ he stated as Apep faintly smirked.

"You think you can take me down that easily? This shall be amusing indeed," Apep said as both spirit beings began to duel while Bakura was focused on Atem and his monster.

Bakura squinted his eyes as the rays of light began to pierce through the night sky, causing him to grunt while shielding his eyes. _'Impossible! The sun's light coming out in the middle of the night!?'_ Bakura thought to himself as he was in shocked to witnessed it. The last time that happened was when Anai's winged spirit appeared in the sky.

_'Bakura! I will destroy your mad darkness named slaughter with the power of my god!'_ Atem thought as he narrowed his eyes. "I call forth the Egyptian God, Sun Dragon Ra!" Atem called out as a golden winged beast appeared in the sky, screeching loudly.


	28. Chapter 28

"I call forth the Egyptian God, Sun Dragon Ra!" Atem called out as a golden winged beast appeared in the sky, screeching loudly.

_'How is this possible!? He can call forth the god of the sun!?'_ Bakura thought to himself as he knew that something was going to happen if he didn't come up with a strategy for the victory he desperately needed.

"Diabound cannot hide itself without the shadows! It is now our chance to strike!" Karim shouted as Bakura grinded his teeth a few times.

_'Now I remember. Diabound has a power of a Egyptian God itself,'_ he thought as he smirked wickedly. "Diabound! Use Thunder Force on Ra!" Bakura commanded as the tail of the dark Ka shot a thunder attack towards Ra's direction. _'With that power, the attack will destroy the god of the sun!'_ Bakura said to himself in confidence.

As Atem watched in horror, he saw Duos appear as he quickly turned his attention to see Priest Seto present. "Duos! I place all of my Ba in your sword! Strike now!" Seto commanded as Duos' sword glowed brightly as the spirit used its Aura Sword to get between Ra and Diabound's attack. _'If I can hit with all my strength and power at the very front of the attack, I may be able to deflect it,'_ Seto thought as he concentrated hard enough, washing the attack to be deflected.

Both Atem and Bakura were stunned from their locations, causing Bakura to give out an frustrated scream. "Seto! What are you doing here!? Who is watching Amun!?" Atem asked him as he was concerned about Amun being alone at the palace while they fought on the battlefield.

"Settle down, pharaoh!" Seto answered as he grunted a bit. "Amun is fine since he is with Mana, Isis and Shimon at the palace. He's still recovering from the darkness that would of corrupted him, so he's safe. And second reason why I am here is because I came to save Anai from that lunatic!" He added as he kept his eyes on Diabound. "Now strike at the beast while you still can, Pharaoh!" He shouted as Atem nodded his head once and turned his attention at Bakura's Diabound.

"Now Ra! Attack Diabound!" Atem commanded as Ra's body became engulfed in flames, leaving Bakura in total shock.

_'Impossible! It is covered in flames!'_ Bakura thought as he stared at the fiery winged beast.

"Flames within my Soul! I pour them unto you for this one final attack! God Phoenix!" Atem exclaimed as the fire bird flew towards Diabound directly, causing Bakura to feel the sheering pain of the flames as he screamed in agony. _'Did I get him? Did I actually kill him?'_ Atem asked himself as he waited patiently to see if Bakura was still alive or not from the attack from his Sacred Beast.

* * *

Anai glanced over as she was worried about Bakura as she was knocked back a few feet while the spirit of her father fought against Apep's creature. She breathed heavily as she saw the bright light in the sky, causing Apep to turn his attention over to the sight as well.

"Oh this isn't good," Apep hissed lowly. "Keku! Where are you, Frog boy!?" He called out as Keku appeared in front of him while keeping the hood over his head.

"I'm here, Snake Face. And I am quite aware of the situation as well," Keku answered him as he knew that their master Set was not going to be happy with this if he lost his recent servant to the Sun Dragon Ra.

Anai heard Bakura's scream, causing her to look over quickly to see her former best friend spewing up blood as he collapsed on his stallion. Her eyes widen as she ran over to him to check for a pulse, fearing that the attack from Atem was far too great for anyone to endure. She bit her lower lip while the faint cheering was coming from the soldiers and the Sacred Guardians for their victory as she squeezed Bakura's hand, feeling no pulse whatsoever. A single tear came down her cheek as she wanted to hold in the sadness from everyone, causing her to lower her head. "I am sorry I couldn't save you, Bakura. I really am," she whispered to him as she slowly began helping him off his stallion as she propped him against the wall.

"Contact the master immediately. We will not let this happen," Apep said to Keku as he stared at the other for a moment. As the dark aura was showing, he knew that Keku was already ahead of him as he knew this was bad for this situation when they were that close to achieving victory. As the ground began to tremble, everyone was unsure what was going to happen next as a seal appeared on the large rock formation where Bakura's corpse was leaning against.

"Looks like our master refuses to admit defeat from our enemies," Apep said quietly as he turned his attention at Anai. "Witness the events that will occur, child! Witness the power of our master, Lord Set!" Apep shouted in a hissing manner as his master's seal glowed, causing Anai to look up and stepping away slowly, fearing what would happen if she didn't. While she stepped back far enough, the dark laughter was heard, causing the cheering to ease as everyone were preparing to handle what was yet to come.

* * *

As dark laughter was heard from the seal, everyone's cheer had eased as they were preparing to handle what was lying ahead of them. Apep and Keku stared at the seal as an holographic image of a man with the mask appeared, causing them to be curious all of a sudden.

_'Why is he here?'_ Keku asked his partner by thought as the other shrugged.

_'You know how the master can only send his loyal servants in his place since he is still sealed away,'_ Apep answered his partner as Keku stared at him for a moment_. 'How in the Underworld should I know why he would summon him to the playing field?'_ Apep asked him as Keku shrugged as Anai was terrified, leaving her paralyze where she stood.

"Who are you!?" Pharaoh Atem called out as the laughter continued while releasing a negative aura throughout the land, causing the people to tremble in fear.

_**"I am known as Zorc Necrophades! I am one of the rulers of darkness that also controls the hands of time of past and future!" **_The entity said as he stared at him with the Millennium Eye. _**"I see that you have defeated our latest member of our Lord Set's army. However, I cannot allow him to die. Not just yet,"**_ he stated as Atem's eyes widen when he mentioned Set's name. If Zorc Necrophades was just another foot soldier, then the greatest threat was Set himself, whom everyone in Egypt knew about from the lore from the scrolls themselves. _**"Witness my incredible power!"**_ Zorc exclaimed as he extended his hands out. _**"Time Reversal!"**_ He shouted as everything began to go in reverse, from the death of Bakura back before Ra had destroyed Diabound.

_'Impossible! If he keeps this up, then Bakura will have the upper hand again!'_ Atem thought as he was in shocked along with the other Sacred Guardians. After witnessing Diabound being alive and well, they began to witnessed something horrible that would shattered their faith.

"Look!" Shouted one of the soldiers. "Ra is ascending back to the sky!" Said the other as gasps were heard from where they were at, including where Anai was at. Atem had watched his Sacred Beast to vanished as dark laughter was heard from Zorc, knowing that something was about to happen. Then suddenly, Atem felt a sharp pain from his chest as he spat up blood, remembering the damage that he had received earlier from Bakura's Diabound.

_**"Seems that things are back in order,"**_ Zorc said as he turned his attention towards where Apep, Keku, and Anai were at. _**"I leave the rest to you to finish him off,"**_ he added as Anai heard a dark chuckle coming from behind as she turned around slowly to see Bakura alive and well while he was on his stallion again from the time reversal. She gasped as Zorc's image vanished in the night sky as the seal faded away as Bakura kept his eyes on the serious injured Atem from the damage that Slifer received from his Diabound before Duos had the chance to deflect the attack.

"Seems that extra little help did do me some good," Bakura said as he wiped the blood from his lips. His face turned from a smirk to a grim grin as he began to cackle from the sight he had witnessed. "Seems that Diabound has killed the God of the Heavens!" He shouted as he extended his hand out to the other Kas that were present in battle. "Diabound! Eliminate the priests' Ka and slaughter the whole city!" He commanded as he turned his attention to see Anai.

"What is the matter, sweet little Anai? Surprised to see me alive and well?" He asked her as Anai did not speak or could not move as Bakura got off his stallion and walked over to her slowly. "It was so sweet of you to cry for me when I died. I still knew you had feelings for me," he said as he gently took her chin while Diabound fought against the Priests' Ka in the air while using the darkness for its concealment.

* * *

As one of the Ka was destroyed from Diabound's attack, Seto noticed it was Karim's Ka that was struck, leaving great concerned his fellow protectors.

"Pharaoh Atem! Allow me to awaken Amun so he could aid us in battle!" He pleaded as Atem looked at him for a moment. He knew that they would need all the reinforcements they could get, but he was still too concerned about Amun's condition while fearing that the darkness would consume him.

"He hasn't recovered just yet!" Atem answered as he stared at the sky while Diabound was causing destruction wherever it was hiding.

"Pharaoh!" Shada called out as Atem knew he had to do things without the aid of the leader of the Medjai.

Atem cracked the reins of his stallion's bridle as he galloped towards where Anai was at, knowing that he would put his life in jeopardy for not only for one person, but for everyone that would be the victim of Bakura. _'I know my Ba is running short, but I have to go to Bakura in order to prevent any more deaths here,'_ he thought as he cracked the reins again to make his stallion go faster. _'Anai! I am coming! Just wait a little longer and do not give in to his temptations!'_ He thought as the faint laughter was heard from the other side as if they planned to witness this historical event.


	29. Chapter 29

_'Anai! I am coming! Just wait a little longer and do not give in to his temptations!'_ Atem thought as he rushed towards the destination where Anai and Bakura were at. He cracked the reins a few times as he knew that he had to endure the pain just a little longer.

"Pharaoh! Come back here immediately!" Shada shouted as he cracked the reins of his stallion's bridle as he, along with the other guards, began to followed Atem in order to protect him. _'Does he not know that he has any strength left to fight against this monster? I cannot let him put himself in harm's way or I would never forgive myself!'_ Shada thought as he continued to follow Atem.

"Apep. Keku. Handle the situation against the guards and Sacred Guardians of Pharaoh Atem," Bakura requested as the two looked at him for a moment and nodded once, causing them to vanished in the darkness to intervene Shada and the others so Atem would be alone with Bakura. Bakura smirked as he saw his Millennium Ring glowing as it was pointing towards where the other Millennium Item was at.

_'Good pharaoh. You're coming here without any fear of death. I will not run or hide from you because this will be your death place,_' he thought as he turned his attention at Anai. "Seems that pharaoh is reckless as ever," he said to her with a confident smirk on his face. "But like I said earlier, he is not going to obtain you. Not when I am around," he stated as Anai looked warily at Atem.

"Bakura, do not do this!" Anai said in a scolding tone as her aura began to glow a bit.

"You'll do what? Harm me again? No matter how many beatings I'll receive, time will always go in reverse to make sure I am at full strength!" Bakura snapped at her, causing her to cringed a bit.

"If you want Atem, you have to get through me first!" She shouted at him as Bakura was stunned to see her standing up for herself to protect her childhood friend during her time at the palace.

"Do not make me harm you, Anai. You're too much important to me than any other treasure that I raided," Bakura said to her.

* * *

"Hurry! If we make it in time, we might be able to save him!" Shada shouted at the soldiers as the stallions stopped in their place while frantically moving around, refusing to go any further.

"What is wrong with these animals!?" Asked one of the soldiers as Shada turned his attention to two hooded beings in front of them, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Who stands in our way!?" Shada ordered as both Apep and Keku took off their hoods while staring at them with their unique eyes.

"We are Apep and Keku. Servants of our lord, Set!" Keku answered as both Apep and he began to released their dark aura around the area, sealing the protectors of the pharaoh from going any further.

"If you wish to save your precise pharaoh, then you will deal with us!" Apep hissed as he summoned his serpent beings from the shadows as Keku smirk wickedly. _'We leave things to you, Bakura. Do not screw it up,'_ he thought as he began to summon his creatures from the darkness also to keep the Sacred Guardians and soldiers at bay.

* * *

As the two stood their ground against each other, a whinny of Atem's stallion was heard, causing the two to turn their attention over to Atem's presence.

"Atem!" Anai called out as she was surprised to see him, causing Bakura to smirk a bit.

"Seems you just came in time," Bakura said as he began to chuckle.

"Bakura!" Atem shouted as he glared coldly at him.

"What's wrong, pharaoh? Did I do something to offend you?" Bakura asked as he was making sure to hit a nerve.

"Bakura! Stop harming the innocent into our battle! They have nothing to do with this and you know it!" Atem snapped as he was weaken from earlier.

Anai ran over as she looked at Atem with great concerned. "Atem," she whispered while Bakura continued to chuckle.

"It's funny. Even without your God beast, knowing you cannot summon anymore beasts, you decide to give me a lecture?" Bakura asked he stared at him. "And you have sweet little Anai to fight for your battles. Just like Mahado before he sacrificed his very soul for you," he added.

"Bakura!" Anai snapped as she helped Atem down from his stallion carefully as she let him leaned against him.

"Look here," Bakura said as he faced the city, causing Anai to have a déjà vu moment from their past when Amun, Bakura and her were little, causing her to look over with Atem beside her. "Do you see what I see?" He asked them. "The palace. The place where a spoiled king sits on his damn throne, controlling every little thing to see fit to keep balance in the world? Not knowing what it would it be like to see it from afar?" He asked as Anai stared at it for a moment.

"Anai and Amun did when they first came here from fleeing Kul Elna at least a decade ago. Yes, I give them both credit for achieving their goals," he said as he continued staring as if he was fascinated by it. "But when a thief sees it, it's something you can steal. The power. The city. The lives of humans. Even this pleasant view!" He exclaimed as he smirked a bit more.

"Bakura," Anai began to say as she stared at him for a moment. "Is that what your new master promised you in return for your loyalty?" She asked him, causing him to turn his attention towards her.

"Oh no, Anai. My sweetest Anai. This was something I planned long ago when I was a mere youth after the Kul Elna incident," he answered. "I vowed to become the King of Thieves when I obtain everything I ever wanted! And I have all the treasures, all the reputation across the land itself!" He exclaimed while laughing as both Atem and Anai stared at him.

"What promise did your new master give you if you help him succeed?" Anai asked him again, causing him to stop laughing all together while having the twisted smirk on his face.

"Do you really want to know, sweet Anai?" He asked her, causing Anai to nod once. "He promised to protect you and Amun from harm's way," he answered, causing Anai to feel guilty for having him to sacrifice his soul to something that wicked for their safety.

"Bakura! You haven't gotten anything by causing destruction to all, including your friends that wishes to save you from your fate!" Atem exclaimed. "Don't you know you are tearing Anai apart from doing this!?" He asked him.

"I'm going to keep my end of the bargain, pharaoh. So it doesn't matter how much you or anyone else to persuade me, I will still win," Bakura said as rumbling was heard as the ground began to break up underneath Anai and Atem, without sensing Diabound being present.

Anai screamed as she felt her wrist being caught by Atem, causing her to look up at him as she reached her other hand up to grab a ledge that he was holding onto.

"Pharaoh! Anai!" Shada called out as he brought Karim and Seto to the scene.

"Anai! Hold on! We're coming!" Seto shouted as he turned his direction to Bakura, who was kneeling down to the ledge where Atem was holding on while he held onto Anai's wrist until grasped the ledge of her own.

Bakura walked over and kneeled down, reaching for the Millennium Pendant until he finally snatched it from Atem's neck. "I'll be taking that," he said as he smirked victorious and put the Millennium Pendant around his neck.

"And now, pharaoh, I will end your life for good," Bakura said without any remorse in his eyes as he stepped on the ground to cause Atem to fall.

"Atem!" Anai called out as she looked over at Seto and the others. "Guard the palace!" She ordered as she let go of the ledge, causing Bakura to look in shock from witnessing her actions as he knew he didn't have enough strength to handle the Sacred Guardians and saving Anai.

"Diabound! Let's go!" Bakura ordered as he and his monster vanished while Seto, Shada and Karim screamed for Atem and Anai's names while they dived into the unknown darkness…


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile in Amun's chambers, Amun was still battling the corrupted darkness that was determined to obtain him, causing the Medjai leader to move his head slightly from side to side. As the Gravekeeper's Chief waited patiently, he saw both the spies being present while kneeling to him, as if he sensed something had happened. "What is your report?" He asked them as he prayed that nothing had seriously happened.

"Chief. Atem and Anai had fallen into a chasm," answered the spy on the right. Eyes widen from the Gravekeeper's Chief as he knew this was bad. _'If Amun finds out about this, he will be in a rage that no man or beast could stop,'_ he thought as he looked at the spy on the left. "How did it happen?" He asked as the spy was silent for a moment. "Thief King Bakura. He abducted Anai and there was a chase for her rescue. At first, Pharaoh Atem was successful, but however–" he stopped in mid sentence as he swallowed weakly.

"However what?" The Chief asked him.

"However, two unexplained beings appeared and managed to summon Zorc Necrophades. He reversed time and made Pharaoh Atem to lose to Bakura's hand," the spy answered as both of spies kept their heads low.

"Oh by the deities of Egypt.." The Gravekeeper's Chief whispered as he knew this was grave news as he looked over at Amun.

"How is our master?" They asked in a unified manner, causing the Chief to look over at them for a moment.

"He's still battling his own battle. It has only been a day since he was put into slumber, but I hope he does not succumb to the corrupted darkness that is being leaked that no mere man, woman or child could detect," the Chief answered truthfully. "We must continue to wait until he awaken on his own," he stated as the spies nodded their heads as they vanished to resumed their duty to keep an eye on the kingdom during Atem's absence.

_'Please let them live. For the sake of not only for the kingdom or its residents, but for Amun's sake,'_ the Chief thought silently as he sat down on the chair. "I wish I knew what you were facing in there, master. I would gladly assist to help you overcome this wicked darkness," he whispered as he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

* * *

Deep within Amun's mind, Amun's spirit was breathing heavily as he had fought against the souls that resided within the Millennium Bracer itself. He ran down the corridors as he was finding an escape temporary to recover his injuries as he felt his bracer glowing brighter, causing him to look down at it.

"You wish to show me everything?" He asked it as he extend his arm out while using the Millennium Bracer as a beacon to lead him to the location he needed to go. As the bracer began glowing brightly, he looked at the large door as he narrowed his eyes. "This is it!" He shouted as he pulled the door open as he vanished suddenly.

* * *

Amun opened his eyes slowly as he was relieving the past, which Pharaoh Aknamkanon was still alive and well while Atem was still an infant. "Seems I am just a mere shadow of this memory," he whispered to himself as he turned his attention over to the servant in front of Aknamkanon. He listened to the situation of the battle they were having as he knew it was a struggle for them all. "So they were in a serious battle that could of cost the kingdom itself," he murmured, causing him to see a younger Aknadin to be present before him, making Amun to scowl a bit.

"Is there no way we can protect the kingdom and its inhabitants?" Pharaoh Aknamkanon asked while having a worried look on his face.

"I know what the enemy's motives are for this battle," Aknadin answered him, causing Aknamkanon to look at him. "They want none other than the 'Millennium Tome' that has passed down within our great kingdom. Within the tome itself, it contains magical spells that are capable to manipulate gods and demons from the other side, which would bring the military forces to their very knees!" Aknadin stated, causing Amun staring at them for a moment. "If it falls to the enemy's hands, they would gain great power and the entire world would be theirs," Aknadin added.

"But it would be worthless to them since the spells have not been translated for a hundred years," Aknamkanon said to his brother.

"No. We have already finished the translation of the spells," Aknadin replied with a calm expression on his face.

"What?!" Aknamkanon cried out in disbelief.

"It is true, my pharaoh. The tome describes a form of magic called shadow alchemy," Aknadin said to him. "It can change things, from worthless objects, into precious items. It tells how to make seven treasures, which each treasure grants mysterious powers to the user," he added.

Amun remained silent as he continued to watch the memory. "These three magicians and I have already made preparations to perform this shadow alchemy. It will take exactly seven days to complete the items themselves," Aknadin said.

"How would you know this?" Aknamkanon asked his brother as he was debating to allow such a thing to happen or not.

"Because we had already made two prototypes for the objects, but they are unstable for anyone to use, leaving them complete failures," Aknadin answered. "But we know what to do since practice makes perfect," he stated.

Aknamkanon rose out of his throne and looked at his brother with a determined look. "I entrust the peace of the kingdom to these seven items when they are made!" He declared as Aknadin nodded his head and left the throne room.

"Show me more. Show me what exactly Aknadin do to create the seven Millennium Items," Amun said to his bracer as it glowed, causing Amun to witness Aknadin leaving the palace grounds and a young woman and child behind. Amun was stunned to see that the boy was none other than Seto as he felt pity for him as he was transported from his current location to the next memory that would shed more light of the untold secrets that dwells within the sands of time and the Millennium Items themselves.

* * *

Amun was transported to Kul Elna as he remembered the incident that happened that was imprinted in his memory. He saw the thieves being exterminated by the soldiers from the kingdom, listening to the screams and anguish from them. He knew they had it coming for murder and robbing, but this was unforgivable to give them a simple trial for their actions.

He balled his hands into fists as he saw himself with Anai fleeing from the massive slaughter as he turned his attention to see Bakura witnessing the whole incident. "Bakura," he whispered as he witnessed the thieves, alive or dead, being thrown into a vault of molten gold as he turned his attention to where Aknadin and the other priests were present.

"We must not inform the pharaoh about this after the items are made," Aknadin said, causing Amun to narrowed his eyes sharply enough he could pierce his gaze into the man.

"You were the one that did all this. Pharaoh Aknamkanon wasn't the monster of these items. _**You were**_!" Amun shouted as he knew it was pointless to shout at a memory that could not hear or see him. He witnessed the items being made as it was on the very containment that was needed to have them placed back to release Zorc Necrophades, causing him to look at the Millennium Bracer.

_'Even though you were a prototype, you were still manage to obtain one wish to the user. Am I right?'_ He thought to the Millennium Bracer as it glowed. _'Then I will save my wish for the day to come when I ask for it,'_ he stated to it as he looked at the scenery began to change.

* * *

He was standing on the sideline as he watched the enemy line coming towards the kingdom to obtain the land as he turned his attention to the seven wielders of the Millennium Items that was recently made seven days ago. He didn't recognized the men that was the previous wielders during Aknamkanon's time, but he knew Shinmon, Aknadin and Aknamanon himself. He watched the powers of the Millennium Items being used as the Shrine of Wedju lighting up, causing the enemies to be terrified. They had a right to be terrified because behind the seven wielders of the Millennium Items, monsters began to emerge as they swiftly eliminated the threat that would cause destruction to the kingdom itself.

As the battle was over, Amun once again was transported to Aknamkanon's chambers as he stared at the previous ruler. "May the treasures and spirits that dwells within protect my country and people, including my own flesh and blood, from the dark forces that would bring destruction and sorrow with them," Aknamkanon whispered as he stared at his sleeping child. "My son. I am sorry that one day you will carry this heavy burden when it is your time to rule, but do not let anything bring you down to your spirit. I know you will be a great ruler one day," he said as he kissed his son on the forehead lightly, causing Amun to close his eyes for a moment.

"I cannot let Bakura or his partners to win. I will not let myself be succumb to the darker force of the shadows like Bakura has!" Amun shouted as he was transported to an unknown location, causing him to see the Egyptian God Anubis to look at him.

_**"It's not over yet, Amun. You must fight your final battle to see who will be more dominant. The shadows or you,"**_ Anubis said to him as Amun saw a shadow summoning up from the floor itself as he saw the face of his opponent. It was the shadow of himself, which had a twisted smirk on his face as he produced a shadow blade from the dark bracer as Amun narrowed his eyes as he summoned his sword from his bracer.

_**"**_**I will not lose to a weakling like you**_**,"**_ said his darker half. _**"**_**I will obtain your body!**_**"**_ He shouted as he lunged at him as Amun began to defend himself as he kept his eyes on his other half. He knew that this was the hatred and rage he was feeling most whenever he was in battle or around anyone that had crossed him on the palace grounds, which was no other than Aknadin himself. As he continued to clash blades with his darker self, he remembered the promises he made during his time in Kul Elna and the palace itself. He promised he would save those who were dear to his heart, causing him to skid backwards while the darker half of him walked towards him slowly.

_**"**_**Giving up?**_**"**_ The darker self asked him as he had a twisted smirk on his face. Amun was facing down on the floor as his darker self brought his blade up as he chuckled a few times. _**"**_**This will be quick,**_**"**_ he said as he brought down the sword.

_'Amun!'_ A voice cried out as Amun snapped to as he blocked the sword, causing the other half to stare at him in shock.

"Everyone have their own flaws. Everyone have their own advantages. But I know this," he began to say as he pushed the darker half back as he was glowing a red aura as he stared at him for a moment. "I'm not going to let something like you to make me break my promises to those I made to in the past!" He shouted as he rush at his darker half as he continued to fight for everyone's sake when he came to the real world.


	31. Chapter 31

Back in Amun's chambers, Amun was beginning to sweat while breathing heavily, causing the Gravekeepers to worry about their young master. But they were not alone with him. Priestess Isis, Mana, Shimon, Kisara and Priest Seto were present, waiting for the results of the battle that dwelled within the young man's soul.

"Amun! You can beat it!" Mana cried out as she hoped that her voice would break through to him, praying that he would win to come back to them.

"Mana! You know not to break the boy's trance like that while he is handling his own personal battles!" Shimon scolded at her as Mana pouted, causing the older priest to sigh a bit. "But that is good that you are cheering him on. We all are," he said as he looked at the young man on the bed still.

"We need to inform him on what happened to Anai and Atem," Isis said as she looked at them as Seto did not even lifted his head as he felt total guilt on what happened to Anai and Atem. He was entrusted to watch over them during Amun's absence as he awaited the beating from the other to give.

_'We need you, Amun. Please win,'_ Kisara thought to herself as she clasped her hands together and began to pray to the Egyptian deities for his safety.

* * *

Inside Amun's mind, Amun continued to battle his darker half as Anubis watched the two without moving from his seat. Anubis sighed as he knew this would take too long as he was about to end the match between the two, he saw a radiant blade piercing through the darker half, causing him to raise his brow.

_**"**_**Just remember, Amun. When you find yourself weaken, I will make my presence well known**_**,"**_ the darker half said to him as he began to vanished.

"No. I have come to terms that there will always be a balance of light and darkness. I will rely on them both to battle my enemies, but I will not let you to overtake me for your own personal gain," Amun answered him. "I will continue living in both in the light and shadow. I will continue to protect those who I may have lost and haven't lost. I will not lose myself to anything. Especially a corrupted shadow like you," he stated as the other began to chuckle faintly, causing Amun to raise his brow at him.

_**"**_**Finally. I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to figure that out**_**,"**_ the darker half said to him as he turned his head to Anubis. _**"**_**He's ready for the Ka you promised him**_**," **_he said to him as the darker half vanished inside of Amun as Amun stared at Anubis while Anubis walked towards him calmly.

'_**He's right. The whole thing was your will and determination, making sure that you will not be astray from the path you are on,"**_ he stated as he placed his hand on Amun's bracer calmly. _**"I will give you the greatest warrior that is a threat towards Zorc and Set themselves. I give you the Gravekeeper's High Priest,"**_ Anubis said as he saw a man manifesting as he wore Anubis' attire while having a white beard underneath the mask while holding onto the staff of Anubis.

Amun was surprised as he stared at the man in front of him.

_**"Gravekeeper's High Priest. This boy has earned you fair and square from his battle with himself. I want you to assist him into victory against Zorc, Set and Set's little servants. Do you understand?"**_ Anubis asked him.

**'**_**Yes, my lord. I understand,'**_ the Gravekeeper's High Priest answered as he looked at Amun and offered his hand to his new master. "Welcome," Amun said as he shook the Visionary's hand as he looked at Anubis. "Thank you," he said to him as Anubis nodded his head to him. _**"Exterminate Zorc and seal Apep and Keku with their lord again. We must maintain order for this world after all,"**_ Anubis said as Amun nodded his head as Amun began to turn around to vanish from the inner world within with Gravekeeper's High Priest.

_**"Amun,"**_ Anubis said, causing the young man to look back at him. _**"There is something you should know about. And this involves your sister as well," **_he began as the Medjai Leader looked at him with silence. _**"You and her have your own personal Ba. Just like that girl, Kisara. You two will know when the time will come to summon them,"**_he said to him. _**"Yours has always been tapped into my domain and already a master of the shadows. The darker half of you that you fought was your Ba – The End of Anubis,"**_ he told him. _**"Until the time comes, keep using the Ka that were given to you both. Fight the evil and bring balance once again,"**_ he instructed.

Amun was stunned to find out that information from Anubis himself. He was questioning on what his sister's Ba was as he faintly smiled a bit. "Thank you, Lord Anubis. I will not let you down," Amun said as both High Priest and himself vanished from the inner world.

* * *

Amun opened his eyes as he sat up in bed slowly as he held his head. He then felt a sudden embrace from Mana as he held her back as he looked at them with an exhausted look. "How long was I out..?" He asked weakly.

"One and a half day," Shimon said as he smiled at the other. "How are you feeling?" He asked Amun as he looked at them calmly.

"Better. Much better," Amun answered as he looked around as he knew that Atem and Anai were missing. "Where are Pharaoh Atem and my sister?" He asked them as everyone was silent, causing them to study their expressions, whether with their facial or in their eyes themselves. "Where are they?" He asked again as Seto came over and knelt down before him.

"Amun, I failed to keep my word to you. They both fell at the hands of Bakura himself," Seto answered as Amun was silent for a moment as he knew that he was the one that also failed by not saving them in time. He slowly began to get out of bed as he nearly collapsed as Mana quickly caught him to support him.

"Chief. Send every Gravekeeper throughout the lands. Report back immediately when found," he ordered as the Chief nodded his head as he whistled loudly enough for each Gravekeeper to scout throughout the lands as Amun had the look of determination on his face.

"Amun?" Isis asked.

"Shimon and Isis. Get the following Sacred Guardians that are well enough to come to the throne room as soon as they can," Amun requested as Shimon nodded his head as he went ahead with Isis besides him.

"Amun?" Mana asked.

"Mana, you bring Kisara with you because I want everyone at the throne room," Amun said to her as Mana nodded once and looked at Kisara.

"Can't argue with the man! Let's go!" Mana cried out in an excited tone as she took Kisara where the throne room was.

Amun was alone with Seto as Seto stood up calmly, staring at him for a moment. As Seto was about to speak, Amun placed his hand on Seto's shoulder to silence him for a moment to let him speak. "I know you did your best to protect Atem and Anai. I really do. So don't beat yourself up for what happened so far," Amun said to him. "They are still alive. Just believe in me when I say this," he added as he looked at the other for a moment.

"Are you furious with me? For not fulfilling my word?" Seto asked.

"No. I think it's time to put our differences aside and be united to battle this evil that will be released soon. But you must make this promise to me Seto," Amun said as Seto looked at him still.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"If the time comes for the evil to be sealed away, you must not get involved. Do your duties as a Sacred Guardian for the Pharaoh. You'll know when the time comes for that," Amun said as Seto nodded once to keep his vow to him as both of them walked out of the room and headed towards the throne room.


	32. Chapter 32

Inside the ruins of the hidden shrine, Bakura was sitting down on the stone sarcophagus, which was the thing that helped create the Millennium Items, staring at it for a moment. He placed the Millennium Pendant on the center and then the Millennium Ring underneath as he was still silent. He couldn't shake off of what he had witnessed at least a day ago.

_'Why?'_ He began to think as he stared at the pieces. _'Why did she dive after that bastard? Does she truly loves him?' _He thought as he kept seeing the flash of memory in his mind, as if he could not stop it in any way. He closed his eyes tightly as he bit his lower lip hard enough, making it bleed finally while he tried holding back any sorrow he had left over. He lifted his head up as he sensed Apep and Keku making their presence, staring a hole through them while waiting for any news from them about Anai. "Well?" He asked them.

"We cannot locate her," Apep answered as he looked at Thief King Bakura. "It appears you must face the facts she could be -" Keku began as a sharp glare coming from Bakura while the aura was glowing around him.

"Do **NOT** say she is dead!" He barked as Keku kept silence, knowing not to anger the new member, who had deep feelings for that girl.

"That girl was the one keeping you back from your truth potential. With her out of the way, you can unleashed your full power," Apep said as he saw Bakura turning his attention from Keku to him, hearing the Thief King growl lowly towards him.

"She was everything to me!" Bakura snapped at him. "She was more valuable than any treasure combine," he said as he stared at the sarcophagus again.

A moment of silence passed as Keku cleared his throat. "Anything you have accomplished?" He asked Bakura calmly.

"I sealed a bit of my personality into that old priest's Millennium Eye. The bastard that led on making these things in the first place," Bakura began as he faintly smirked. "And with the pharaoh dead, it's only the matter of time until the kingdom falls," he added as he chuckled slightly, causing both Apep and Keku to smirk wickedly. "The last five Millennium Items will return to this slab, which I will release Zorc Necrophades and the ghosts of Kul Elna!" He exclaimed as he began to laugh maniacally. "This world will be succumb to darkness!" He screamed as he continued to laugh, which echoed throughout the hidden shrine.

* * *

At the palace, the Medjais were sent out to locate the pharaoh as Amun was ordering the palace guards to double in security while Seto ordered the captain to lead his soldiers to scan throughout the kingdom. Shimon was surprised that the two were working together, which he hoped that after they would find Atem and Anai, they would put their differences aside once and for all.

"What are the situation so far, Shimon?" Amun asked as he looked at him for a moment.

"Shada is still out there with the searchers to find both Millennium Items that have fallen into Bakura's hands," Shimon answered. "At first there were seven guardians that sworn in to protect the pharaoh, but now we have only four remains," he added as Amun shifted his gaze over to him.

"Anai and Atem are not gone from this plane of existence. Do not give up hope just yet," Amun said to him as he kept his eyes on Aknadin for a moment as he didn't want to lose sight over the old priest that was present as he looked at Seto. "Seto, when they are found, whatever differences we may have had in our past, I wish to start over as friends," he said as he offered his hand out to him as Seto nodded once.

"For their sake, we will start anew," Seto replied as he took Amun's hand as they shook for form an alliance and new friendship between them.

_'Seto needs the throne! He deserves this moment!'_ Aknadin thought as he kept an eye on both Amun and Seto while they began to plan out on what to do in the current situation so far. Amun glanced over at Isis as she was using her Millennium Necklace to allow her to see the future.

"What is it, Isis? What do you see?" Seto asked her calmly as she began to open her eyes slowly.

"Ripples in dark waters…The reflection of the shadows.." She began as she looked at her fellow comrades that were present. "If these ripples overlap each other, the future will become grim for all," she added as she remained calm.

"Is there a way to prevent it from happening?" Mana asked.

"We need something that is pure enough to be inside a vessel. This vessel will prevent this from happening," Isis said as she looked at Seto and Amun for a moment as everyone that was present was silence.

"Something that is pure enough to be inside a vessel? To prevent the darkness from coming?" Amun asked her as Isis nodded her head to him once.

"Yes," Isis answered him while keeping a calm expression on her face.

"What if that power is already contained? What will happen to the current vessel?" Amun asked her as Karim looked at him along with Shimon and Mana.

"Amun? What are you talking about?" Shimon asked him as Amun turned his attention to him while glancing at Mana.

"Go outside with Kisara, Mana. Show her what you have accomplished," Amun said to her as Mana pouted as she knew that this was one of those private conversations that she couldn't understand yet as she took Kisara's hand and escorted her out of the throne room.

"You're thinking of Kisara, aren't you?" Seto asked him as Amun looked at him.

"If she's the pure vessel to stop this, then we know we have to get her to control her Ba in combat. If she doesn't, then there's us to defend the kingdom the best way we can against Bakura and his new allies until the Pharaoh returns," Amun explained as he turned his attention towards his comrades. "I have obtained a second spirit from the Egyptian God Anubis to assist me in combat," he said to them.

"You've obtained a second Ka!? Amun! You are risking your existence!" Shimon exclaimed as Amun looked at him.

"All you need to have faith in me. If I perished like Mahado had, I will know I did it for the sake for others that are close to me," Amun answered him as Isis stared at him for a moment. Her eyes were filled with despair as Amun placed his hand on her shoulder. "Seto? Could you take over for a bit? I need to speak with Isis for a moment," Amun said as Seto nodded his head once, causing Amun to walk out of the throne room with Isis while Aknadin watched, knowing that the taste of power would be best for his son, Seto, to become the next pharaoh of the kingdom if Atem was nowhere to be found.

* * *

As they were outside, Isis kept her head down as Amun looked at her while leaning against the pillar.

"You've seen my future, haven't you?" Amun asked her.

"Yes.." Isis answered weakly.

"And my sister's?" He asked again.

"Her future as well," Isis added as she looked at him. He saw the eyes of great concern as he knew that this would be the last time he would see her in this life time as he caressed her cheek lightly.

"Tell me. Tell me what you have seen," he said as he wanted to know everything that Isis had seen from her Millennium Necklace. She nodded as she closed her eyes as their private conversation began.

* * *

Elsewhere, Atem woke up suddenly as he saw a golden masked being leaning over him, causing him to sit up quickly while wincing in pain. _'Where am I?'_ He thought as he held his arm.

"Do not move. You have serious injuries from your fall. You need to rest and regain your strength," the masked man said as Atem was trying to remember what had happened.

_'I remember..rescuing Anai from Bakura..He took the Millennium Pendant from me..' _Atem thought to himself as he blinked a few times as he realized that he was not the only one that fell into the chasm. He saw the man walking away from him, causing Atem to grunt while he slowly stood up.

"W-Wait! Who are you? W-Where is Anai!?" Atem asked as he had no idea where she was since she dove after him in order for his safety.

"I am..the one who watches over those I am destined to by order of those who had passed..And I am going to see her on how she is doing," the man answered as he continued to walk away as Atem began to force himself to follow him to find Anai at her current location.

_'Please. Please do not let Anai's condition be worse than mine,'_ Atem thought to himself while he staggered a bit.

"Stay where you are at. A great battle will come and you are no condition to fight," the man said to him as he exited the cave while going down the pathway.

_'A great battle?'_ Atem thought as he realized that everyone in the kingdom will be defending themselves from Bakura's wrath, especially with the help of Apep and Keku. He saw his kingdom from afar as he knew that he would have to find Anai eventually, but would have to recover in order to gather in strength. "Anai…" Atem whispered as he closed his eyes as a tear came down his face as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

As morning came, a search party were sent out by Seto and Amun to find Anai and Pharaoh Atem. Shada, who was leading the search party, was racked with guilt for what had happened last night while he continued to call out for the Pharaoh and Anai with the other soldiers that were with him. He had a feeling that Amun had sent his Gravekeepers to assist with the search as well, but on another party – The Thief King Bakura and his new allies, Apep and Keku.

"Any word?" Shada asked the soldiers that came to him.

"No sign of Pharaoh Atem and High Priestess Anai," one soldier answered.

"And what about the Gravekeepers? Have they found the thief's hideout?" Shada asked again. He saw the Gravekeeper's Chief appearing before him, causing the two soldiers to be startled at first until they were relieved to see a familiar face.

"The spies have already found Bakura's whereabouts," the Chief answered as he stared at the determined High Priest.

"Where?" Shada asked.

"The Village of Kul Elna. The location is near the Valley of the Kings," the Chief answered.

"I see," Shada said as he saw something from the sky as the rest of the soldiers were looking up as well.

"Seems that Isis' Spirit Spiria is assisting us from above," the Chief said as Spiria was flying towards the opening on the side of the mountain that had a trail.

* * *

Within the mountain tunnel, Atem was sitting on the side while he was catching his breath. He had to move forward to find Anai to see how she was and where she was since he remembered the man with the golden mask had said last night. He closed his eyes as he hit the wall as he was cursing himself underneath his breath as he opened his eyes.

_'I must keep going. If I do not move now, then everything will be lost,'_ Atem thought to himself as he pushed himself up as he used the wall for support to guide him out of the tunnel. He saw daylight at the exit as he walked towards it, causing him to squint his eyes at first. He shielded his eyes from the sun's light as he saw a familiar spirit, causing him to smile. "Spiria," he whispered as he faced Isis' Spirit from the entrance of the tunnel, letting her mistress know that Atem was found. _'Spiria, please help me find Anai. She is close, that I know of,'_ he thought as he hoped that the spirit had heard him somehow to find the High Priestess Anai.

* * *

At the palace, Amun and Seto were discussing the battle plans as two of the soldiers rushed over. "Lord Seto! Amun!" They called out as both Seto and Amun looked over.

"What is it?" Seto asked as Amun knew it had to be important for them to come during the battle plans against Bakura and his partners.

"Lord Seto! The Pharaoh! He has been found!" The soldier answered as he was slightly out of breath, causing both Seto and Amun to look surprised, which Amun smiled a bit. "Any word of my sister?" Amun asked.

"None yet, but we must be close to her," answered the second soldier as Amun looked at Seto, causing the other to nod his head once to him while leaving the battle room together.

"Gather everyone to the throne room immediately!" Seto commanded at both soldiers nodded their heads to Seto. As they walked, Seto held his Millennium Rod as he was eager to locate Anai after retrieving Pharaoh Atem from his location.

"If Pharaoh Atem is found, then Anai would not be too far from him," Seto said as Amun nodded his head. "Amun? Are you prepared to handle Bakura? Despite him being your friend and all?" Seto asked.

Amun shook his head as he looked at the other. "He's not a friend anymore. After what he did to both Anai and Atem, not alone Mahado, he has crossed the line and needs to be stopped," Amun answered as Seto had a tiny smirk on his face as he was glad to gain an alliance with Amun since they shared the same thing in common – Anai.

When they arrived at the throne room, cheers were heard from the soldiers as Seto and Amun walked over to Isis and Shimon.

"What is the condition of Pharaoh Atem?" Seto asked.

"He seems injured, but he is still alive," Isis answered him. "And Shada? Is he safe as well?" Shimon asked as Isis nodded her head once. "He is near the Pharaoh. But he is also on the hunt for Bakura and the others that are assisting him," Isis replied as she looked at Amun.

"The Village of Kul Elna," Amun said as Isis nodded her head. "What of my sister? Have you found her yet, Isis?" He asked her as Isis looked closed her eyes.

"I am still searching for her. She should be close to the Pharaoh," she answered.

"What does your Spiria see?" Akhnadin asked as he was furious that Atem had survived, which Seto was unable to gain the throne. "It seems that Bakura had obtained the Millennium Puzzle that Pharaoh Atem wore," Isis answered at Seto looked at Amun.

"Go help find your sister. I'll manage here," Seto told him as Amun nodded his head once and looked at the rest of the medjais.

"Guard the palace. Guard the kingdom and its inhabitants. Do not let any threat enter the area," he instructed at the medjais bowed down to him as Amun looked at Isis. "I'll be back," he said to her as he went through the floor in darkness, vanishing in the throne room while the soldiers awaited orders from Seto and the other Sacred Guardians.


	33. Chapter 33

"The Village of Kul Elna?" Pharaoh Atem asked as Shada nodded his head. _'I inherited the Millennium Pendant from my father. I will not return to the palace without it or Anai,'_ he thought as he had a determined look on his face. "We still need to find Anai! She is still somewhere!" Atem stated as a swirl of darkness appeared on the ground, causing the soldiers to be prepared if this was the enemy.

Amun emerged from the ground as he wore his medjai clothing as the soldiers bowed down to him. Shada sighed in relief as he was glad to see the leader of the medjais present while Atem smiled a bit.

"Amun," Atem said as he felt a firm grasp from Amun, causing him to wince a bit.

"You and I need to have a talk," Amun said to him as he looked at Shada and the guards. "Prepared to go to Kul Elna and await for us there," he instructed as he pulled Atem off his stallion and whistled loudly for the Gravekeepers to appear. "Keep an eye on the pharaoh's stallion and keep the other stallion ready," he ordered as the Gravekeepers nodded their heads as the Chief held onto the reins while Amun took Atem from the group.

Shada looked worried as the Gravekeeper's Chief look at him for a moment. "Believe Amun. He is just doing a duty as an older brother. He is just worried about Anai and would want details from Pharaoh Atem," he said as Shada nodded his head as he looked at the soldiers. "To Kul Elna!" He ordered as they headed to the village.

* * *

Atem was pressed up against the mountain wall as Amun kept his head down. "I should knock some sense into you for being reckless like that," Amun said as Atem looked at him as he noticed the tears coming down the other male's cheeks.

"Amun," Atem began as he heard a hard punch to the mountain wall as he shifted his gaze over to Amun's balled up fist.

"You nearly died, Atem! And Anai is missing!" Amun shouted. "I am full of guilt for what had happened a few days ago!" He exclaimed as he looked at him. "We have already lost Mahado, but I'll be damned to lose you and Anai!" He stated as Atem looked at him as he saw Amun's tears coming down his face.

Atem looked down as he felt guilty for making the other to go through such pain. "I'm sorry," Atem whispered. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for giving you so much grief, Amun. I did not mean to give you and everyone else problems for my actions," he said sadly as he looked down.

"You are still young. You will learn to make mistakes and find a way to overcome them somehow," Amun said as he took a breath as he was trying to calm his nerves. "As long as you have us, you will continue being a strong ruler," he added as he looked at Atem. "Now, tell me what you know so we can find Anai. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can head towards Kul Elna to retrieve the Millennium Items," he stated as Atem nodded his head as he closed his eyes and began to tell his story while Amun prepared bandaging his injuries.

* * *

Anai began to stir as she opened her eyes. She winced as she slowly sat up as she knew that this wasn't the chasm that she fell in with Atem. She blinked a few times as she knew that Atem wasn't with her, causing her to look around the area to figure out where she was at exactly. Where she was within an oasis as she questioned if there was anyone here that could of brought her here exactly.

She noticed the bandages around her arms, head, and her left thigh as she looked at her right ankle that was bandaged, thinking she could of sprain it or worse to it as she saw her Millennium Circlet next to her. She carefully picked up the Millennium Circlet as she was about to place it on her head until she heard rustling noises from the grass, causing her to look over as she saw a man with a golden mask with tattoos that had the Millennium Items to be placed upon.

"I see you are up," said the golden masked man as he knelt down to Anai's side.

"W-Who are you?" Anai asked him as she was unsure if he was friend or foe.

"I am.. the one who watches over those I am destined to by order of those who had passed," he answered as Anai stared at him for a moment while she tilted her head from confusion. There was silence that filled the oasis as the man began changing Anai's bandages, which most of her injuries were scrapes and cuts from the fall with a few minor gashes as well.

"Do you know what happened to Atem?" Anai asked politely.

"He had a few injuries from the fall that you two took," the man answered. "But he is all right and is found by those who serve him," he added as Anai watched him taking a small amount of the water to clean off the dried blood off her skin carefully to reapply the medicine that he had given her.

"I'm glad that he is safe," Anai said as she closed her eyes while thanking the Egyptian Gods for sparing their lives from the fall. "Thank you," she said to the man as the man looked at her for a moment.

"For what?" He asked her calmly.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, Atem and I would of surely died from the results of the fall itself," Anai answered truthfully.

"You are welcome then," the man said as he saw some of the injuries were healed as he continued working on the other injuries.

"Can I call you by your name? I want to know the person who watches over those that is destined to?" Anai asked as she heard a faint chuckle from the man.

"You can. My name is Hasan," he answered as he saw her smile, which he was glad to see someone so full of innocence to brighten anyone's day.

"You can call me Anai. No titles. Just Anai," she said.

"Thank you," Hasan said as he finished one of her arms that was still banged up, but was healing.

There was silence at first as Anai looked at her Millennium Circlet. "Hasan? Do you think I am strong enough to fight in a battle?" She asked as she felt like she was losing confidence within herself.

"You are the purest one that I have ever laid eyes on. You fear what you would see, but yet you are determined to protect those who are important to you the most," he replied as he looked at her. "But in order to protect those who are important to you, there's usually an exchange for that. It has always been like that since the beginning," he added as Anai stared at her item.

"Then, I'll find a way to achieve it. I want to protect them," Anai said as she looked at him. "Even if it does cost me my own existence," she stated as Hasan looked at her for a moment.

"By going into the prototype item that you possessed?" Hasan asked her.

"In case that we are ever reborn in the next life, then I will remember the memories in case the ancient evil comes back again," Anai answered. Hasan was surprised at first as he finished bandaging her up as the bandages were less. She only had bandages on her right arm and ankle, her left thigh and around her head for caution.

"Well, I am sure that you and your brother will figure it out. You two are smart. Very smart," Hasan said as he noticed Spiria flying in the air.

"It has seems that you have been found by one of the Sacred Guardians," Hasan stated as he looked at her. "Pharaoh Atem and Amun will be here shortly. Just take a better care of yourself," he added as Anai nodded her head as he got up and walked away as he returned to lower part cave of the mountain.

Anai slowly pushed herself up as she placed her Millennium Circlet on her head as she closed her eyes for a moment to take her breath.

* * *

Amun was riding on the stallion while Atem held onto him from behind, which the Gravekeeper's Assailant rode on the other stallion, causing them saw Spiria circling around in the sky.

"Seems like Isis' Spirit has found something," Amun said as he cracked the reins to make the stallion to go to the source.

"More like someone!" Atem said as he smiled, knowing it had to be Anai.

_'Please be all right. Please be safe, dear sister,' _Amun thought as he cracked the reins again as they were being led to the oasis while the Gravekeeper's Assailant kept the same pace with her master.

As Amun and Atem followed Spiria over to the oasis, they saw a person leaning against the tree. Amun lead the stallion to the and stopped it, which the Gravekeeper's Assailant stopped the other horse as well. Amun helped Atem to get off the stallion first so he would get off next. Both men saw Anai, even though she was in bandages, smiling at them as if nothing had happened, causing Atem and go over and embraced her while making sure she wasn't some mirage from the desert itself.

"You're alive," Atem whispered as Anai hugged him softly.

"You too," Anai replied as she looked at him and then at her brother. "Did you have a nice nap, big brother?" She asked as Amun walked over while the Gravekeeper's Assailant held onto the reins.

"I did," Amun answered, causing Atem to move away to let the siblings embraced. Amun picked up his sister and spun her around once, which he then embraced her softly while looking at her injuries. "Sister? Who has treated you and Atem?" He asked as he wanted to find the person who watched over them during his absence and thanked them personally.

"It was Hasan. He's the watcher over those he is destined to watched after," Anai answered. "But he went inside the cavern, but he'll come out eventually," she added as Amun looked over at the cavern with Atem as he looked at his sister.

"Well, when I do see him, I will thank him for what he did. Until then, I have to take you to the palace," Amun said, causing Anai to pout at him. "What?" He asked her.

"Where are you going exactly? I want to know what happened," Anai said as she was usually the type to get her answers one way or another, causing Amun to sigh a bit while closing his eyes.

"We're going to the Village of Kul Elna. Bakura is there and he has the Millennium Items he had stolen, which we're going to retrieve them back," Atem answered.

"Not without me, you won't. I will not stand aside while you two or anyone else fight against him and those people he is with," Anai said as she looked at Amun. "And you know I'm right. Every dark, there is a light. So I'll be your support against them," she stated as Amun groaned.

"You know mother and father would have my head in the afterlife if they let me do that," Amun told her.

"No they wouldn't! I know you've seen mother, Amun! I've seen father!" Anai exclaimed, causing Amun to look shocked.

"You've seen father?" He asked her, causing her to nod once.

"He helped me to fight against those who are a threat. I know I'm not strong enough in combat, but I have a lot of spirit that will not break to the likes of them," she said. "As long as we're together, we will stop those who will bring destruction to our world," she added as Amun and Atem nodded.

"Let's retrieve the Millennium Items that were stolen," Atem said to them as he got on his stallion while Amun got on behind him. "You'll be traveling with my Assailant," he told his sister, causing her to nod as she got on the horse while the Assailant got on behind her to support her from falling. "Let's ride," Amun said as he and the Assailant cracked the reins at once and galloped where Shada and the others were at. Amun was concerned for both Atem and Anai, but he knew that they had strength to continue forward while they were away from the palace.

_'As long as Kisara is protected from that old traitorous bastard, I don't need to worry as much,'_ Amun thought as he continue to ride his steed to the location. _'I just got to handle Bakura and prevent him from doing the unthinkable, even if I have to kill him with my own hands,'_ he concluded as he knew that their ties of friendship were cut after what he did to Atem and Anai.

As they arrived to the site, Shada and the soldiers were unease as they noticed the spirits moving around within the village itself. "So this is Kul Elna," Shada said as he saw Amun with Atem while Anai was with the Assailant. "Priestess Anai!" Shada exclaimed as he was relieve to see her smiling face when she heard her name.

"Hello Shada," Anai said as she wanted to keep a cheery face, but when she saw the ruins of the village that her brother were taken and raised to become future thieves, which was slaughtered by the dark arts to create the Millennium Items themselves.

"Keep your guard up. These spirits will try to drain your vitality to make themselves strong enough to either possess you or make you believe you are seeing your worst fears," Amun said as he looked at the area. "These spirits need to go to the Underworld where they will be judged before Lord Orisis himself, which many will be devoured by the beast Ammit," he stated as the soldiers nodded their heads. "Let us continue moving forward," he ordered as he lead the group to where the hidden location was.

* * *

Deep within the hidden chambers, Bakura began to notice the Millennium Ring's needles to move on their own. He grinned as he chuckled faintly while the spirits of those who had fallen circled around him as he lowered his head a bit.

"Seems I have guests…" He said as he continued to chuckle. "Seems I would have to entertain them in my humble abode, since it's no longer a village…" He paused as he lifted his head up, grinning wickedly while having a tint of insanity in his eyes. "But a mere ghost town!" He exclaimed as he began cackling deep within the area itself.


	34. Chapter 34

As the spirits circled around Bakura, he continued to sit on the Millennium Tablet to wait to see which one of the High Priests would enter to face their demise awhile he chuckled still. "My apologies spirits..I do not mean to laugh, but it is funny to see those who carry the items that you were slaughtered for in life," he said as he grinned a bit. "I understand your hatred. I understand your pain. For I, too, loathe them for taking my friends away from me to make them served those fools to gain more power. But no more. I eliminated a High Priest along with the Pharaoh as well," he began as he kept his gaze on the entrance of the temple.

"But it is time for our revenge. Our time to bring those to their knees while they beg for mercy, but will received none from our wrath," he stated as he placed the Millennium Ring around his neck and then the Puzzle itself.

Keku glanced at him for a moment as Apep just smirked. _'Luring the moths the flame itself. Lord Set will be pleased and Zorc Necrophades will be released from the Millennium Items,'_ Keku thought as he faintly chuckled.

_'Nothing will stop the return of Lord Set,'_ Apep said to himself as he turned his attention towards Bakura.

"Are you ready, Thief King Bakura?" Keku asked as he stared at the other, who just turned his attention over to him.

"Of course I'm ready," Bakura said as he smirked wickedly. "This time, they are in our turf. We know what to do and we will annihilate them all who stands in our way," he stated as Apep stared at him for a moment.

"Do not forget. You will be fighting against your friends if they are with the Pharaoh and his guardians," Apep said to Bakura, causing the other to look at him.

"But the deal will remain intact. My loyalty for their safety. I don't like being screwed over by you gods," Bakura said as his eyes narrowed.

"Of course we will not screw you from the deal you made to our master. You have proven your worth, so do not fret," Apep replied as he looked at Keku for a moment, causing the other to nod.

"Good. Now we wait for our guests to arrive. Just get into positions if they plan to do an head on assault or come through one of the secret passageways," Bakura said as the two nodded their heads once as they submerged into the shadows.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Sacred Guardians along with Mana galloped their way towards Kul Elna to rejoin Pharaoh Atem and the others to confront Bakura, while Kisara remained at the palace with Amun's medjai warriors guarded her and the kingdom during their absence.

"We must hurry! Without the Millennium Pendant, the Pharaoh cannot summon the Egyptian Gods!" Priest Shimon called out to his fellow guardians as Seto cracked his reins of his horse to head to Kul Elna.

"When I see Bakura, I _**will**_ kill him with my own two hands for what he did!" Priest Seto shouted as he narrowed his eyes as he had hatred towards the Thief King for what he did to Anai.

"Do not let your hatred cloud your vision, Seto!" Priestess Isis called out to him. "We must be level-headed and not let anything corrupt us like Bakura has already," she stated as Priest Shimon nodded in agreement as he knew they had to focus on one thing and not let anything distract them from achieving their goals – Stop Bakura and reclaim the Millennium Items that he had stolen from both Pharaoh Atem and the late Priest Mahado.

Priest Aknadin was furious that Pharaoh Atem was not dead. _'Damn him! Seto was next in line for the throne! He was so close on ruling the kingdom!'_ He thought as he clenched the reins firmly_. 'And to think I must return to __**that**__ wretched place…That accursed village Kul Elna,'_ he added as he continued to ride next to his fellow priests.

* * *

At Kul Elna, Atem was analyzing the area as he was unsure of the location that he was in. _'This place..I feel like I cannot breathe..As if something is tearing out my heart and soul,' _he thought as he turned his attention over to the remains of the bodies of Kul Elna.

_'Is this the outcome of this place? Is everything that Anai and Amun said was true?'_ He thought again as Anai was looking at the remains of those who perished in Kul Elna from the raid from that very night she and her brother fled.

"Pharaoh!" A soldier called out, causing Atem to turn his attention to him. "What is it?" He asked. "Pharaoh, we have scouted the area ahead, which Amun have found a hidden trapdoor that leads to underground. Some of us have gone to check it out," the soldier explained. "And Amun?" Anai asked. "He is leading the way," the soldier said to her as Anai got off her horse calmly.

"Anai?" Atem asked as Anai looked at him and Shada.

"We cannot let Bakura ambushed him or lose him just like we did with Mahado and almost our lives. Amun and I are connected, so I know where he is at," she said as Atem nodded his head as Shada looked at the soldier.

"Please be careful. Bakura may be hiding in that location that they are not well prepared for," he stated as the soldier nodded once as Anai walked ahead while Atem followed her on his horse.

_'This time Bakura. We will stop you!'_ Atem thought as he kept a close guard on Anai, sensing she was more unease than they were.

* * *

Deep inside the hidden chambers, Amun was scouting the area as the soldiers remained silent unless Amun ordered them otherwise. Once they reached the exit, Amun raised his hand up, causing the soldiers to stop in their tracks as Amun analyzed the area while he heard the faint whispers from the soldiers.

"This place. It looks like an underground temple," said one of the soldiers as Amun remained still as he stared at the spirits moving around in the air.

"That is because it is an underground temple," Amun said quietly as he shifted his gaze from the corner of his eye at them. "Be cautious. These spirits were the people from this place. They were ruthless in life as in death," he told them as he walked down the final step as the soldiers followed him. Then, he heard the faint chuckle from the darkness, causing Amun to remain calm while he searched the location of the chuckle.

"Spirits. It seems like the party just begun. Just remember not to eat too much or you won't get a chance to devour the main course," Bakura said, causing him to see the fear in the soldiers that was with Amun. "Just remember not to hurt our guest, Amun. He did came from the same village as us," he added. Bakura smirked as the spirits went after the soldiers as they were struck with fear, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Run!" Amun commanded, but it was too late. He heard the screams of the soldiers as the spirits began to take away their life essence, reducing them into mummified corpses as they collapsed on the ground, with the silent screams on their faces. He gritted his teeth firmly as he turned, seeing Bakura on top of the Millennium Stone Tablet, causing him to narrowed his eyes. "Bakura..How far have you fallen into the darkness!?" Amun demanded.

"How I fallen into the darkness?" Bakura questioned as he looked at the other in front of him while the spirits were circling around him. "How about you? How far have you fallen to get in my league, Amun?" Bakura asked as he continued to stare at him in the eye. "You may have darkness just as me, but we're still on two different lengths," he stated as Amun didn't flinched or show any other fear in front of him. "I have no reason to fight you, Amun. Your item was just a prototype with some weaklings to see if the Millennium Items would be made, which it did," Bakura added as he heard faint voices from afar. "More soldiers?" He asked.

Amun was silent for a moment as he turned his attention to the opening of the underground temple. "Pharaoh Atem! Anai! Shada! Do not enter here!" He shouted as he glanced from the corner of his eye to see a wide-eyed Bakura staring at him.

"Did..you just say…**Pharaoh**?!" Bakura shouted as Amun looked at him. "That's **impossible**! I watched him fall with Anai!" Bakura exclaimed as Amun's energy was beginning to show.

"I did say Pharaoh and I did say Anai. They are both alive and well thanks to a savior that took care of them before we found them," Amun answered as the spirits went towards him as they were being deflected by the black flames around him, causing him to startle Bakura. "What's wrong, Bakura? Afraid of the black flames around me?" He asked as he knew that he was getting prepared for the battle with his former friend as he pointed his finger at the Millennium Pendant and Ring. "I want those back. You can give them to me freely or I'll wipe the floor with you in order to take them back before you do something reckless," he said.

Bakura glared at Amun for a moment. "You think I would give these to you by willingly? You really are a fool!" He snapped as he saw Keku and Apep emerging from the shadows. "Besides, I'm not the only one you got to worry about, Amun. I got allies," he said as Amun glanced at both Keku and Apep. "I'm sure you may have heard of them from your studies. But if you haven't, let me introduce you to Apep and Keku. The servants to Lord Set himself!"

Amun stared at Keku and Apep as he cracked his knuckles a bit. "Set? Did I hear you correctly?" He asked as he saw the smirks on all three faces. "Oh, this is going to be a wild tonight. I think Anubis and Horus will be happy to fight against you two," he said as he noticed both Keku and Apep's faces looking slightly startled. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Afraid of Horus and Anubis? Or is it because of something else?" He glanced over as he saw Atem, Shada and Anai in the room with the remaining soldiers and Gravekeepers. "Shada, I want you to take Atem and Anai out of here with the remaining soldiers until we have reinforcements," he ordered as he saw Atem stepping forward.

"No Amun. I will not be pushed back to the sidelines while I see another fallen friend being taken down by those three," Atem stated as Amun was about to say something as Atem raised his hand. "_'Never turn your back on what you believe is right.' That_ is what my father told us, remember? United we stand, united we fall. We will fight to our dying breaths against this mad man and his associates," he stated as Amun nodded once as he looked at Bakura.

"Seems we're going to have a fight for this lifetime," Amun said as his Millennium Bracer glowed as Anai's Millennium Circlet glowed. "We're sorry that we did not save you from the darkness sooner, my old friend. But we cannot allow you to do this that will affect the world itself," he added as Bakura kept his eyes on Amun and Anai. With a scoff from Bakura, they watched him slowly stood up on the Millennium tablet and got off while he was between Keku and Apep.

"It seems I will show the 'Great Pharaoh' a few things before the battle. Don't you think?" Bakura questioned as he knew he had one more trick up his sleeve to shattered the Pharaoh completely.


	35. Chapter 35

"It seems I will show the 'Great Pharaoh' a few things before the battle. Don't you think?" Bakura questioned as he knew he had one more trick up his sleeve to shattered the Pharaoh completely. He stepped aside as he gestured his hand over to the Millennium Tablet that resembled to a sarcophagus. He noticed the Pharaoh looking a bit surprised as he saw the Millennium Tablet as his eyes narrowed that were filled with hatred.

"What is that?" Atem asked as he was unsure what he was looking at. "Why do they have shapes of the Millennium Items?" He questioned as he heard only a growl from Bakura.

"This is the **accursed** tablet that connects this world to the next," Bakura answered to one of Atem's question. "And you wish to know why they have the shapes of the Millennium Items is because that is where they were forged! Your father used Shadow Alchemy to construct these seven items after the first two prototypes that were created from the prisoners that were contained in the palace dungeons! The very ones that Amun and Anai wear before you!" He snapped.

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon did not do such thing, Bakura! He wanted to have some way to protect his kingdom and his people!" Amun barked as Atem's eyes were widen as he could not believe what he was hearing from Bakura.

"It's the truth, Bakura! Please listen to us!" Anai pleaded.

"**Silence**!" Bakura snapped. "The villagers of Kul Elna were sacrificed to create those seven items! Even as we speak, the spirits are here, demanding revenge for their deaths! And they will eliminate the Pharaoh and any other members that are part of him!" Bakura shouted as the spirits began circling around as they were wailing and screaming at once.

Atem was in shocked from what he had learned. _'My father..He created the Millennium Items…?! I-Impossible! H-He couldn't have!'_ He thought as Shada was growing concerned while standing next to him.

_'My Pharaoh,' _Shada thought as he had to make his young ruler come back to his senses before anything happened to him.

"It's time to end this! Without his precious Millennium Pendant, he's powerless to summon any of his creatures!" Bakura called out as he extended his hand out. "Spirits! Strike him down where he stands!" Bakura commanded as the spirits began going towards Atem and the others.

"**Gravekeepers**!" Amun commanded as his servants appeared before them. "**Extinguish them**!" He ordered as they nodded as they were providing time for their master to summon one of the more powerful Ka Spirits to do battle with. "Anai! Get ready!" He shouted as his dark flame aura was glowing brighter.

Anai nodded as her aura was beginning to glow with radiance as Keku and Apep began to step back a bit. _'They do not like the light,'_ she thought as she looked over at her brother, who was well focused on the situation. She glanced at Shada and Atem as she smiled at them, reassuring them that everything would be fine while they figured a way to obtain the Millennium Items that Bakura had taken.

"Bakura! Summon Diabound!" Apep hissed as he looked at Anai. "She is mine!" He exclaimed as Bakura looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you dare break our deal, Apep! She should not be killed!" Bakura barked at him as he looked at Amun. "Apparently I gave up hope on you coming to my side, Amun. So I will have you eliminated!" He shouted as he began to glow darker than normal as he noticed the spirits escaping some of the Gravekeepers and headed towards Atem, who was still shaken from what he had heard.

"Pharaoh!" Shada called out as he got in front of him and got attacked by the spirits, causing him to scream in agonizing pain. Atem had snapped to as he heard Shada's screams, causing him to look over. "Shada!" He called out as he heard Bakura chuckle a few times.

"The spirits' hatred grows more powerful when they are against those who wield the Millennium Items!" Bakura exclaimed. "Just give it up, Pharaoh! How long will you watch those who fight to protect your worthless ass from our power!?" He demanded as he was keeping an eye on both Anai and Amun was they were prepared to put their very lives at stake for Atem alone.

Anai glanced over as she noticed a few spirits were going for Atem as she began to run towards him. "Atem!" She called out as she pushed herself towards Atem's direction as a Atem, Bakura and Amun watched horrified

as they watched her throw herself at Atem as the spirits were attack her during the progress. She winced in pain as she embraced Atem as she closed her eyes while she kept her aura glowing as much as she can in order to prevent anything from harming Atem.

"Anai!" Atem said as he winced as he felt one attacking him, grunting a bit in agony. "A-Anai. Please save yourself," he said as he was feeling the damage that the spirit's wrath.

Anai shook her head as she held him still. "We've lost Mahado. I won't let anything happen to anyone else that I care deeply about!" She cried out as she shut her eyes tightly as she felt the pain and hatred from the spirits as her aura was becoming dim.

"Anai.." Atem whispered as he held her closed. _'Someone…Anyone…Please help us,'_ Atem thought as he began to glow.

Bakura's eyes widen as he snarled at the spirits. "You **leave** Anai be! **She** is the **one** **I** **want** to **keep alive**!" He ordered as he looked at Atem as he had a serious look on his face. "You will pay for your father's sins..Now die Pharaoh!" He shouted as he watched the glowing aura appear more from Atem, causing him to be startled. _'What is going on here!? He should be unable to summon anything without his Millennium Item!'_ He screamed in his head as he witnessed the spirits being repelled. "**WHAT!?**" He screamed as he saw the figure appearing before Atem and Anai. "That's impossible! He cannot be here!" He exclaimed.

Atem was in shock as he saw Mahado's spirit being present, and as the Magus of Illusion no doubt. "Mahado," Atem whispered as he saw his faithful servant and friend in front of him. "Is that..really you?" He asked, causing the spirit to turn around to look at him.

_**'My Pharaoh..My soul is your eternal servant**__,'_ he said to him by thought, causing Atem to be more surprised. Mahado's spirit glanced over as he knelt down, stroking Anai's cheek, allowing the other to stir a bit from the wrath of the spirits. He smiled at her as he turned his attention to Bakura, noticing his aura was releasing more hatred from within his very soul. _**'Please stand, my Pharaoh! Without your will to fight, I will disappear,'**_ Mahado explained.

Atem glanced down as he saw Anai coming to finally as he began to slowly stand with her, causing Anai to see Mahado's spirit in front of them. She was surprised as well as her brother came to her side to see if she was able enough to stand on her own two feet without the support from them. "Anai? Are you all right?" Atem asked as he saw her turn her head and nodding, while giving her soft smile to them. He looked down as he was unsure what to do since he heard the vicious words from what Bakura had said before. _'Mahado? Is Bakura speaking the truth? About my father and the lives of these people that were sacrificed?'_ He asked his old friend, causing Mahado's spirit to continue to keep his eyes on Bakura.

_**'When I was alive, I had sensed the evil within the Millennium Ring itself. In doing my deep meditations, I have learned the origin of the Millennium Items and the atrocity that had happened,'**_Mahado's spirit explained. _**'However, your father did not know the truth. The day after I became a priest and obtained this cursed item, I informed your father about it. I confessed everything that I knew, which Anai and Amun have already known since they were the survivors of that incident,'**_ he said.

Mahado's spirit frowned as he closed his eyes for a moment. _**'Your father felt the same pain that you feel now..That is the real reason why he fell ill and died. If I had not told him the truth on that day,'**_ he said as he felt guilt for making the former pharaoh die suddenly.

"Don't beat yourself up, Mahado. You did what you had to do, causing him to know the truth that was kept hidden from him," Amun explained as he looked at his late friend. "Besides, Atem still have us with him, so let's handle the scum here so we can return home," he stated as Atem glanced at Atem, giving him a smile and shimmer of hope. Anai nodded her head as she laced her fingers with Atem's fingers as Amun walked over to Atem's other side and grabbed his hand.

"Let's finished this battle so we can all get out of here," Amun said as he turned his attention over to Shada. "You okay, Shada?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Just need to gather my strength again," Shada replied as he kept his eyes on Keku and Apep. "I'll keep an eye on these two. You two help the Pharaoh defeat this mad man," he said as he pushed himself up as Apep and Keku were preparing to strike at the exact moment.

_'These two are ancient deities, so I must protect them at all costs while they are handling Bakura with those spirits along with Diabound,'_ Shada thought as he watched the mixture of energy flow going through Atem's body, causing him to blink twice. _'They are using their aura to protect Atem as well. These two are truly unique,'_ he said to himself as he heard a frustrated scream from Bakura.

"**Enough of this! Spirits! Destroy the Pharaoh and his Magician Spirit!**" Bakura screamed as he was enraged. "I will make sure that not even Osiris will recognize you when you enter his chambers!" He shouted as he watched the spirits lunging after Mahado's spirit.


	36. Chapter 36

"I will make sure that not even Osiris will recognize you when you enter his chambers!" Bakura shouted as he watched the spirits lunging after Mahado's spirit. As he watched the spirits doing as they were told, he saw that the Magician's Spirit was using some Heka against them, causing him to witness the spirits destroying each other. He scowled as he glared coldly at Atem and his Magician's Spirit, knowing that Anai and Amun were aiding them to fight somehow.

_**'Your spirits are completely powerless against my Heka, Bakura! This time you will fall to your demise!'**_ Mahado's spirit said as he then saw the twisted smirk on Bakura's face, causing him to be more cautious than before.

"True, but have you fools forgotten my own spirit beast!?" Bakura snapped as the aura became heavier in the room, causing the room to darker more. "Come to me! Diabound!" He commanded as a large creature began emerging from the shadows as Diabound appeared more dangerous than before.

"Is it just me? Or has that thing become hideous each time we face it?" Amun questioned as his eyes glowed, letting go of Atem's hand. "Alright, you want to bring your beast into this? Let me show your mine!" Amun barked as he knelt down as he closed his eyes. "I call upon the Guardian of the Underworld. The essence of the Jackal God Anubis himself. I call upon you to aid us in battle! Gravekeeper's High Priest!" He called out as Apep and Keku watched as a large throne appeared while sitting on the throne itself was a humanoid being that was dressed as Anubis himself.

Atem was in shock to see such a being presented in battle as he watched the man rising up from his throne, which the throne itself vanished suddenly, causing the Gravekeeper's High Priest to get into battle stance to fight against Diabound.

_'Incredible! Amun managed to summon him for this battle!'_ He thought as he looked at Anai for a moment, knowing her aura was protecting them as he decided to let her assist her brother. "Anai. Call forth your father. Your mother cannot fly around in here," Atem said as he knew that this room was becoming more crowded with three spirits present.

Anai looked at him as she had a feeling that he can handle himself, causing her to nod once as she let go of his hand. She placed her two hands in front of her chest as her Millennium Circlet glowed, causing a ring of circle to appear on the floor right in front of her. "We need you, father. Please aid us," she prayed as a large man came out from the floor as he held his sword after the circle was sealed.

Mahado's spirit looked over and saw Amun and Anai's father. _**'It is good to see you on the battlefield,'**_ he said as their father's spirit looked at him.

_**'Likewise,'**_ answered the father as he looked at Diabound and saw the Gravekeeper's High Priest. _**'Looks like Anubis wants this job over fast,' **_he said as he got into a stance._** 'We can take this beast,'**_ he stated as saw Keku and Apep glowing their aura. _**'Seems they wish to join in as well,'**_ he said as he looked at the Gravekeeper's High Priest, who remained silent.

"You've noticed how my Diabound has changed! The reason why I wish to have these items is not only to release Zorc Necrophades, but to absorb the evil within them to make my spirit beast stronger!" Bakura called out as he extended his hand out. "Diabound! Strike them down!" He commanded as the beast began to charged up for an attack.

"Careful! This beast copies those he encounter with in battle!" Atem called out of them as Mahado's spirit knew that was bad to have a mimic beast in front of him. He then remembered that it had fought against Saint Beast Osiris, causing him to widen his eyes. "Mahado!"Atem cried out as he witnessed Osiris' Thunder Force shooting from the serpent's mouth.

Mahado's spirit glowed brightly as he noticed the Gravekeeper's High Priest was glowing as well. _**'I should have warned you that I have been training in the afterlife and increased my Heka with the help of the High Priest next to me,'**_ he said to Bakura as he opened up a black hole, which the attack went through. _**'The energy is sent into the afterlife dimensional wrap is ejected from another point in space,'**_ he explained. _**'In other words, I can open the other dimensional warp to strike at you from any side,'**_ he stated.

"WHAT?!" Bakura shrieked as he saw a dimensional warp appear behind him as he saw the Thunder Force attack shooting right over him. He smirked a bit as he began to cackle. "Too bad! You missed!" He called out as his smug expression began to change as he saw Atem's smirking face.

"You think so? Check again, Bakura. Because I think Mahado knew what he was thinking," Atem said as Bakura turned his attention over to the falling pillar, causing his eyes to widen a bit. Atem watched the falling pillar towards the Millennium Tablet itself, watching Bakura panic.

"**Diabound! Protect the tablet!**" Bakura commanded as his spirit beast's tail coiled around the pillar, preventing it from hitting it. He sighed in relief as he was lucky that his spirit beast was fast enough to catch it in time.

"As long as Diabound is holding onto the pillar, it can't hid within the walls! It's completely defenseless!" Atem exclaimed. "Mahado! Strike it now!" He called out as he watched Mahado's spirit using a powerful attack against Diabound, causing Bakura to feel the pain that his spirit monster was feeling. "This place will become your tomb, Bakura!" He shouted at the Thief King himself.

Bakura grunted as he moved his hand away from his face, revealing his bleeding forehead as he smirked a bit twisted. "You think that your pathetic attack will harm me and my Diabound!? You're mistaken!" He exclaimed as he looked at Keku and Apep. "Feel free to join in any time!" He called out as the two looked at each other and nodded once, causing them to summon their creatures from the darkness.

Apep summoned a naga being that had two serpents for arms while having serpents in her hair while the tail flickered a bit while she was coiled up, causing him to stroke his beloved creature. "I did promise you for release, my beautiful queen," he hissed softly, causing the serpents to nuzzle against his face. "We have a battle to win and Lord Set does not like to be kept waiting. We must handle these mortals personally. All but one must live and that is the girl," he whispered.

Keku heard croaking within the shadows, causing him to smirk a bit. "Hiding again I see, my pet?" He asked. "Always wise with the enemy at hand," he stated as he continued hearing the croaking. "We have a situation to eliminate. I want you to assist Apep and Bakura's spirit beasts to defeat them. Leave the girl alive since Bakura made a deal with our Lord Set," he explained as he felt the creature's presence move ever so slightly while making sure that the enemy would notice.

During the conversation between Set's servants with their personal spirit creatures, Diabound used the pillar as a shield against Mahado's Magic Blast attack so he would not be struck again. "I wasn't expecting you to target the stone tablet, Pharaoh. Very clever of you to do so," Bakura said. "However, I cannot fight you and protect the tablet at the same time. So I'm going to have Keku to use his spirit to cover up the stone tablet while we continue with this little battle," he said as he turned his gaze over to Keku, nodding once at him.

Keku's eyes glowed a bit as he made his Ka to appear. The Ka took form of a giant frog with smaller frogs flying above it. The giant frog croaked loudly as he smirked a bit. "Good, Three-Death Frog. You protect the item for which Bakura was summon Zorc to assist us in battle," Keku said as he looked at Mahado for a moment. "Your attacks are useless against my pet, late priest. Whatever you throw at him, the attack will bounce off because of its mucus skin," he explained.

Mahado's spirit gritted his teeth a bit as he knew that the other had a point. He couldn't do much damage to that kind of Ka. Especially when they were fighting against two Egyptian Gods that represented the darkness itself. He saw Diabound vanishing before him as he knew that the beast was using its Shadow Camouflage to blend in with its surroundings. He had to protect Atem since he promised he would to him as the Gravekeeper's High Priest and the spirit of Amun and Anai's father were scanning the area.

"I give my Heka to my Millennium Item, the Millennium Key, to summon my Ka! I summon the Two-headed Jackal Warrior!" Shada called out as he watched his creature being summoned while it held its shield and weapon while the two heads were sniffing around. "Just because your monster his hiding, does not mean it can hide from my Ka! It's acute sense of smell can track any being that I ask for it to do!" Shada exclaimed as he watched his spirit beast catching the scent and throwing its weapon towards the direction where Diabound was exactly.

Bakura smirked as Diabound caught the weapon and emerged from the wall. "Impressive, Priest. However, it's already too late!" He called out as he watched Diabound's tail emerging as the serpent's mouth began to open to release a Thunder Force at Atem. As the attack was released, Bakura just grinned madly as he was waiting for the death of Atem. _'Nothing can protect him now!'_ He thought as he began to laugh.

"Two-Headed Jackal Warrior! Protect the Pharaoh!" Shada commanded as the beast dashed in front of the attack as both he and his Ka were severely injured from the attack from Diabound. Shada coughed up blood as his eyes were becoming slightly glazed over.

"Shada!" Atem, Amun and Anai called out as they went to him, causing Amun to support Shada's upper body. Shada looked at Anai and Amun weakly as Anai held Shada's hand. "Anai…Amun…Take the Pharaoh and run…" He whispered as Amun shook his head. "Not without you," Amun answered as he looked at his sister, then at Atem and finally at Mahado with the other spirits.

"We will not bow to those who wish to disrupt the balance of this world," Amun said as he looked at Anai. "Get ready to summon when I give you the signal," he told her, causing Anai to nod her head to him as she looked over at Bakura, Apep and Keku.

"It's time for you to understand about our ways, Bakura! Gravekeepers! Mahado! Father! Get ready!" Amun called out as he laid Shada down on the floor as he stood up. "This tomb will be your own, Bakura! I'll see to it!" Amun barked as his Millennium Bracer began to glow brightly as he held it up in front of him.


	37. Chapter 37

Bakura cackled as he had a menacing, twisted smirk on his face. "You think you can stop us!? I love to see you fools try!" He shouted as he glanced over at Apep's direction. "You go after Amun! The Pharaoh and his Magician's Spirit are mine!" He ordered as he kept his eyes on Mahado's direction. "Come on little Magician. Let's play!" He said as he watched his Diabound vanished within its surroundings.

Apep looked at Amun as his eyes had a gleam of cockiness for the situation. "Seems that my queen wish to tangle with you, servant of Anubis. Care to see who has a better bite?" He asked as Amun faintly smirked while looking over at the Gravekeeper's High Priest. "Seems you are underestimating with me, boy. I am a god. You cannot think you can easily defeat me with Horus and Anubis' aid," he said.

"Never underestimate us humans," Amun said as his eyes glowed as he watched his High Priest twirling his staff as the Gravekeepers got into their stance. "Cause we tend to be full of tricks," he stated as he snapped his fingers, causing the Gravekeepers to scattered as Apep's creature watched the High Priest still. Amun knew that Apep would summoned his other snake-like creatures to aid his beloved pet, but he hoped he could get the jump on him before he noticed.

The spirit of Amun and Anai's father was keeping an eye on the large frog in front of them as he knew that dealing with that type of beast would be a struggle. He had to figure out how to inflict enough damage while making sure that Anai didn't get injured at the same time. He shifted his gaze over to Mahado as he used his spell attack at the ceiling, knowing what the other was doing as he turned his gaze over Diabound's outline.

_**'Nice move, Mahado. Nice move indeed,'**_ he thought as he pulled out his large blade and channeled his energy as he threw it at Diabound's direction, causing him to sprint towards the large beast that Bakura possessed.

Diabound's tail caught the blade as it turned its attention over to the father's spirit, causing it to strike a mighty blow towards him. Then the sudden attack from Mahado came from above, which he used his newly attack known as Thousand Dark Magic Blasts, the very same attack that was used to blast the ceiling earlier to show light to reveal Diabound's location before he could strike at Atem and the others. As the beast roared in agony and collapsed, Bakura began to bleed even more as he barely stood on his feet as he breathed heavily.

_'I-Impossible! I will not let them defeat me when I am this close to achieving my goals!'_ Bakura thought to himself as he pushed himself up slowly as he knew that he could not die. He shifted his gaze over as the Gravekeepers were battling against Apep's serpent queen and some other serpents that Apep had summoned in order to protect her as he turned his gaze over to Anai, who never left her eyes on him.

_'Why? Why is she giving me those eyes? Those eyes filled with sorrow,'_ he thought as he knew he could never lay a hand on her. Not in this life or the next. He still couldn't feel guilty for what he did to her when she fell into the chasm with Atem. He spat some blood to the side as he kept his eyes on hers still. _'Does she not realize I am doing this for her safety!? Even though I gave up on Amun since he refused to accept my offer for his safety,'_ he thought as he began to chuckle as he began to channel in the darkness as he was near the stone tablet still.

"I _**will**_ obtain the power of the _**most evilest**_ _**and darkest**_ ever known to man! I _**will not**_ be defeated!" He screamed as Diabound began to rise up as it roared loudly enough to make the whole room shake. "**Spirits of Kul Elna**! Enter my body so _**we**_ can _**destroy**_ our enemies together!" He commanded as the spirits began to go inside of him.

"Bakura! No!" Anai screamed as she felt her heart being torn as she knew that she lost her best friend completely as she collapsed to her knees.

"**Kill them Diabound! Send them to the Underworld!**" Bakura commanded as the power of the souls had doubled Diabound's power as the beast lunged towards them while roaring loudly to intimidate them. _'Finally! I will win!'_ Bakura thought as he saw Diabound being pulled back, causing him to look over to see the spirit of Amun and Anai's father holding onto the tail with brute strength. _'Does that foolish little spirit think he can hold Diabound in its spot!? He's delusional!'_ Bakura thought.

The spirit of Amun and Anai's father grunted as he taped into his inner power as he began to pull the beast, causing him to throw him towards the Three-Death Frog's direction. He was glowing red as he summoned his massive blade to his hand as he got into a stance.

_**'No one is going to harm my children. Especially you, brat!'**_ He snapped as he held his weapon firmly while waiting for Diabound to come back up so he could land the finishing blow on either him or the frog itself that guarded the Millennium Tablet.

Bakura grunted as he knew that this spirit was going to be a handful, but he knew that he had to eliminate the Pharaoh, his priest Shada and the spirit of his late priest, Mahado. "Diabound! Strike at them once more!" He commanded as he watched his spirit beast lunging at them. He knew that Diabound was unable to hide within the shadows, but it did not affect Bakura. As long as he had the souls of Kul Elna, he was unstoppable.

Mahado used his attack on Diabound to severely damage him in order to prevent from anything happening. When the dust cleared, he was in shock when he saw Diabound unharmed while the spirits were encasing the beast as if they were some kind of barrier. He gritted his teeth as he knew the situation was seriously grim as Atem was worried about his companion.

"Time to die! Magus of Illusion!" Bakura shouted as Diabound blasted an attack at Mahado, causing Mahado to collide against the pillar behind him.

Before Mahado could collide with the pillar, Amun and Anai's father appeared as he gotten the impact while shielding Mahado from any serious damage, even though the blast was enough. Mahado spat out some blood as he knew that Atem would feel the impact as well as he slowly turned his head over to Amun's father, giving him a weak smile. _**"I owe you one, dear friend,"**_ Mahado weakly said as he heard a chuckled from the father.

_**"No need. We got each other's back,"**_ the father answered as he looked over at Anai, who coughed up some blood, knowing that she felt the severe pain that he experienced. _**'Anai,'**_ he thought as he knew that he wouldn't let anyone or anything harm her, but she knew the chance when they were battling Bakura.

"This time I will destroy you! You won't be able to return to this world again, Magician!" Bakura called out as he watched his beast lunging towards them while charging up an electrical sphere in its hand.

"Mahado!" Atem called out as Shada extended his Millennium Item. "Millennium Key! Accept my Ba and Heka to summon the spirit named - " Shada began until he was struck down by an asp, causing him to cringed as he let go of the Millennium Key.

"Shada!" Atem called out as Apep's asp grabbed the Millennium Key while taking it back to its master.

"You do not need to thank me, Bakura. We have three of the Millennium Items, but we need the remaining four," Apep said as he watched the Gravekeeper's High Priest using his attack on his precious serpentine queen, causing him to hiss in pain while he knew that particular High Priest responds to Anubis himself, causing him to turn his gaze over to Keku, who was figuring out the next attack from his massive frog creature he summoned. Apep threw the Millennium Key towards Bakura's direction to strengthen his beast for its final attack.

Bakura smirked as he caught the Millennium Key as he cackled. "Now perish, Magician!" He screamed as he watched Diabound's attack striking down the pillar where both spirits were at as he waited until the dust cleared. Once it did, he was in shocked as he knew that both spirits were not there. _'Where are they!?'_ He thought as he noticed two feminine figures appear while grabbing both of them with their strength. **"WHAT!?"** Bakura screamed as he was in shocked to see that his attack had missed.

_**'Hang on you two,'**_ the spirit of the wife said as she looked down at her husband, causing him to smile at her.

_**'Hang on master!'**_ A female magician said as she held onto Mahado, causing Mahado to be surprised as he knew who it was.

_**'Mana?!'**_ Mahado said as he saw his former apprentice above where they were as Atem was surprised to see her, causing him to support Shada's body over his body.

"Looks like the cavalry are here," Amun said as he saw the High Priests in the room, causing him to help his sister up to her feet. "You okay?" He asked her. She nodded as she saw their friends, causing her to smile at them as she knew that this battle was going to be theirs as she watched her parents going through the hole where Mana was at.

_'Mother. Please treat father and Mahado,'_ Anai thought to her, causing her to turn her attention to Seto. She smiled a bit big as she ran over to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing Seto to embraced her.

"I thought I would never see you again," Seto whispered to her as Anai held him still. "Seto," she whispered as she didn't want to let go of him as Amun brought over Atem and the body of Shada over to the fellow priests.

Amun looked at the remaining Sacred Guardians as he grimly shook his head for Shada's well being, letting them know that there was nothing they could do. "We got ourselves a battle. The Thief King Bakura and two of Set's subordinates, Apep and Keku," Amun began to explain as he looked at his Gravekeepers. "Atem and Anai are going to be out of this until they are healed up," he said as he looked at the Sacred Guardians.

"Our job is simple. Protect the Pharaoh, reclaim the Millennium Items that were stolen, and finally, send these bastards back to the Underworld so they would be unable to escape from their pits," he stated as they nodded their heads in agreement as they knew that Amun had the plan laid out for them to do in order to achieve it.

Bakura scowled as he was furious to see the Sacred Guardians to be present, knowing this battle was going to become intense. _'They think they outnumbered us? They're just walking into their own deaths! Especially with the Millennium Items they possessed!'_ He thought as he began to smirk in a twisted manner. He began to cackle a bit as he gotten the attention from them, causing him to clap his hands sarcastically.

"It is an honor to have all the Sacred Guardians of Pharaoh Atem to be present!" He called out. "But you all will perish from my wrath!" He exclaimed as he pointed his finger towards Seto's direction while having hatred in his eyes. "And I will enjoy slaughtering you for trying to steal my Anai away from me!" He shouted.


	38. Chapter 38

"I will enjoy slaughtering you for trying to steal my Anai away from me!" Bakura shouted at Seto, causing the High Priest to glare coldly at him as he securely held Anai in his hold while grasping the Millennium Rod with his free hand.

"Like hell you will!" Seto snapped at him as he was already in the mood to kill the man that almost killed Anai in the chasm, which she and Atem fell into. He felt a soft hand over his hand that wielded the Millennium Rod, causing him to look over to Anai's direction, which he knew that she was his voice of reason. She was part of his world. A part of his life. He didn't care if the other Sacred Guardians knew, including the Pharaoh himself, since Atem had plenty of time to confessed his feelings towards her. But he knew that he also had feelings for Kisara as well, causing him to be slightly torn between the two women.

"Diabound's power is too great for us to battle alone. We must unite our power in order to eliminate him once and for all," Amun said as he kept locking his gaze on Bakura, Apep and Keku. "I know I am not a High Priest, but you will always have my aid no matter what you say," he said as he shifted his gaze over to Isis, causing her to nod her head slowly, knowing that he was going to put his life on the line for them. Amun glanced at Shada's as he placed his cloak over him as he knew that the fatal attack from both Diabound and Apep's asp had killed him. "May Anubis guide your soul to your resting place," he whispered as closed his eyes for a moment to respect his fallen comrade.

"First Mahado, now Shada. How are we going to defeat Bakura and his partners?" Shimon asked Amun, causing him to stand up slowly. "There are only three of the High Priests left," he stated. He then saw the six-winged spirit coming down with Mahado as she smiled while having Mana's spirit next to her along with her husband's spirit.

"Mahado!" Karim said as he was glad to see a familiar face being present before them as he saw the other spirits next to them. "Anai? Are these yours?" Karim asked her, causing her to smile a bit while the six-winged spirit flew over and began healing her and Atem with her soft radiant light.

_**'Nice to meet the rest of you. We are the spirits of Anai and Amun's parents,'**_ said the father as he pulled out his sword as he pointed towards Diabound's direction. _**'You and I got a score to settle,'**_ he said to the larger beast, causing Diabound to snarl at him while he just smirked.

"It's not going to be just four priests. There are going to be four priests to battle along with a Medjai," Anai said as she looked at Seto, who looked at her with great concerned as he wanted her to stay out of the battle as she touched his face. "I am a lot stronger now with the people I am with," she stated as Seto held her hand to his face calmly.

Atem glanced over at the two once her mother's spirit finished healing him as he knew that Seto had deep feelings for her. He looked at the mother's spirit as he wanted to ask her many questions, but didn't know how to ask. "Spirit of Anai's Mother," he whispered. "Is there a title that Lord Osiris gave you so we can call you?" He asked her.

_**'He said that I am those who weave the wing,'**_ her mother's spirit answered. _**'I guess you can call me Wingweaver,'**_ she stated as she smiled a bit. _**'A simple one, but my husband's title is Master Swordsman,'**_ she added as Atem nodded his head. _**'You have feelings for our daughter yet another have the same feelings for her, yes?'**_ She asked him by thought.

_'Yes,'_ Atem answered. _'I want her to be happy. Since we were growing up, I considered them as siblings, but when we got older, I began thinking of Anai of something more than a friend,'_ he stated as he looked at Seto and Anai for a moment. _'I hope that Seto will give her the happiness she deserves,'_ he said as he felt Wingweaver's hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

_**'She already does. You are important to her and Amun along with everyone else present,'**_ Wingweaver told him as she smiled, causing him to smile as well.

While spirits were talking to either one another or to those who were alive, they heard a laugh from Bakura as they all turned their attention over to him, preparing to get ready to battle him along with Apep and Keku.

"Seems you've save me a lot of trouble," Bakura said. "Currently, I have three of the Millennium Items, so if we defeat you here, I will have them all and the power of darkness will be mine!" Bakura exclaimed as he held the Millennium Key in his hand while wearing the Millennium Ring and Pendant. _'This time, it is you fools to become the sacrifice!'_ He thought as he extended his hands while watching the Sacred Guardians summoning their creatures behind them while those who were present got into their stance of attack.

"Get ready and follow my lead!" Amun said to them as he knew that Aknadin would be somewhere in this forsaken place. The very place that caused him to create the Millennium Items while sacrificing the lives of many for the power each Millennium Item possessed.

* * *

Deep within the corridors, Aknadin was slowly descending the stairs where Atem and the others were. He was terrified on coming back to this hellish place, after what he had done. He gripped his head for a moment as he wanted to block out the screams and images of the demise of the people that were slaughtered in order to create the Millennium Items as he took shallow breaths.

As he opened his eye, he was in mortal fear as he saw the rotting specters grabbing him while they screamed in agony. "N-No! Get away!" He screamed as he swung his arm to knock them away from him while he saw more coming from the walls. "Get away from me! ARGGH!" He screamed once more as he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around startled as he saw one of the soldiers behind him.

"Lord Aknadin! Are you all right?" The soldier asked as he saw the paranoid look on Aknadin's face as he was unsure what the other had seen while coming down the stairs.

Aknadin turned around as he saw the spirits were gone, causing him to relax, but slightly. "I-I am fine. L-Let us continue going down these stairs," he said as he still had a hint of fear in his voice. He felt an immense feeling while going down the stairs as he knew that something was going to happen.

* * *

Inside the underground temple, the Sacred Guardians were using their Ka spirits to get into positions to strike at Bakura's Diabound while Amun's Gravekeepers were handling Apep and his serpents. The spirits blasted their attacks on Diabound as the spirits of Kul Elna were still shielding the massive beast from being injured from the Sacred Guardians.

"Give it up you fools! You cannot defeat me!" Bakura called out as extended his hand. "Strike that pretty elf, my Diabound!" He commanded as he smirked, watching his beast's tail to strike at Isis' Ka spirit.

However, Amun noticed the move as he whistled loudly enough as Gravekeeper's High Priest appeared in front of Isis' Ka spirit as he spun his staff to block the attack from Diabound's serpentine tail, causing the monster to growl low enough to become more furious. "Are you all right, Isis?" Amun called out to her while he kept his focus on Bakura and Apep.

"I am, thanks to you Amun. I will return the favor soon enough," Isis answered him as she smiled a bit.

"When we attack, our Ka's power has not even scratched that beast!" Seto exclaimed.

"Oh what was your first clue?!" Amun snapped. "He's using the spirits of this place to protect his Diabound so we could not harm him or Bakura!" He stated as he knew he hated to fight with an ally, especially one that was interested in his little sister. "We got to figure out how to break through that barrier of his! Any ideas!?" He asked as he saw Karim nodding his head.

Amun jumped back as he was with them as he watched his Gravekeepers striking the serpents while his father's spirit moved back."Alright, Karim. What's your idea?" He asked as he knew the Priest would know something that Bakura and the others would not know.

"With my Millennium Scale, I can use its power to combine two Ka spirits into one," Karim explained.

"A Ka Fusion! Of course!" Atem exclaimed. "The true power of the Millennium Items that we possess is the power of unity!" He was surprised that Karim could do such a thing as he saw Karim looking at him. "Karim, do as you may with your Millennium Scale. We will see if it is definitely strong enough to break through that barrier," Atem said.

Karim nodded his head as he extended his hand that held the Millennium Scale. "By the power of the Millennium Scale, I combine the Ba of two Ka spirits!" He called out as Seto's Ka spirit and Karim's Ka spirit began to fused into one beastly warrior creature. "Drake Knight Duos Dragon!" Karim announced as he saw the beast getting ready to land a devastating blow towards Diabound.

"If this doesn't work, I can call up Horus," Amun said as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, causing him to look over at him. His father shook his head as he knew it wasn't the right time to summon him into battle just yet. He understood his father's wishes as he looked at his mother, who gave him a soft smile. "I understand," he said to them as he looked at the new fusion Ka spirit. "I have faith in my friends. My comrades. My family," he stated as he looked at Duos Dragon, who stood in front of Bakura's Diabound.


	39. Chapter 39

Bakura scowled as he saw the fusion between two Ka spirits, wondering if this Duos Dragon would take down his Diabound. He was impressed by witnessing on such an event like this, causing him to hear a few chuckles from Apep and Keku.

"Seems it's impressive to me to fused your Ka spirits into such a beast," Bakura began to say as he had a smirk while the blood continued to come down the side of his face. "However, my comrades seems to think it is hilarious. So it doesn't really matter how many times you fused your Ka spirits together to fight my Diabound! I'll still destroy you!" He shouted as he had a vicious, yet twisted, smirk on his face.

"Be prepared Bakura!" Seto called out as he and Karim watched their fused monster, Duos Dragon, to lunged towards Diabound, with Mahado for assistance to boost up their power in order to defeat Bakura once and for all. "Duos Dragon! Use your Dragon Flare on that thing!" Seto commanded as the beast charged up for the attack as it shot towards Diabound's direction.

"Let's fight fire with fire! Spiral Wave, Diabound!" Bakura ordered as he watched the two attacks collided, causing both parties to be annoyed. Both of their monsters were powerful enough for each other as Keku sighed a bit while looking at Apep. Apep nodded his head to Keku as he began to conjured up another serpentine creature as it was next to his beloved queen, Vennominaga.

"It has seems that you are needed. Defend your comrades and queen, Vennominon! The king of snakes!" Apep commanded as he watched the serpentine ruler to slither in front of his queen while it rushed over where Diabound was to assist him in the battle.

_**'Where do you think you are going!?'**_ Master Swordsman asked as he rushed over and began battling against Vennominon. He admitted that Vennominon was stronger than he was, but it was Lord Osiris that chose him to return and keep balance in the world with the help of his beloved wife, Wingweaver.

Wingeweaver saw Vennominaga getting to strike as she used her radiant power to shoot daggers at it, causing her to narrow her eyes a bit. She manifested a bow and arrow in her hands as she aimed it at Vennominaga while she was covering for her husband while their children and their friends battle Diabound. She noticed that the Gravekeepers were assisting them as well to make sure any serpents or some other creatures that Keku would summon to intervene the battle.

"Well I think I found a solution to our little problem," Bakura said as he smirked. "Diabound! Fuse your attacks to destroy Duos Dragon!" He commanded as he watched the head of the tail charging an attack. "Thunder Force!" Bakura called out as he watched the two attacks pushing back Duos Dragon's power back slowly.

_'This isn't good! Duos Dragon's attack is being pushed back!'_ Anai thought as she looked at her brother. "Brother! We have to help Seto and Karim!" She called out as her brother looked at her, nodding his head.

"Gravekeeper's High Priest! Assist us against Diabound's power!" Amun requested as the Gravekeeper's High Priest nodded his head and twirled his staff and used his shadow magic to blast the tail's attack while Diabound was growling at him. The Gravekeeper's High Priest smirked as he looked at the beast underneath his mask that represented Lord Anubis himself.

"You are pissing me off Amun!" Bakura snapped as he glared at the other.

"He and his friends are annoying," Apep hissed.

"Especially that little sister of his," Keku added, causing Bakura to give him a death glare.

"You want to become a meal for my pet?" Bakura snarled while having a scowl on his face, causing Keku raised his hands as he didn't want to get into a feud with him.

"My apologies. But don't forget that if they find an opening, they will use it against you," Keku said, causing Apep to watch the fight between Master Swordsman and Wingweaver, causing him to become furious with the Gravekeepers handling the serpents.

Bakura used his rage to channel into Diabound's attack, causing it to push Dragon Flare back towards Duos Dragon while he smirked victoriously. He knew he had the upper hand from the raw emotions that the spirits possessed, remembering the incident clearly to eliminate the Pharaoh and the Sacred Guardians once and for all. He watched the foolish move that Priest Seto did to block the attack with his Aura Sword, causing him to chuckle a few times, knowing it was pointless for him to stall. _'Soon all the Millennium Items will be mine!'_ Bakura thought as he knew it was only a matter of time to achieve his goal.

* * *

As the battle between Duos Dragon and Diabound continued, Atem watched as he felt helpless that he could not do anything to assist them in battle. He knew that Mahado had just recovered, but Bakura was picking them off one by one to obtain the Millennium Items that would get him closer to his goal. He had to figure out how he could assist them.

Suddenly, Duos Dragon moved aside as its arm was blasted off from Diabound's attack, causing both Karim and Seto to wince in pain as another Dragon Flare was blasted towards Diabound's direction, causing the spirits of Kul Elna to defend the massive beast, which it was becoming more difficult to do direct damage to. Seto and Karim panted heavily as Amun and Anai held up both High Priests to give them support while their spirits continued to battle against the other opponents, including Diabound itself.

"It's useless! Your fusion Ka had no effect on my Diabound whatsoever!" Bakura exclaimed as he was feeling his pride for his achievement. "There's no way your little teamwork would do against the spirits of Kul Elna!" He bragged as he grinned wickedly, not knowing that he gave Atem an idea on how to defeat him.

"You're wrong, Bakura!" Anai called out to him, causing the other to look at her direction. "We still have faith and that is something you could never break!" She stated as she heard Bakura cackle a bit, causing her to look at him with a serious, yet fierce, in her eyes.

"Sweetest Anai, you do tend to make me laugh with your words. That is why I admire you so much," Bakura said as he grinned a bit. "Ooh, I love that look you are giving me. You are going to make me a bit frisky after this is all over," he added while he chuckled. He turned his attention as he noticed the shield that was protecting his precious Diabound was slowly melting away from the Dragon Flare attack.

_'What!?'_ He thought as he could not believe his eyes. _'Impossible! How is the shield that is fueled by the spirits' hatred to dissolve!? It should be endless!'_ He asked himself as he noticed that the High Priest Karim was concentrating hard enough to break through the barrier to do damage on Diabound. _'Oh, he's doing this. At least I know what Millennium Item I am getting,'_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just little more," Karim said. "We'll be able to break though it and defeat that monstrous being in no time!" He added as he had confidence in his soul. He heard a chuckle from Bakura, causing him to shift his gaze over to him.

"You really think so?" Bakura questioned as he watched the Three-Death Frog piercing its large tongue through Karim's chest, causing him to extend his hand. "Spirits! Bring me that Millennium Item!" He commanded as he watched the spirits swooping in as they retrieved the item for Bakura, causing him to have a victorious smirk.

"Karim!" Atem and the others said as Amun knew he should of got in front of Karim, but did not knew what the other side was planning. Amun laid Karim down on the floor while the High Priest looked at him with weaken eyes.

"Karim! Stay with us!" Amun said as he looked over to his mother. "Mother!" He called out as he felt a squeeze from Karim, causing Amun to look at him. "Karim..?" He asked quietly. "Don't worry. My mother will heal you in no time," he assured him, causing him to feel Karim's hand on his face while Atem knelt next to Karim's side.

"It is..too late for me, young Medjai," Karim weakly said as he knew the life essence was leaving him as he looked at Atem. "You must…protect the Pharaoh, Amun…That is your duty….as his….personal…guard.." Karim whispered. "My Pharaoh…be…strong…" He said to the young ruler as the life left from his eyes as his body was becoming cold.

Bakura had a smug on his face as he held the Millennium Scale. "Without this, you can no longer have your fusion spirit! Especially with that priest being dead on the floor!" He called out, causing Atem to slowly rise up from his kneeling position while his aura was showing slightly, which Bakura looked at him with one brow raised. "Aw, did I upset you Pharaoh? You lost three Sacred Guardians already! How many will you watch to admit your defeat!?" Bakura asked as he was getting tired of this little game.

"You think you have us beat, Bakura?" Atem asked him. "I suggest you think again before you jump to conclusions of your so-called victory!" He said to him as he looked at the ghostly shield that was protecting Diabound had a huge hole in the center, causing Bakura to be in shocked. "With our faith, our unity, Duos Dragon managed to blast a hole through your shadows!" He explained as he was filled with confidence again, knowing the battle had already won for them.

"Mahado!" Atem commanded as Mahado got in front of the opening, preparing his most powerful attack.

_**'Dark Magic!' **_Mahado called out as a burst of dark energy blasted through the opening, causing him and the others to hear Bakura's scream as a cloud of dust were around them..


	40. Chapter 40

As dust was still covering the area, Anai couldn't help to see Bakura, causing her to rush over where Bakura was last seen before the explosion. She looked around as she saw Bakura breathing heavily, causing her to walk towards him and kneel down. She reached her hand out towards him, causing Bakura to grab her wrist firmly as he slowly looked up at her.

"Bakura," Anai whispered as her eyes began to water. "Bakura, you got to let it go. Please," she pleaded as she touched his face.

Bakura looked at her, his vision was still hazy from the explosion as he grunted a bit and began putting the Millennium Items into place. "No..No I won't," he answered as he was still driven to handle Atem and his guardians once and for all. "I came too far for this. I won't let it end like this," he said as he coughed up blood. "I will..obtain the power of darkness..I will," he stated as he gotten some of the items in placed as he was still missing the Millennium Rod, Millennium Eye and Millennium Necklace.

"Bakura!" Anai cried out as she wrapped her arms around him while letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "Please stop! All of this was caused from nothing but bloodshed! Just let it go!" She pleaded, causing Amun to walked over to his sister while Atem and the others stayed back.

"Why is she still determined to save that bastard?" Seto questioned. "She doesn't have any romantic feelings for that man, does she?" He asked as he looked over at Atem, Isis, and Shimon's direction.

"Remember Seto. Anai and Amun grew up with Bakura, so they still have a bond of friendship with him. Anai is the voice of reason and could aid him back to his senses," Isis answered calmly.

"But he would still have to face charges for what he did," Atem told her. "The violation of the tombs, including my father's tomb, the death of three priests, and the countless of destruction he has left behind in order to obtain power," he stated.

* * *

As High Priest Aknadin fought off the spirits that were torturing his soul, he was hearing voices from the underground chamber. He wanted to keep himself hidden from everyone as he saw Bakura had already placed the Millennium Items that he had stolen into the Millennium Tablet, where Zorc resided in.

_**'It has seem that everything is in place for my resurrection ceremony,'**_ Zorc said as he chuckled. _**'The fool has already gotten the remaining wielders of the Millennium Items here, so it should not be that hard to complete it,' **_he added as he was still possessing the Millennium Eye that Aknadin own. 'It is time for Bakura to be wiped off from the face of the Earth,' he said while he chuckled.

As he was about to raise Aknadin's hand to use the power to eliminate Bakura, he felt a firm grasp on his wrist, causing him to look over. He saw Keku and he slowly turned his attention where Apep was on the other side of him. _**'Apep. Keku. This is a surprise,'**_ he said.

"Don't even try to sweet talk out of this one, you pathetic maggot," Apep hissed at him lowly. "While you were playing with your doll, we were fighting against Atem and his guardians," he said.

"Master Set has a message for you, Zorc. Care to hear it?" Keku asked as he kept his gaze on him.

_**'Does he not already know I am coming to aid you two in combat?'**_ Zorc asked them.

"Oh he does, but that's not the message that I have received from him," Keku said. "But first things first. Let us watch the show so we can tell you the message from Master Set afterward," he added as he watched silently from afar to wait for some cue from the twins to reveal the truth.

* * *

As Apep and Keku kept the possessed Aknadin on the sideline, Amun looked at Bakura with pity in his eyes. Bakura looked at him as he faintly scowled at him as continued to rest his chin on Anai's shoulder, causing Amun to sigh at him while shaking his head.

"You think that Atem's father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, was the source of this? The destruction of Kul Elna?" Amun asked him calmly.

"Of course I do!" Bakura snapped at his former friend. "The blood is still on his hands and the bastard son of his will continue to have his blood on his hands along with those High Priests by possessing the Millennium Items!" He snarled as he was still severely injured.

"You really don't know the truth!? Pharaoh Aknamkanon did not know about the deaths until Mahado told him!" Amun snapped at him. "The person you should be pissed at the most is High Priest Aknadin! The brother of Aknamkanon!" Amun shouted.

Atem, Isis, Shimon, Mahado and Seto's eyes widen as they looked at Amun. They could not believe what they just heard him say out loud for them to hear as well.

"Amun..? Are you telling me that my father…is High Priest Aknadin?" Seto asked as he was still in shocked, not wanting to believe him. He remembered his father abandoning him and his mother as she was forced to raise Seto alone. But to find out that he was related to Pharoah Atem also? He wondered why they had some connection, but he did not know what until now.

"It's true Seto. I saw the whole thing," Amun answered. "So why don't you come on out, Aknadin? I know you are here," he said as he turned his attention as Apep and Keku appeared with Aknadin, arm-in-arm, so the High Priest would not escape. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked as he knew that Aknadin's treachery was great, but to see him with Apep and Keku, it did not affect him by knowing that Aknadin had been too far into the darkness. "This is why I told you not to follow his path, Seto. He's already down into the deepest darkness," he said to Seto.

"Bravo performance, Amun. Bravo indeed," Apep said as he looked at Keku, causing Keku to nod at him. Apep smirked a bit as he ripped the Millennium Eye from Aknadin's eye socket, causing him to scream while he covered his injury. Apep licked the blood-covered Millennium Eye as he looked over at Keku. "Go ahead with the message, Keku. Must not keep the master waiting," he told him.

"Understood," Keku answered as he changed the appearance of Aknadin into his High Priest of Darkness form. "Listen well, so call chosen for Zorc Necrophades, along with the spirit of Zorc Necrophades. Master Set has decided to cut you off from the battle," he said.

**"W-What!? He cannot do this!"** Aknadin/Zorc screamed in unification.** "I have always been loyal to Master Set!"** They shouted.

"Loyal, yes. But you did not put yourself on the line of the battlefield. All you did was time reverse things," Keku replied calmly. "Therefore, you are no longer needed. The person that he believes that should become your replacement is that man. Thief King Bakura," he stated.

**"He is only human! Near death may I add!"** They snapped as Apep grabbed him by the throat and began to lift him up slowly. He gagged a bit while struggling, causing Apep to be annoyed by tightening his grip on them.

"Not anymore," Apep hissed as he showed his fangs and bit into the High Priest of Darkness' neck, hearing the ear-piercing scream as he retracted his fangs while Keku took in the darkness, causing the High Priest Aknadin to take his form again. Apep threw the elderly priest over to Atem and the others were standing as he faintly chuckled.

High Priest Aknadin gasped as he felt the venom from Apep was rushing through his veins, causing him to reach out towards his son, Seto. "Seto..Help…Me…" He said, but barely as he could feel the venom slowly paralyzing his body.

Seto looked at him with complete disgust as he turned his back on him. "You almost had Amun and Anai killed from the prototypes that you created for them. You abandoned your wife and your own son to create those damn items," he began as he was furious. "And for what? Power? For me to be at the throne if Atem had actually died? To let Kisara's power to go into me so I could be feared?" He asked. "You are not worthy to be a High Priest, or even called father. You are nothing to me," Seto said.

High Priest Aknadin was in total shock from his son's words as the life left his eye as a large, long tongue wrapped itself around Aknadin's body, causing the body to be retracted back quickly. The Three-Death Frog swallowed the body as it let out a loud croak, causing Keku to chuckle a few times.

"Seems like we got one pest out of the way," Keku said as he held the dark energy, which had Zorc Necrophades' soul and essence. "Now then, what to do with you?" He asked the soul as he had a glint of cruelty in his eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

"Seems like we got one pest out of the way," Keku said as he held the dark energy, which had Zorc Necrophades' soul and essence. "Now then, what to do with you?" He asked the soul as he had a glint of cruelty in his eyes. He looked over at Bakura and Anai, causing Amun to get into a stance to prepare for battle as he whistled to his pet. "Three-Death Frog. Bring me Thief King Bakura," he requested as the large frog croaked loudly, causing it to flicked its tongue at Bakura's back.

"No! I won't let you take him!" Anai shouted as she felt the massive strength pulling Bakura away from her, causing her to grasp both his wrists while she fought to save him from Apep and Keku. "I promised not to let anything happen to him and I'm not going to break my word!" She shouted, making Bakura to look up at her with shocked eyes.

"Anai," Bakura whispered as he saw Amun pulling his sister's waist while grunting a bit. He knew that he was protecting his sister, the very same person that he wanted to save from Set's wrath. He lowered his head as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Amun! Pull her back!" He ordered, causing both twins to look at him with shocked looks in their eyes. "The only person I wanted to save was you, Anai. And I'm not breaking my oath of loyalty to Set, which would cause you to perish as well," he explained. "Amun is right. I'm too far into the darkness for your light to shine through. But maybe saving you would make my conscious a little clearer," he stated, causing her to look at her.

Anai shook her head frantically as she watched Bakura being torn from her grasp, causing Amun to pull her back. She screamed Bakura's name while she desperately tried to escape her brother's hold, causing Wingweaver and Master Swordsman to get in front of her in order to prevent her from running towards Bakura.

Isis and Mana had tears of sorrow for Anai's desperate attempts to save her childhood friend, knowing that she would not have such closure in her life. Seto walked over to her and pulled Anai close to his chest, letting her to cry on him while he ran his fingers through her soft hair to comfort her the best way he could, leaving Amun, Atem and Shimon to watch some procedure that Apep and Keku would do to Bakura, which the Tree-Death Frog got over the Millennium Tablet to guard it from them.

"Now let us begin," Apep said as he looked at the soul of Zorc Necrophades, causing him to sink his fangs into the orb as he began to suck out the soul itself. Keku watched as Bakura was leaning against the Three-Death Frog, still weak from the attack from Mahado. Once the procedure was complete, Apep took his fangs out as he licked his lips slowly as he gave it to Keku.

Keku nodded his head as he placed his hand on Bakura's forehead, saying a dead incantation as the essence began to go inside of Bakura to give him a chance to fight his grounds a bit longer. Apep watched the ritual that had to be tapped into Set's power to transfer the essence into Bakura's. He heard an ear-piercing scream as Bakura's eyes rolled back to his head as he collapsed on the ground, unmoving. Keku looked at Bakura as he waited patiently with his partner to see if the ritual was successful or not.

"I think you broke him," Apep said. "It takes a while for mortals to get used to the essence," Keku replied. "Besides, we're missing the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace," he whispered as Apep nodded his head as he knew that that was the final piece of one achievement for Bakura.

Atem was unsure what was going to happen since they heard the scream from Bakura after whatever they did to him. Suddenly, he felt a dark energy that was pulsating throughout the room, causing him to widen his eyes a bit as he turned around to warn his Sacred Guardians to flee. Unfortunately, it was too late. The whole room was frozen in time along with the people that were present, except for a few that were immune.

Anai and Amun had their prototypes to shield them from the power as Amun was serving both Horus and Anubis while Anai had Osiris' protection by sending their parents to her. Anai was unsure what was happening as she felt a strong, dark wind blowing in their direction, causing Amun to shield Anai from it as he squinted his eyes to witness what was happening.

There, he saw a swaggering Bakura taking the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace from High Priest Seto and High Priestess Isis, causing him to widen his eyes as he knew something was wrong. "Bakura!" He called out as he was trying to see if he could break through whatever trace that Bakura was in as he glared at Apep and Keku. "What in the Underworld did you do to him!?" He barked.

"In order to obtain his power, we gave him the essence of the former servant known as Zorc Necrophades. Bakura obtained the power of controlling time, but with the Millennium Items he has now the power of Darkness just like we can," Keku explained as he watched the Millennium Items being placed carefully, causing time to return to normal. "The time has come to put an end to this world," he stated as Bakura placed the last Millennium Item into the Millennium Tablet, causing the stone to glow brightly from the Millennium Items while swirls of darkness began to emerge from the cracks.

"Behold! The power of Zorc Necrophades!" Apep called out as the swirls of darkness went inside of Bakura. Minutes later, the swirls of darkness vanished as Bakura wore a new attire that resembled to the High Priest of Darkness himself.

Bakura looked at himself slowly as he was impressed as he turned his gaze over to Apep and Keku. He questioned himself if he wasn't cheated from the two as he turned his gaze over to Atem and his Sacred Guardians, who had managed to unfroze from the sudden time stop. He faintly smirked as he began to chuckle a bit, and then cackle loudly as he could feel the powers of the fallen Zorc Necrophades running through his veins as if he had become something more than a mere mortal.

"I see he likes the new improvements," Apep said as he looked at him for a moment. "How does it feel, Bakura? To become stronger than your enemies?" Keku asked him calmly as Bakura looked at him again.

"It feels marvelous! I want to summon my creature to see what the power did to it!" Bakura answered as he never felt so rejuvenated in his entire life. He looked at the tablet that had the Millennium Items as he extended his hand. "Come to me! Diabound!" He commanded as he watched a large shadow emerging as Diabound appeared more demonic, causing Bakura to chuckle a bit. "Looks like I don't have to call you Diabound anymore," Bakura said as he had a cheshire grin on his face. "Because of the essence of Zorc Necrophades, Diabound have evolved into much more than I imagine," he stated. "Diabound was just a larvae, but with this power, Diabound evolved itself into Zorc Necrophades!" He exclaimed.

"Very good, Bakura. Very good indeed," Keku said. "Even though the soul of Zorc Necrophades is no longer with us, his power is still around. You managed to evolve your beast into Zorc Necrophades' form with your Diabound, making you to control it still," he stated. "However, you will be able to fused with your beast when the moment comes for that," he added as he turned his attention over to Atem and his Sacred Guardians.

"You lose, Pharaoh. Soon, our master Set will come to swallow this world into utter chaos," Apep said. "And there is nothing you can do about it," he hissed.

Seto narrowed his eyes as he felt himself being pulled back, causing him to look at Amun. "What are you doing?!" He snapped at the medjai leader, who had a serious look on his face that continued looking at Apep, Bakura and Keku.

"We're leaving. Now," Amun answered as he picked up Isis in his arms as he whistled loudly for his Gravekeepers as they appeared in front of them. "Get those who are unable to walk. We need to return to the kingdom immediately," he commanded, causing them to bow to him as two assisted Shimon, another two helping Atem, as the remaining Gravekeepers went over to Seto.

Anai looked at Bakura with sorrowful eyes as her mother's spirit, Wingweaver, used her radiant light to shine the room brightly enough to escape from them. "I'm so sorry," Anai whispered to Bakura as she failed on saving him from the corruption and darkness themselves.

Apep hissed loudly as he shielded his eyes while Keku squinted to not to get blinded as well. Bakura watched them from his squinted eyes as they vanished, knowing they were going to recover before the ultimate battle would start. Once the light was gone, he sat on the steps as he was wondering what to do next, causing him to wait for Apep and Keku to get their vision to return from the sudden light that was brighter than the sun itself.

Keku blinked his eyes a few times as his vision came to as he looked at Apep. "Are you all right?" He asked his partner, who gave him a low hiss in response. "Go back to the darkness and recover. We need to ignore that radiance from that girl's mother," he said to him as Apep dismissed his serpent beings as he returned into the darkness to recover. He turned his attention over to Bakura as he walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "What are you planning?" He asked him.

"The victory from the ultimate battle for this world," Bakura answered him calmly. "We want them at their fullest in order to fight us. Since they do not possess the Millennium Items, we have the upper hand in this," he added as he shifted his gaze at Keku. "I want this to last until I see the life escape their eyes just like we did with the others," he stated.

"Understood. We will wait until you are ready," Keku said to him as he closed his eyes. "I will speak with Lord Set until then," he added as he vanished into the darkness, leaving Bakura to think alone.


	42. Chapter 42

At the palace, Kisara saw a dark orb appear from the ground as it disperse, showing Atem and the Sacred Guardians, including Anai and Amun. Amun staggered a bit as he collapsed to the ground, groaning slightly, causing Anai to kneel down to her brother to help him up.

"You used too much of your shadows to transport us from Kul Elna," Isis said in a worried tone. "You need to take it easy, Amun. You are Atemn's bodyguard," she added, causing Amun to look at her with a calm expression.

"I know I am Atem's personal bodyguard, Isis. But I think we need to recover before the battle comes for all of us," Amun answered as he looked at Atem and the others. "I will return the Millennium Items to you, but until then, we must recover to our full health in order to defeat Bakura and his comrades before they could summon Set to this world," he explained.

"So you wish for us to sit here, twiddle our thumbs, while Bakura and those bastards come here!?" Seto barked in a demanding tone, causing Amun to walk by him. "Amun! Answer me!" He ordered, causing Atem to grasp his cousin's arm, causing Seto to look at him.

"Seto, listen to me. Amun has a plan. He always does. But for now, we must do as he instructed. Without the Millennium Items, we are no match for them. All it would take is our unity in order to defeat them," Atem explained. "Kul Elna took a toll on us. We lost good people and friends to them. We cannot let them take the lives of many," he stated, causing him to move his hand away to give Seto some space.

Anai looked at her brother as she walked after him, knowing the two would talk in private if necessary. They usually did whenever the subject was serious, causing them to be astray from everyone so they would not object in the matter whatsoever.

Kisara and Mana assisted those who were weaken condition to a large enough room to stay together so they would not be struck one by one. Kisara was worried as she knew that she would have to use her inner Ka to assist them in battle, which she did not mind saving them if it did cost her the very life she owned. She had deep feelings for Seto the most as she vowed to have him summon her Ka whenever he needed it the most in the battle they would bound to face.

Mana was gravely worried about her friends and the people that would face Bakura's wrath with the help of Apep and Keku. _'Please. Please let my friends be safe,'_ she prayed silently as she felt the tears forming in her eyes, causing her to feel a gentle brush against her cheek. She blinked as she saw Atem looking at her, causing her to put up a false smile to try to reassure her childhood friend there was nothing to worried about.

"Mana, I want you to check on Amun and Anai," Atem requested calmly to her as he felt the medicine being treated on him along with the other Sacred Guardians, causing him to flinch a bit.

"You know I want to and I would do what you ask of me," Mana replied as she kept her emotions in check so she would not cause a scene. "But you know that this is something personal which Amun and Anai have to discuss with whatever forces that are aiding them," she stated as she finished one arm and worked on the other. "Sometimes, I do wonder if they foreseen this and didn't want us to get involved," she said.

* * *

At the Shrine of Wedju, Amun was looking at the stone tablets while being in deep thought. "It has seems that Bakura obtained the power of Zorc, making him the pseudo-deity for this world," he said calmly as he glanced over, seeing Anai looking at him. "You know we have to eliminate him. We did our best to save him, but this is the path that he chose," he explained to her, causing her to nod once.

"We need help for this. Something that is not from this world," Anai answered as she looked at him for a moment. "We need Hasan," she stated.

"Do you know a way to summon him somehow?" Amun asked her. "I know that he saved you and Atem, but he has to know about the situation we have now," he told her.

Anai clasped her hands together as she closed her eyes. "He who watches over those that is destined to by order of those who had passed..He who protects those who are in grave need of assistance. I pray for Hasan to please make his presence known," she prayed, hoping that Hasan would hear them.

Suddenly, Amun saw the floor rippling as Hasan emerged from it, knelt down before them as Anai was surprised that her prayer was heard. Hasan slowly stood as he looked at the two behind his mask, waiting patiently to speak. Amun nodded his head towards him, allowing the other to speak.

"The Egyptian gods are not thrilled with the sudden outcome," Hasan said. "We must deal with the situation immediately," he added.

"Tell us what we need to do in order to handle this," Anai asked softly, causing Hasan to turn his attention towards her.

"Very well," Hasan replied as the three conversed amongst themselves to handle the situation once and for all.

* * *

Two days had passed as Atem and his remaining comrades regained their strength, which they were preparing themselves to battle Bakura and his allies. The main objective was preventing Set from ever coming to this world and engulfing it into chaos and darkness. However, there was one problem with that and that was the fact they did not have their Millennium Items to summon their Ka spirits.

Priest Seto scanned the battle table that were in front of them as he lifted his head up to see Kisara walking towards him. He felt relief, but little, as he was so stressed about coming up how to strike the enemy from the behind, but knew it was impossible to strike the opponent who used the shadows in their favor. He also had to make a decision about who he wished to stay with – Anai or Kisara.

"Priest Seto? Perhaps it is best for you to relax just a bit?" Kisara suggested as she was quite concerned about the other's health.

Priest Seto sighed a bit as he rubbed his temples slightly. "You're right. I've been straining myself ever since I have recovered from the incident at Kul Elna," he answered as he offered his hand to her. "Care to join me?" He asked her.

Kisara blushed faintly as she took his hand calmly and walked out of the battle room with him. She hoped that she could aid him whatever he needed, especially if it involved battles. She was still unsure about her hidden power, but from what she had gather from Anai, she had the most strongest Ka known to any person and had to figure out how to use it while she was still conscious instead of being unconscious. They arrived outside as Seto was looking at the view of the garden while feeling Kisara's arms around his.

"I want you to stay inside the palace while the battle occurs," Seto said as he knew that this would bring devastating results for both sides. "As you know, the situation will be dangerous and I do not want to see you out here when it does come," he stated as he wanted to say the same thing to Anai, but knew that she was already on the line of battle after witnessing the incident of her former friend Bakura. He shifted his gaze downward as he felt a hand touching his side of his face, causing him to see Kisara.

"I know that you wish for my protection, Priest Seto. But I still want to repay you for what you did by saving me," Kisara answered calmly as she noticed something in his eyes. "You are gravely concerned about Anai, are you not?" She asked.

Seto didn't answered. He slightly glanced away as he closed his eyes, sighing slightly. "I do. But I must confess about something," he said.

"Please tell me. I wish to assist you with anything," Kisara replied as she looked at him with her soft blue eyes that Seto ever so admired.

Seto took another solemn breath. "Kisara..You and Anai...You two are the most important women in my lifetime…In fact, I am in love with both of you," he said to her as he looked at her calmly. "But I feel like my soul is being torn into two because I cannot have both of you, causing me to pick who I wish to spend my eternity with while the other watch from the sidelines," he explained. He placed his hand on his forehead as he was admitting what he was fearing to anyone, especially with one of the women he admired greatly.

Kisara was surprised as she knew about Mana teasing Anai, who had known Seto longer than she did, but was glad that he had feelings for her. She couldn't help have mixed feelings since the decision was a double-edged sword for both women, depending on who Seto would choose to be his true beloved. She rested her head on Seto's chest, feeling his strong arms holding her in a gentle embrace.

"I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise you that," Seto said to her calmly as he had to try at least maintain that promise. He had no idea what Amun and Anai were going to do when they battle Bakura, knowing a fact that Anai would not stand aside while the battle occurred. He looked down at her with soft eyes as she looked up at him with hers, causing Seto to lean down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Let us go back inside. I feel better than I did earlier," he stated as he walked inside the palace with her, which he felt her arms wrapped around his arm as if she refused to let go of him no matter how much he would tell her so.


	43. Chapter 43

Two days passed as Amun was standing outside the balcony, watching the dark clouds forming as he waited patiently for his Gravekeepers to return to him. He had to listen to the plan that Hasan came up with as he knew that it was a slim chance of retrieving the Millennium Items without being caught by Bakura or his comrades. He closed his eyes as he was remembering the discussion about the plan, wanting to avoid it as much as he could, but knew it would not happen.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrapped around him from behind, causing him to open his eyes and holding the slender hands that was embracing him. "You are worried about me, Isis?" He asked calmly, knowing the relationship that they had, but remained a secret because of their reputation and positions at the kingdom.

"I am always worried about you, Amun. With or without the Millennium Necklace, I know that something is going to happen to you and your sister," Isis answered as she came around him and looked up at him. "Amun, we have already lost Mahado, Karim and Shada, betrayed by Aknadin and witnessed his death, but if you have something in store that would prevent the darkness from taking over our world that would lead to your own demise, then I would never forgive myself for letting you do this," she said.

"Sometimes in order to protect those we love, we offer something in exchange," Amun stated as he looked at her calmly. "But I do have a duty and I don't want you getting involve with it. This is not only my sin, but sister feels the same way for not stopping Bakura sooner," he added. "We have to stop this from happening any further before the lives of innocence are taken by them. And you know that in your heart that is the truth," he said to her as he saw her lowering her head, causing him to lift her chin up to look at her.

"I wish..there was a way to keep you with me a bit longer," Isis replied as she suddenly felt herself being lifted up in his arms, causing her to be startled at first. "A-Amun! What are you doing?" She asked as she felt the darkness consume them as they reappeared in her chambers. _'He has mastered his shadows to go do specific locations,'_ she thought as she felt herself on the soft bed with him over her. She felt the heat of her cheeks as Amun leaned over, kissing her deeply and passionately, causing her to return the same passion.

Amun caressed her cheek as he smiled a bit. "I love you, Isis. Ever since I laid eyes upon you during my training as a medjai. Every night, I dream of us being married and having children so they could have happy lives. I always feel you next to me, embracing me while you slept while I watched over you, seeing that peaceful look upon your face," he said as he kissed her forehead lightly. "Isis.. I want you to become my wife," he whispered.

Isis' eyes were filled with tears of happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck lightly, kissing him gently. "I will, Amun. I will become your wife," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his face nuzzling against the crook of her neck, feeling the kisses and small nips, causing her to gasp a bit from the experience. She blushed even more as she could feel the urges from both her and Amun wanting to make it official as she nuzzled against his ear. "Amun..Take me," she whispered.

Amun smiled as he obliged her request, causing him to take her gown off slowly. He used the shadows to lock the chamber door while placing her clothing on the recliner. He kissed her lower lip as he slowly went down to her neck and began leaving a trail of soft kisses towards one of her soft breasts. He smiled as he saw that both breast nipples had harden, causing him to take in the right first and would switch shortly until the moment was right enough.

Isis softly moan when she felt Amun suckling while nibbling her harden nipple, causing her to arch her back a bit to have Amun place one hand underneath her in able to support her up. She panted a bit as she gasped suddenly when she felt her exposed breast was being caressed by Amun's free hand. She felt the massage and slight pinch from Amun's fingers, causing her to cry a little louder from pure ecstasy by this experience alone. She felt him switching breasts as she tilted her head back as she continued to pant from the bliss itself.

Amun smiled as he let go of the breast and began kissing down her body, kissing her naval as he kissed back up again. He smiled as he knew the time was right as he got out of his clothing and undergarment, taking a calm breath while his eyes were closed. He wanted to make this moment last so Isis would remember in this lifetime. He was also nervous as he knew this was a big step for them to take as he felt a soft hand on his face, causing him to open his eyes to see Isis looking right at him.

"You are nervous," Isis said as she saw him nodding once. "It's alright. I'm nervous too, but things will be fine," she assured him the best she could, causing her to smile softly at him as she kissed him lovingly. "I trust your actions, Amun. I always have and will," she said.

Amun nodded his head once and kissed her back lovingly as he got between her legs, causing him to pushed his erected member inside of her slowly for her body to adjust. He felt her nails digging his back once he was completely in as he began to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. He continued thrusting while hearing Isis' pleasurable cries from the experience, making him to quicken his pace. He grunted a bit as he could feel her inner walls tightening around him, causing him to lift her body up as they were in a sitting position while he continued making love to her.

Isis gasped a few times as she had felt him hitting her spot nonstop, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as she wanted to keep him in the position that they were in as she tilted her head back, letting out a few loud moans from Amun's thrusts. She could feel her climax coming to its peak to burst as she wanted to continue this moment from this life to the next life. She tighten her legs around Amun's waist as she cried out in ecstasy, causing him to grunt slightly as he kissed her neck lovingly.

"A-Amun!" Isis cried out as she could no longer hold it any longer. She felt her climax being released as she felt something flowing inside of her at the same time. Amun panted a bit as he kissed her lovingly as he lied back on the bed, with her on top of him so that she had her legs straddled by his hips. She continued feeling the bucking motion from Amun as she placed her hands on his chest to keep herself up. She continued feeling the same reaction within her as she knew that Amun was filling her belly with his hot seed, causing her to look down at her lover with compassionate eyes.

* * *

As the candles were out, Amun looked at his sleeping beloved, who was on top of him, causing him to smile a bit sadly. He stroke her hair lightly while she continued to hold onto him, as if she did not want to let him go whatsoever.

_'Please forgive me Isis. This will be the only night for us to share before the battle,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes tightly, shedding only one tear for her and the child that she would conceive, even though he would not be able to witness it all. He opened his eyes as he looked at the ceiling as he took a soft breath, causing him not to awaken his beloved from her slumber.

_'Please hear my prayer. Protect my beloved and unborn child from the dangers that lies ahead. Let them have happiness, even though I will not be there. Protect the people of this kingdom. Protect my comrades from this battle. I know what to expect from this outcome, and I accept that fate. Just grant me this request,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes as he pulled the covers over them to keep them warm throughout the night.


	44. Chapter 44

Anai was watching the dark clouds forming from afar as she closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes when she heard the sound of footsteps, causing her to turn around. She saw Mana looking at her, with tears of sorrow, as if she already knew what would happened on the battlefield.

"Mana? What is the matter?" Anai asked as she remained at her spot when she was watching the dark clouds. "Mana? Please tell me," She said as she saw the girl rushing over and embracing her close, not wanting to let go of her as Anai slowly wrapped her arms around her. She could already feel the trembling from her as she knew that lying to her was no longer an option anymore.

"Mahado…Mahado said that you're going to leave us soon," Mana answered while she sobbed against her. "Please tell me it isn't true! Please tell me there's another way!" She pleaded as she tried to hold back her cries so no one else would overhear their conversation.

Anai was silent as she looked at the young mage in front of her. "It's true, Mana. Brother and I discussed it with Hasan, who is also going to be attending to the battlefield with us," she said calmly. "But this is the only way for everyone to be safe. Even though we won't be here physically, we're still be around, even if you won't be able to see us," she added as she closed her eyes.

"It's not fair!" Mana said as she began to cry. "It's just not fair! You're like a sister to me, Anai!" She exclaimed as she felt the stroking of her hair, which was normal whenever Anai had to calm her down whenever she was upset or frustrated.

"I know. But I need you to promise me something, okay? Can you do that?" Anai asked her as she knew this request was important more than anything to her. She saw Mana nodding her head once as she saw the other girl looking at her. "When this battle is over, I need you to watch over the Pharaoh, okay? Make sure there is laughter. Make sure there are smiles. Never let the darkness consume this world. Do you understand?" She requested as she saw Mana nodding her head to agree to the terms after her passing. "Thank you, Mana. I'm glad to have you as my closest friends," she said as she closed her eyes.

They let go of each other as Mana went inside, wiping her tears from her eyes as Anai looked down at her feet. A part of her was fill with sorrow as she knew that this was the only way in order to retain balance of the world itself for future generations.

Anai slowly collapsed to the floor as she began to weep, knowing her dreams were gone as she was terrified of that fate. She didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her until she felt two hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up to see who her comforter was.

It was Atem. He saw her tears as he wiped them away for her, knowing that something had affected her greatly. Before Anai could say anything, Atem scooped her up in his arms as he carried her inside like a child as he had a solemn look on his face. He did his best to keep his emotions in checked as he took her to his chambers and placed her on the bed.

Anai tried to speak as she felt his finger on her lips, causing her to nod her head once to keep quiet and to listen what Atem wanted to say to her.

"Anai..I know you are upset," Atem began as he caressed her cheek lightly. "I know you're terrified for the battle and I can understand that. But I promise you that everything will be all right," he said to her in an assuring voice. "Anai, when this is over, I want you to become my wife. I'll make sure to bring you happiness for the rest of our lives," he said as he gently embraced her in his arms. "I love you Anai..I always have," he stated in a soft tone as he rested his head on top of her head. "And I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise," he whispered.

Anai only shed one tear as she held him closer to her. "And I will make sure nothing happens to you as well, Atem. I promise," she answered softly as she closed her eyes, nuzzling against him. She drifted off into slumber after thinking of ways to save him and the others from Bakura along with Apep and Keku.

Atem pulled the covers over them as he continued to hold her, feeling the fatigue hitting him finally from coming up plans to bring the people to safety along preparing for battle. He ran his fingers through her hair as he slowly began to close his eyes. "May the gods aid me to protect you, Anai.." He whispered as he finally drifted into slumber.

* * *

The following day, Amun saw the gravekeepers appear before him as they kneeled before him. Amun walked over as he saw Hasan before him, waiting for the information he needed if they were prepared for battle or not.

"Well?" Amun asked as he waited patiently for the answer he was hoping to hear.

"We have retrieved the Millennium Items from the ghost village, Kul Elna," Hasan answered calmly. "The Pharaoh and the remaining priests will have enough power to harness their power to fight for the sake of the world," he added as the gravekeepers offered Amun the Millennium Items.

"Thank you. All of you," Amun said as he took the Millennium Items as he looked at the gravekeepers. "As you know the details I have informed you during our secret meeting. I want you to give it your all. Make sure they don't win this battle," he stated as he had a glint of determination to follow through the plans. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" The gravekeepers answered all at once as they stood up on their feet.

Amun glanced at the spies as he placed his hand on their shoulders. "Protect Isis for me. Make sure she does not get involve with the battle," he instructed.

"Understood sir," one of the spies answered as they saluted him as they departed to Isis' chambers.

Amun took a breath as he looked at his remaining gravekeepers. "Dismiss," he commanded as they vanished within the shadows, causing him to walk inside the palace. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hasan walking with him as he knew this was a private discussion for both of them.

"Isis is not attending the battle?" Hasan questioned.

"No. She will not be attending the battle, causing me and sister to use some of the Millennium Items to heighten our strength against Bakura and his comrades," Amun answered.

"That would be best," Hasan said as he stopped. "Amun. Do remember your vow to the Egyptian Gods. Make sure they do not release Set whatsoever. Especially during this lifetime," Hasan reminded him as he saw Amun looking at him with an calm expression.

"I will not let them release Set in this lifetime. I will do everything in my power to prevent it so," Amun answered him with a firm tone as they arrived inside the throne room.

The remaining Sacred Guardians looked at Amun and Hasan, causing both men to kneel before them as Atem rose out of his throne. Amun took out his bag as he offered them their respectful Millennium Items, causing each Sacred Guardian to reclaim them calmly. When Atem gotten his Millennium Item, he placed it around his neck as he saw Shimon was holding the Millennium Key.

"Shimon?" Atem asked as the older man chuckle softly.

"I was the one who gave Shada this. And it is now time for this old man to assist you in combat," Shimon answered as he looked at the young Pharaoh with caring eyes. "I was a Sacred Guardian and I will be that again for you, Pharaoh Atem. This I vow to your father," he stated.

Seto looked at his Millennium Rod as he looked at Mana, wearing the Millennium Ring, while the Millennium Eye, the Millennium Scale, and the Millennium Necklace were left. He was unsure on who would fill the position of the roles as Anai took the Millennium Necklace and placed it around her neck while Amun gave the Millennium Scale to Hasan calmly.

"Amun? What will you do with the Millennium Eye?" Seto asked him as Amun glanced over at him.

"Either insert it or have it on me in a way for me to use," Amun replied to him truthfully. "Hasan? Any suggestions?" He asked the spirit guardian.

"I could fuse the Millennium Eye with your existing eye, making you unable to lose your actual eye during the process," Hasan suggested as he saw Amun's tiny smirk on his face, causing Hasan to bow to him. "Understood. However, it will be painful for you to experience," Hasan said to him.

"I can endure it," Amun replied as he saw Hasan walking over to him and placing the Millennium Eye in front of his left eye. He took a solemn breath as he saw the glow of the Millennium Scale as well as the Millennium Eye, causing Amun to keep his eye open the whole progress of the fusion itself. Amun gritted his teeth, holding in the pain as the Millennium Scale stopped glowing, causing Amun to close both his eyes.

"Brother?" Anai asked as she touched her brother on the shoulder lightly.

Amun opened his eyes slowly as his right eye was normal, while his left eye was not normal. His left pupil of his eye was gold and within the iris itself was a small tint of gold, showing the transformation was completely. He looked at his sister, nodding once to reassured her that he was completely fine as he turned his attention over to Atem.

"Are we ready for combat, my lord?" Atem asked him.

"I am ready to go if you are," Amun answered as felt Atem's hands on his shoulders, causing him to smile a bit.

"Yes. Let us head out to the battlefield to end this madness once and for all," Atem said as he looked at his comrades. "For the safety of this world lies upon us!" He exclaimed, filled with confidence to bring hope in his comrade's souls.

As Atem as giving instructions to bring the soldiers into battle, Anai felt Seto's hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him softly. She saw the grave concern in Seto's eyes, making her smile a bit to reassure him somehow.

"Seto. I'll be safe. I promise," Anai said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to embrace him, which she felt his arms wrap around her close while he nuzzled against her neck. "Seto.." She whispered as she had an instinct that deep down he either knew or would sense something about to happen during the battle.

"I love you, Anai. I just wanted to let you know that," Seto whispered in her ear as he let go of her, caressing her cheek lightly with his fingertips as he began to gather up the soldiers for the battle that await.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bakura was walking in the sand as he glanced at Keku and Apep next to him. "Are you quite certain that your master is actually being held within the kingdom somewhere?" He asked them as he was unsure about their sources.

"Quite certain," Keku answered. "Lord Set himself informed me that the underground dungeon is where his confinement is. Apep and I will go inside while our pets assist you and your Zorc Necrophades in battle with Pharaoh Atem and his allies," he stated.

Bakura nodded his head as he reached the outskirts of the kingdom itself as he glanced at his comrades next to him. "Let us begin," he said. "We have a world to be engulf in darkness," he added, causing him to chuckle a bit wickedly.


	45. Chapter 45

Outside the kingdom, Atem was with his remaining Sacred Guardians, Amun, Anai and Hasan himself. Atem had instructed that Mana would take Isis and Kisara to a safe location where the rest of the civilians were so they would not get in the cross-fire of the battle itself.

Amun saw Bakura, causing him to pull out his blade while glancing at his Medjai warriors, who were willing to give their life for Pharaoh Atem, just as they were trained to do. He glanced over at Anai, who was preparing herself for battle, knowing that she was not taught to fight in combat, but knew she had enough power to fight against their former friend.

"Give me your best shot, Pharaoh!" Bakura called out as he summoned his Zorc Necrophades creature on the battlefield as the skies began to go darker from the immense power itself. _'As long as I keep them distracted, the sooner Keku and Apep will be able to release Set from his prison,'_ he thought while having a twisted smirk on his face.

"Let's go!" Atem commanded out as he extended his hand in front of him. "This is the final battle! We must win for the sake of our future!" He ordered.

Seto summoned his Duos above him, which Amun summoned his Horus, while Mana summoned her own Ka, which stood beside Mahado's spirit that was above Atem himself. Anai closed her eyes as radiant light glowed from within, causing her to summon Wingweaver and Master Swordsman to the battlefield, causing her to open her eyes again. Shimon held the Millennium Key for a moment as he was debating to summon his own personal Ka to the battlefield, knowing it would give them the advantage if it would succeed.

_'Mahado. I will fight until all of my Ba runs out to aid you in combat,'_ Atem thought as he looked his spiritual friend, causing Mahado look at him and nodding once. Mahado felt Mana's Ka giving him a boost of power, causing him to smile at his apprentice as he knew that she had grown more after his passing on the Earthly plane.

"You fools are really something! You are like candles, ready to be snuffed out by my power!" Bakura cried out as he cackled while he extended his hand out, making his Zorc Necrophades to move ahead.

_**'Black Burning Magic!'**_ Both spellcaster spirits called out together, releasing a powerful attack at Zorc Necrophades. They wanted until the smoke was cleared enough to see if they had defeated it or not, causing them to hear Bakura chuckle. They were unsure what the Thief King was chuckling about until they saw a large shadow being before them, causing them to be in shocked.

"That must be your greatest attempt to take him down," Bakura said sacrastically. "Zorc Necrophades! Show them what you can do!" Bakura commanded as he watched his Zorc Necrophades to move its arm back, then swinging it back to knock Atem and the army back.

Amun shielded Atem as the Gravekeeper Guards guarded Amun from the impact, causing Amun to grunt in pain. He knew that the Gravekeepers were connected to him, causing him to look at Atem. "Are you all right, My Pharaoh?" He asked him, causing Atem to nod his head once. "Good. Need you to stand up and continue fighting this bastard," Amun said as he helped Atem to his feet, turning his attention over to Bakura.

"Haven't you realize it is useless to fight against me, Amun!? There's nothing you can do to protect this world!" Bakura shouted at him as his eyes narrowed. He then noticed a shimmer in Amun's eye as he shook his head. "You went to such a drastic measure to fuse the Millennium Eye into your own?! Just to gain enough power to defeat me!?" He snapped in a demanding tone.

Amun remained silent as Anai used the Millennium Necklace as she saw something within a blink of an eye. He felt Anai tugging his arm, causing him to look at her with a questionable look, knowing that she must have seen something. "What is it dear sister?" He asked quietly.

"Apep and Keku. They're at the place where you and Seto saved Kisara from," Anai answered. "They're going to resurrect Set!" She added, causing Amun's eyes to widen as he concentrated his power to manifest the High Priest of Anubis before him.

"High Priest! Can you summon an army from Lord Anubis himself!?" Amun asked hastily.

_**'I can. I will fight against this monstrous creature before me while you handle the situation,'**_ the Gravekeeper's High Priest answered. _**'Now go! Before your world gets destroyed!'**_ He commanded as he summoned a large black jar in his hands.

Amun and Anai nodded their heads as they looked at Atem, Seto and Shimon. "We must hurry back to the kingdom immediately! Before an ancient evil is released upon our world!" Anai exclaimed. "He got this so everyone form a circle!" Amun instructed as Atem and Seto took their hands, leaving Shimon to stand in front of them. "Shimon! Let's go!" Anai pleaded.

"I cannot. I can assist the Gravekeeper's High Priest with Bakura and his monstrous beast spirit. You four must go ahead," Shimon answered as he held the Millennium Key. "Before Shada obtained this relic, I was the true owner of this accursed thing," he explained. "I maybe an old man, but I still have fighting spirit within me," he stated, causing him to see Anai's eyes watered. "There there, little one. I'll make sure I won't get killed," he said as he wiped her eyes softly.

Atem looked down for a moment as he looked at Seto. "I am staying. I cannot leave Mahado or Mana," he said. "I'm entrusting you to handle the situation," he added, causing Seto to look in shock while Atem let go of Amun's hand and placed his hand on Shimon's shoulder.

"Understood Pharaoh," Seto answered him as he looked at Anai and Amun. "Let us make haste," he ordered, causing the twins to nod their heads once as Amun dismissed Horus while Anai dismissed Wingweaver and Master Swordsman, knowing that they would use their spirits against Apep and Keku. As Seto dismissed Duos, Amun engulfed them into darkness as they were taken where the hidden dungeon was held for the worse criminals to battle their Ka spirits to make them stronger.

"You think that they can stop them?! Zorc Necrophades! Summon an army for us!" Bakura commanded as Zorc-Diabound waved its hand, raising up an army of skeletal remains of armies before Atem's time as Pharaoh.

_**'Army versus army. I'll take that challenge,'**_ the High Priest said as he uncorked his black jar, releasing black sand as warriors appeared from them while appearing jackal-like. _**'I present the Army of Anubis himself!'**_ He announced as the warriors began to snarl and roar at the skeletal army before them. _**'Attack! Leave nothing behind!'**_ He commanded as both armies began to rush at each other and began to battle.

_'Heh heh heh. This is going to be a worthy battle between both sides. Amun truly outdid himself, but will he, Anai and that foolish priest Seto be able to stop Apep and Keku in time?' _Bakura thought as he watched the battle between both armies.

* * *

At the kingdom, Amun emerged from the shadows with Anai and Seto as they felt a massive tremor underneath them, knowing that Apep and Keku were close by. Anai knew she had to find Kisara since she was within the area as she looked at her brother.

"Go find her and take her out of here. We don't need them corrupting her Ka," Amun instructed, causing Anai to nod her head once as she took off. He looked at Seto as he held his sword firmly. "You ready?" He asked him.

"The sooner this is over, the sooner we can continue with our regular lives," Seto answered as he looked at him. "Prepare yourself Amun because this battle with be intense," he said, seeing Amun nodding his head to him.

They both ran towards the hidden dungeon where they witnessed the fighting between criminals to strengthen the Ka to be used in battle. Another tremor shook underneath their feet, causing Amun to place an arm in front of Seto's chest as he watched a large hole appearing before them. They backed up a few as a dark temple appeared before them, which they saw both Apep and Keku continuing their focus on resurrecting their master.

"We do this now!" Amun commanded as he summoned Horus before him as Seto summoned Duos before him. "Go!" Both men commanded their Ka as Duos sprinted towards them with its massive blade to strike both with while Horus was charging up its dark fire attack.

As Duos brought its weapon down, Apep's precious servant, Vennominon, had managed to manifest a blade from the coils of the serpents, blocking Duos' attack. A chuckle was heard as Amun glanced over as he threw his daggers at the darkness, causing his eyes to slowly shift. Seto glanced at him as he knew that Amun was risking himself by letting himself see what was inside the darkness itself that a mere human could not see.

_'I hope that Anai had found Kisara in time for their escape,'_ Seto thought silently as he knew this battle would cost them their very own lives if they were not too careful.

* * *

Elsewhere, Anai was holding Kisara's hand as they were avoiding the collapsing stone rubbles from above. It was a difficult terrain to maneuver in, but Anai knew that she had to get Kisara out of the area in order to return to her brother and Seto.

"Anai?" Kisara asked as she looked guilty as she had something weighing her heart and soul.

"What is it, Kisara?" Anai answered as she pulled Kisara over to avoid one stone that was close to crushing them. She was terrified, but she didn't want to show it in front of Kisara.

"Is this my fault?" Kisara asked her. "The reason why this place is coming down upon us and everyone that resides here?" She was worried if she was indeed cursed for having such a monstrous beast that slept within her unless a certain event should ever happened.

"Of course not. Don't ever think of that, Kisara," Anai answered her. "This wasn't you or your guardian beast that lies within you," she said. "This was cause by two ancient forces that is planning to resurrect their master, Set, to this plane in order to engulf the world into utter chaos and darkness," she stated as she looked at her.

"Once I get you away from here, I'm going back to my brother and Seto in order to prevent it from happening," she said as she saw an exit, causing her to look at Kisara. "Go. Keep going and never look back. When this is over, come back and take care of Seto for me," she said sadly as she hugged her close, closing her eyes.

Kisara was shocked with her words as she held Anai for a moment, knowing that Anai had accepted her fate in order to keep things balance within the world itself. She let go as she began to run off, knowing that deep down, she would eventually follow Anai to aid her and the others somehow.

Anai rushed back to the location where Amun and Seto were as she summoned the spirits of her late mother and father immediately. _'This time, I will not hold back,'_ she thought as the will of determination was strong within her. _'Even though the darkness will be there, I will be the one to shear through it with the light that I possess. So get ready! Apep and Keku!' _She said to herself as the Millennium Items glowed brightly, giving the strength to both Wingweaver and Master Swordsman to use in battle.


	46. Chapter 46

As Anai arrived at the scene, she saw Seto and Amun breathing heavily from their struggle with Apep's servants. She ran over to Amun and Seto as she looked at them with grave concerned, hearing the laughter from Apep across from them.

"Is that it!? I was expecting more from you two!" Apep called out heartedly as he looked at Anai, causing him to flicker his tongue at her a bit. "Seems that you are the one that hasn't been harm," he said as he pointed his finger at her. "It's time for you surrender like a good little priestess," he hissed lightly.

"Anai…Run," Seto ordered weakly as he refused to lose her. He grunted in pain as he held his injuries while he glanced at Amun. "Some plan," he said to him coldly.

"Oh shut up," Amun answered as he saw his sister walking forward as she was accompanied by Wingweaver and Master Swordsman. "Seems that…she found her spark," he said exhaustedly as he would need to gather his Ba in order to aid his sister in combat.

"Are you seriously going to fight me?" Apep questioned her.

"I, Priestess Anai, Sacred Guardian of Pharaoh Atem, will not allow you to achieve your goals!" Anai answered loud and clearly to them as she was releasing a pure white energy around her body as it was powering up Wingweaver. "Mother! Father! Aid your children for us to win this battle!" She pleaded as Master Swordsman was glowing as well.

Master Swordsman rushed at Apep's Vennominion, clashing blades with him as Wingweaver began releasing bright light throughout the darkness, in order to reveal what was within the darkness itself. The light showed that Vennominaga herself, causing her to hiss loudly at Wingweaver while both her serpentine arms went towards hers. Wingweaver moved back as she manifested an energy bow and arrow as she began shooting at the prized possession that Apep cherished the most.

"Apep! I need your focus for the breaking of the final seal!" Keku commanded, causing the anger serpent deity to hiss lowly at him and began to concentrate on breaking the seal itself.

Unknown to them, Kisara had followed Anai as she went over to aid Seto and Amun to sit up slowly. She looked at them as she was worried about both of them, including Anai, who continued to fight against the serpent creatures that belonged to Apep.

"Kisara?! Wh-What are you doing here!?" Seto asked her as Kisara trying to figure out how to bandage them up.

"I couldn't leave you all here," Kisara answered truthfully as she looked at Anai. 'She has a strong spirit within her,' she thought as she saw Anai receiving a small cut on her cheek while Master Swordsman continued to fight against Vennominion. _'She's giving it all with these spirits that she summoned. I want to be able to protect those who are important to me,'_ she said to herself.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the distance, causing Amun and Seto to look over. They saw something coming out of the Shrine Wedju, causing it to go to the battlefield. The power from the creature itself was extraordinary, let alone unnatural from any Ka that they had ever conjured up.

"Seems that old goat managed to summon Exodia himself," Keku said calmly as the tablet of the seal itself began to weaken. Apep smirked a bit as he was determined to release their master from his imprisonment.

_'Exodia!? The legendary guardian that defeated a thousand armies within a single night!?' _Seto thought as he was in shocked that the spirit itself was still amongst this world. He saw Anai continued to fight as she was receiving damage from both monsters, causing him to narrow his eyes. _'I will not lose her. I will sacrifice myself in order to save her!'_ He declared to himself mentally as he began to push himself up to his feet, causing Kisara to assist him to stand along with Amun.

Suddenly, the ground tremble underneath their feet as something broken into their world. "It is done!" Apep cried out in rejoiced. "Master Set is freed from his imprisonment," Keku said while chuckling a few times. The scenery changed, causing both servants of Set and the Sacred Guardians to reappear outside the palace, where Bakura was battling Atem and his forces.

"Thank you for the delay, Bakura. But we got this under control now," Apep said to him as two glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness of the clouds themselves, causing a dark chuckle to be heard. "Master Set is freed and this world is now his! So prepare yourselves, Atem and Sacred Guardians! You will fall!" He declared clearly for those who were still present.

* * *

"Master Set is freed and this world is now his! So prepare yourselves, Atem and Sacred Guardians! You will fall!" Apep declared clearly for those who were still present.

"My apologies, Atem. We were unable to stop them in time," Anai said as she touched the DiaDhank, which showed both her parents' images on there, leaving the third wing vacant. Three would be present at the time, but only two were shown from both her and her brother.

"It's not your fault, Anai. It's not anyone's fault," Atem said as he noticed the injuries from his closest friends and Seto. They were minor, but knew that they needed to recover themselves before they could do anything else. _'I will protect my people and I will protect my friends from these monsters,'_ he thought as he kept his eyes narrowed at the glowing eyes above them.

Bakura, who was out of breath, saw his former friends, noticing the injuries they received from Apep and Keku. He scowled as he pointed his finger at Set. "You vowed to keep Anai safe from harm!" He barked as Apep stepped forward.

"That was from my wrath, foolish boy. Do not blame our master for her outcome," Apep hissed lowly as Bakura narrowed his eyes at him.

"That was the biggest mistake of your lifetime, you bastard," Bakura snarled at him as he glanced at his Zorc-Diabound. He glanced back at Atem and the others as he knew he could take them out, but he noticed Exodia was growling deeply at Set's presence. 'So Set is more of a threat than I am, eh?' He thought as he witnessed Keku summoning his precious 3-Death Frog before him.

**"Apep! Keku! Eliminate these vermin!"** Set's voice boomed from the skies above.

"Yes master!" Apep and Keku answered as they forced their monsters to attack Atem and his remaining army. "Looks like things we have finally won," Apep said as he was filled with cockiness. 'That Thief was just a tool for us to resurrect our master. Just because he is a pseudo-deity, he is still unable to destroy us ancient ones," Keku stated to his comrade. "So the deal is now worthless since we got what we wanted," Apep said. "Exactly," Keku answered.

"**DARK PHENOMENON!**" Bakura screamed out as Zorc Necrophades used its power to split the three monsters from Apep and Keku's side in half. Both servants spatted out blood as they slowly turned their attention over to Bakura and his Zorc Necrophades. "Do you not think I can read your damn lips, you backstabbers!?" Bakura snapped. "If anyone is going to defeat the damn Pharaoh, it's going to be me!" He barked as he turned his attention towards Set. "And you! I don't give a damn if you are an ancient deity of this land, but you know not to piss me off after all I did for you!" He shouted.

Laughter was heard from above as Set looked down at Bakura. Set turned his attention towards his servants as his eyes glowed faintly. **"You truly underestimated this mortal. But it is time for you two to make it up for your actions and show your true powers,"** Set said to them as Keku and Apep nodded their heads weakly.

Both Apep and Keku absorbed their fallen creatures as they transformed into their true forms in front of their enemies. Apep transformed into a King Cobra naga while hissing lowly, holding his bow while having a quiver of arrows strapped behind his back. Keku transformed into an amphibian humanoid while holding his quarterstaff to prepare himself for battle.

Atem and his allies were in shocked at first from the outburst from Bakura's action. They were unsure to call him an ally or enemy still because of his deeds, causing them to question him on what would happen if they actually worked together against this threat.

"Bakura!" Atem called out as he saw Bakura pointing his finger at his direction, causing him to silence for a moment.

"I am **NOT** doing this for **YOU!** I'm doing this for Anai," Bakura answered. "No one harms **MY** girl and gets away with it. And you are my opponent, so don't think we're going to be allies after these two being eliminated," he stated.

"I understand," Atem answered as he knew that was a fact between them.

Anai and Amun held each other's hands as they knew the action was set into motion as they looked at Hasan, nodding once to him to the plans they had discussed before the battle came.

**"Prepare yourselves, mortals! Your world will crumble before me!"** Set declared as flashes of lightning was shown from the sky.


	47. Chapter 47

**"Prepare yourselves, mortals! Your world will crumble before me!"** Set declared as flashes of lightning was shown from the sky.

Amun saw his remaining Medjai forces behind him as he looked at his comrades. He formed his hand into a fist as he remembered the private meeting that he and his sister had with Hasan at the Shrine of Wedju.

* * *

_"If Set is ever released from his seal that lies within the bottom of the dungeon where the criminals strengthen up their Ka for usage, we have to sacrifice our well beings by sealing him and his servants away. That way, the world would be balance once again," Hasan said calmly._

_"But Hasan, how could we defeat something that is ancient?" Anai asked him as she was concerned gravely about the outcome from their friends would experience from their deed._

_"You two may have two spirits from your experiences, but there is a greater force that you can equal to the gods themselves," Hasan said as he looked at Amun. "You rely on the power of Anubis and Horus, but favor Anubis more and he told you that your Ba will be worthy creature to counter the darkness itself," he said to him. Hasan then looked at Anai as he caressed her cheek while lifting her chin up a bit to look at her directly in the eye. "Kisara is not the only being that has a powerful beast within. Your Ba is something that even the gods themselves would be jealous of, but maintain the beast so it would not become rampant for those who are pure and innocent," he told her._

_Anai blinked a few times as she closed her eyes as she knew that there was something that dwelled within her, which something Seto and her had that bounded them together, as well as Atem. "What is this creature's name?" She asked him as she opened her eyes to look at Hasan._

_"Only you know the name. Even I do not know, but I am sure you can figure it out," Hasan answered as he looked at them. "I will provide coverage for Atem and the others, but the rest is up to you both," he said to them._

_Both Anai and Amun nodded their heads in agreement as they looked at the tablets that had the Egyptian Gods that surrounded the Millennium Puzzle that Atem wore. "We swear to do our part for the safety of the kingdom and the world itself," they said in unison as their DiaDhanks appeared on their wrists, as if the gods themselves heard their oath to them._

* * *

"Are you ready, sister?" Amun asked her quietly.

"I am, brother. We must fulfill our oath in order to maintain balance and safety for the kingdom and the world itself," Anai answered softly as she looked at him with a false smile, hiding the true emotion of sorrow that they would both have to leave behind.

"Everyone! Focus on eliminating the servants of Set!" Amun commanded as the remaining Medjais nodded their heads to him, including Atem, Shimon and Seto as well. "Bakura! Aid them! After this is over, we will resume our battle with each other!" He told him as he looked at Set.

"What the hell are you going to do!?" Bakura questioned as he looked at his old friends.

"Anai and I will handle Set alone!" Amun answered as he summoned his Gravekeepers to the battlefield. He took his sister's hand as he looked at her, causing her to nod at him while they ran away from their friends in order to protect them from any attacks from Set himself.

**"You two are foolish! You will never defeat me!"** Set said to them. **"I am the darkness that dwells within the hearts of humans! Humans waver in light for the path of justice, but they quickly turn to darkness in order to gain power! Without darkness, you all would wander aimlessly without knowing the meaning of existence itself!"** He stated as he looked down at them. **"With my power, I will engulf the world of eternal darkness! Ruins of destruction left behind! The endless amount of bodies will pile from this battle and those who will defy me!"** He boomed as he cackled wickedly.

"You're wrong! Yes, we're are humans, and yes we have many flaws, but it doesn't mean we should be perfect just what some of the Egyptian Gods wishes for us to be! But there's one thing you cannot break that strengthens the light that humans possess!" Anai said as she looked at him without any fear.

**"And what, my dear, would that be?"** Set questioned her. **"What is it that I cannot break?"** He asked her again.

"It's hope!" Amun answered clearly. "We will continue to have hope no matter what you throw at us!" He said as he looked up at him. "You will be our opponent! So prepare yourself Set because you will be sealed once again!" He called out as the battle began to go underway.

* * *

As Amun and Anai had ran from the others to battle Set, Atem knew this battle with Apep and Keku would be intense. He glanced over at Bakura, seeing the rage from the other's eyes for being betrayed by the two people that he could trust in order to gain the power he possessed now. He turned his attention as Seto was still concerned about Kisara being on the battlefield as he hoped that nothing would happen to her, since he knew that she wasn't the type of person to fight against others.

Apep turned his attention towards Kisara, knowing that she was the weakest member that was present of the group. He smirked faintly as he looked at Keku for a moment as he leaned towards the side of his face, close enough to where the ear should be. But he was wise enough to learn his mistake as he covered his lips so Bakura would not read them to alert the others. "I am going after the girl. Distract them as long as you can," he said lowly, causing Keku to nod his head once at him.

Keku croaked loud enough to make the dark clouds to create a powerful rain storm for him to use his powers. As he felt the rain pouring down upon them, he began using the water as his primary attacks upon Atem and his comrades as he was creating enough distraction from the solitary purpose of the plan.

As Seto rolled out of the way, he grunted slightly as he was unaware of the situation he was in. Apep had his arrow pointing right at him as he continued to lock on his target. It wasn't long that Kisara saw Apep, causing her to rush towards Seto as fast as her legs could let her. As Apep fired the arrow at Seto's direction, he smirked wickedly as he lowered his bow, watching the arrow taking its mark.

"Lord Seto! Look out!" Kisara cried out as she got in front of Seto, feeling the penetration of the arrow into her chest. Her eyes widen a bit as she faint, echoing screams from Seto as she slightly fell backwards until she felt Seto catching her in his arms.

"Kisara! Stay with me!" Seto pleaded as he looked at her with hurt eyes. "Someone fetch a healer!" He ordered as he looked around as he heard laughter from Apep's direction, causing him to jerk his head over towards him. He narrowed his eyes as he scowled a bit. "You bastard!" He snapped as Apep began getting his second arrow ready as he aimed it at Seto once more.

"What can you do, mortal? You are weak just as everyone present. You cannot defeat me!" Apep hissed at him as he smirked wickedly. "Now prepare to die! Dog of Pharaoh Atem!" He said as he prepared himself to let go of his arrow to shoot at Seto's heart.

Before he could release, a tremendous power was released, causing Apep to hiss loudly in pain from the bright light itself. Seto was in shocked as he looked over as he felt a soft hand placing upon his cheek. He looked down as he saw Kisara smiling weakly at him, making Seto to embrace her hand with his.

"Kisara," Seto whispered as hot tears began to come down his cheeks. "Kisara, please save your strength. Do not let your Ka come out," he begged softly. _'Damn it! I vowed to protect her and Anai! Why did she shielded me from the arrow!? Why!?'_ He screamed in his mind as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Lord Seto," Kisara began as she looked at the wounded High Priest in front of her. "I..wanted to repay you for your kindness and generosity that you have shown me," she said as she weakly smiled at him. "I want…to become your Ka…in order to protect you from the darkness…and protect those who are important to you," she added. "Please Lord Seto..Let me..serve you..throughout eternity," she softly pleaded.

Seto looked at her as he nodded his head slowly, seeing Kisara smiling a bit more as he took out his Millennium Rod and concentrated. "I bind the White Dragon that reside within you to the stone tablet that only I will call upon," he whispered quietly as he felt her Ba slipping away as the Ka itself went to its destination at the Shrine of Wedju. Once that was done, he took out the arrow from Kisara's chest and scooped her up in his arms. He closed his eyes as he embraced her close, knowing that she would be with him from this lifetime to the next, as if she foreseen it somehow. _'Kisara. Your sacrifice will not be in vain,'_ he thought as he slowly took her body away. He stopped temporary as he heard a low, hissing sound behind him as he knew that Apep had managed to overcome his blindness from the bright light from the White Dragon itself.

"You…are **NOT**….going…**ANYWHERE**!" Apep shrieked at him. "**YOU…WILL…DIE**!" He said as he fired his arrow at Seto's back to strike him from behind. He saw his arrow flying towards Seto's direction, causing the hooded naga to smirk victorious until it changed drastically. He saw a white wing deflecting the attack as he stared at what protected Seto. It was a large white dragon with blue eyes, who roared loudly at him, causing him to quiver in fear.

"White Dragon. Eliminate that lowly serpent back to the depths he came," Seto ordered as the white dragon opened up its mouth and shot a blue plasmatic orb at Apep's direction as Seto heard the screams from Apep himself. He turned around as there was nothing left of Apep.

Atem was amazed from Seto's new Ka as he also knew the sorrow that Seto experienced, causing him to look at Keku, who was the only servant left. _'After we defeat Keku, we will aid Amun and Anai in time,'_ he thought as he felt the waves of darkness itself radiate from Keku's aura itself. _'Hang on, Amun and Anai. Don't give up just yet!'_ He said in his mind, hoping that somehow Amun and Anai would hear him as well.


	48. Chapter 48

In shocked on what he had seen, Keku knew that the tables had turned against him and Apep. The sudden death of Apep was not foreseen whatsoever as he knew he would have to pick up the slack by dealing with Atem and his allies. He croaked lowly, releasing a tremendous tremor within the sands to knock over his enemies down in order to gain the upper hand somehow.

Bakura snorted as he stood his ground as he knew that he wanted to have a piece of Keku for his betrayal. "Let me deal with this froggy bastard!" He called out to Atem and his servants as he looked at his Zorc Necrophades. "Alright, Zorc Necrophades! Use Catastrophe on him!" He commanded as Zorc Necrophades did as it was told as he shook the grounds itself while causing massive lightning to come down from the rain storms themselves.

Keku glared coldly at Bakura as he slammed his two fists together as he began to transform into his monstrous form. His form was a black, horned frog with blood red eyes while having the massive arm bands on his limbs. **"Do you think you can take me down in this form!?"** He boomed at Bakura by thought as he stared at Zorc Necrophades in front of him. **"I will devour your precious Zorc Necrophades in order to become stronger than that wretched White Dragon there!"**He declared as he began to charge up a black orb from his mouth as Bakura chuckled a bit.

"Sorry! But I don't think so!" Bakura answered as he extended his hand out in front of him. " Zorc Necrophades! Use your Zorc Inferno to fry that bastard!" He commanded as he watched Zorc Necrophades charging up its attack as it fired at the same time that Keku fired his attack at him.

Bakura grunted as he dug his feet into the wet sand as he kept his aura at maximum. He was filled with rage from the betrayals from both Apep and Keku, the deaths of the people from Kul Elna, let alone working with Pharaoh Atem. He had used the Millennium Ring that he wore around his neck long enough, which now wore around Mana's neck, as he glared at Keku.

**"Have you forgotten that you gotten that power from us!? The very ones that assisted you to achieve most of your goals!?"** Keku demanded as he stared down at Bakura. **"I can take it away from you, leaving you weak and helpless just as the worm you are!"** He boomed once again at the Thief King.

"You could, but you forgot one damn thing," Bakura answered as he looked up at him, having a smug on his face.

**"What is with that expression of yours!?"** Keku asked as he was charging up his attack to strike Zorc Necrophades and Bakura dead on.

"The fact you fucking forgot my moves. That's why!" Bakura barked as Zorc Necrophades vanished within the shadows itself, causing Keku prepare to fire his attack. He watched Keku having his mouth being shut as Zorc Necrophades appeared in front of him, growling lowly at him. _'I don't care if I perish from this! As long as I save my friends from these damn bastards!'_ Bakura thought as he watched Zorc Necrophades using its Zorc Inferno, creating an explosion as Bakura screamed in agony and was blasted backwards, causing him to roll in front of Atem's feet.

Atem was hesitate to aid Bakura as he knew that they were still enemies. He also knew that he was an important person to Anai and Amun from childhood and felt pity for the man before him after learning about his past. He knelt down as he lifted Bakura's upper body a bit. "Bakura," he said as he heard a groan from the other male, causing him to feel a sudden jerk from Bakura's grasp.

Bakura looked at him with weak, yet annoyed eyes. "Listen to me, brat. I didn't…do it for you…I did it…for them," he answered as he coughed up blood as he turned his attention over to his creature, who began to fade away slowly, knowing his monster needed to rest. "You better aid them…or I'll be holding your royal ass responsible for their demise," he snarled.

Atem nodded once as he laid him down on the sand, letting the other to recover to have one more battle with him, just as he gave them a moment of recovery. He whistled loudly as he looked at his comrades who were presented. "We're going to save Amun and Anai! We're ending this nightmare once and for all!" He ordered as he looked at Seto, knowing that the results would be crucial, but as long as they were still willing to fight, the result would be in their favor.

* * *

As Atem and his forces went towards the location where Amun and Anai were at, he couldn't help worried if they would be too late in time to save them. As they arrived, they saw the Gravekeepers in front of them as the Chief looked at them in the eye.

"Let us pass!"Seto ordered as the Chief shook his head. "Why!?" Seto demanded as he watched the massive fight between Anai and Amun with Set himself. He could see the major injuries from the twins as they were focused on Set and on sealing him back into his prison once again.

"Because Master Amun ordered us to protect those who are left from Set's wrath. They are doing the best they can to give you all a chance to go to safety where the civilians are held," the Chief answered calmly as he saw Shimon stepping forward.

"I wish to have Exodia to aid them in combat. I know I am old, but I wish to make sure that they do not perish from that fiend's wrath," Shimon requested as he looked at Atem, who looked surprised and hurt at the same time. "I enjoyed my time serving you and your late father, Atem. But there comes a time to protect those who deserves to live on and this time it is my time to do my share. Amun and Anai have been aiding us ever since we've met them and continued as they are now," he said. The Gravekeeper Chief nodded as he let him passed as he looked at Atem, Seto and Mana who were the ones present in front of them.

Hasan faced Atem, who knew that Hasan was respecting those who asked for his assistance, causing Hasan to fly ahead. Hasan formed a barrier to protect Anai and Amun, who was on their hands and knees in order to catch their breaths. It wasn't long until Set made his physical appearance, appearing in his true form as he laughed manically while looking at the scene in front of him.

**"A spirit and an old man with Exodia as his pet to fight against me!? Are you asking for a quicker death to meet my brother himself?!"** He questioned as he looked at the twins, who were trying to regain their strengths to battle against him once again. **"You all are weak to fight a god like myself!"** He exclaimed as he began to laugh again.

"Weak, eh? We'll see about that," Shimon said as he held onto his Millennium Key. _'Exodia! Burn the great evil god of darkness with the righteous fire within our souls!'_ He ordered his Ka by thought as Exodia began to charge up his palms and shooting a massive flaming beam at Set's direction. He watched as he did not see Set's shadow within the flames itself as dark eyes glowed, causing him to witness Exodia being split in half from a massive attack. He spat out blood as his eyes widen, causing Amun and Anai to look over with horror in their eyes.

"Shimon!" They called out as they managed to get on their feet and rush over to the fallen guardian. "Shimon! Shimon, hang on!" Anai pleaded as she held his hand. Anai felt Shimon's hand holding onto hers as he weakly smiled at her while the blood was still fresh on his lips.

"Anai..Amun..I am entrusting you two to protect Atem for me," Shimon said to them as he placed his Millennium Key in Anai's hand. "You will be….needing this," he told her as he slowly closed his eyes as his final breath escaped from his lips.

Anai started crying as she always considered him as a grandfather-type figure to her during their childhood years at the kingdom. Amun laid Shimon's body down as he closed his eyes for a moment, releasing a dark pulsating aura from within him.

"It's time to end this. Once and for all," Amun said in an solemn tone as he looked at Hasan. "Distract him. It will give us time to summon our most strongest beasts against that bastard," he instructed, causing Hasan to fly up towards Set.

"Soul Bullet!" Hasan called out as he blasted an attack at Set's face. The deity grunted a bit from the minor blow from the spirit as he turned his attention over to him. Set manifested his spear as he twirled it around and began jabbing it towards Hasan, causing Hasan to avoid the blows from the ancient deity. _'Hurry, Amun and Anai. I know you two can do this,'_ he thought as he continued fighting against Set.


	49. Chapter 49

As Hasan fought against Set, Amun looked at his sister as he helped her up to her feet. He saw the hot tears coming down her face for the lost of Shimon as he held her hands while looking at her straight in the eyes. "Anai. We must do this before everyone we love will be killed by this monster," he whispered as he wiped the tears from her face. "I know you are afraid. I know you are upset. But you must disregard things like that and focus your very own core to allow your Ka to be release," he said.

"Amun..I don't think I could control it," Anai answered weakly. "I'm afraid it would cause more damage than Set is doing now," she added as she looked down slightly.

"I know you can, dearest sister. You are a strong woman, which you did mostly on your own during our years at the palace. I did my role to protect you as a big brother should and will continue to do no matter what," Amun said to her with confidence. "Osiris gave you our parents because he knew that we would need protection, while I went through the trials themselves in order to gain both of mine," he stated as he lifted her chin up slightly. "But we made a vow to the Gods themselves to stop Set no matter what happens," he told her.

Anai nodded her head to him as she looked at the Millennium Items that they had on them as she knew this had to be enough to summon their Ka. Suddenly, she saw Hasan get blasted back from Set's massive force. She stepped back slightly once she saw Set looking at them, as if he was ready to strike at any moment until a fiery attack blasted him back a bit. She blinked a few times as she saw Bakura, who could barely stand, having his Zorc Necrophades in front of him. "Bakura," she whispered.

"Bakura!" Amun called out as he wanted to chew his foolish, childhood friend out, but received a weak smirk from the other.

**"Bakura! What is the meaning for this!?"** Set snapped as he glared coldly at the other for a moment.

"One, I don't like being used as a damn fucking tool. Two, I don't like it when my deals with you get dissolved by harming them. Three, I don't care if you are a damn deity! I want to have this world for myself!" Bakura answered as he extended his hand in front of him. "Zorc Necrophades, prepare to strike on my command!" He said to the creature before him as it vanished from sight.

As Set roared loudly from anger, he blasted a beam at Amun and Anai's direction, causing Hasan to get in front of the two as he formed a strong barrier over them while he was taking the damage from the ancient deity. Hasan endured the pain from the attack itself as part of his broken mask began to shatter, causing him to look at them with his visible eye.

_'Amun! Anai! I will shield you while you summon your true Ba!'_ Hasan thought as the attack vaporized him, leaving fragments of the mask behind along with the Millennium Scale.

**"Is that it!? The mighty Hasan!? Spirit of the Millennium Tablet who protects those who requested for him from the afterlife!? What a joke!"** Set said as he began to laugh hysterically. Suddenly, he got blasted from behind by an inferno, causing him to grunt in pain as he felt to one knee from the severe burns. He turned his attention over as he looked at nothing to a mere human eye, but for a deity like himself, he saw Zorc Necrophades clearly. **"Perish, pet of a Pseudo-God!"** He said as he blasted Zorc Necrophades with his power.

Bakura's eyes widen as massive blood came out of his mouth. He staggered a bit as he began to witness his Zorc Necrophades beginning to vanish within the sands themselves as Anai and Amun rushed over to him. He felt both twins catching him as they looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "At least…I made a damn god fall to his knee," he stated as he looked at Anai and Amun. "..Sorry..Looks like I won't be getting my chance with the Pharaoh," he said.

"You idiot…Why did you do it?" Amun asked him quietly as he stared at him for a moment. "You could have live with the palace with us after the whole damn thing somehow," he told him as he held his friend's hand.

"Because..of our memories we had together," Bakura answered. "Anai still pure as ever..You being a crafty bastard that I admired," he said. He saw himself turning into sand as he grasped Amun's hand firmly. "I'm sealing myself…along with power of Zorc…into the Millennium Ring…That girl is wearing now," he explained to them as he glowed. "Do me one thing for me...And take that bastard down!" He told them as he vanished into nothingness.

* * *

From afar, Atem and the others witnessed Shimon's death, let alone Hasan and, surprisingly, Bakura's deaths. Mana blinked at her Millennium Ring was glowing as she could feel a soul going inside, knowing it must have been the very same man that killed her mentor. She closed her eyes as she knew not to think or speak ill or the dead, especially when one saved her best friends.

Suddenly, they saw Horus and the Gravekeeper's High Priest vanishing as well as Wingweaver and Master Swordsman, causing them to wonder what will Amun and Anai to handle Set alone.

_'I want to aid them in battle. But if it is something that they made an oath to the Egyptian Gods themselves, we cannot interfere,'_ Atem thought as he watched the tremendous auras forming around them while they faced Set in front of them. _'Let them be safe,'_ he prayed silently, hoping he would be heard somehow.

As Amun looked down at the Millennium Scale, he picked it up calmly and stood as he closed his eyes. He remembered Karim possessing it before his untimely demise as he opened his eyes again, causing him to toss it over to the Gravekeeper Assailant. He saw the Assailant catching it as he pointed his finger towards Atem's direction, causing the young assailant to blink her eyes a few times.

"Give it to him, Assailant. Atem needs to choose who wield it now after this is ever," Amun called out, making the Assailant to nod her head as she offered the Millennium Scale to Atem, who calmly took it.

"Thank you," he said to her as the assailant nodded her head to him. He looked at the Millennium Scale as he wanted to know what they were going to do as he closed his eyes. He used the Millennium Scale to let him see the outlines of the essence within them, causing him to open his eyes quickly while looking at them.

"Anai. Let's finished this," Amun said to his sister, causing her to nod her head once in agreement as their auras remained to be shown in front of everyone. He turned to face Set, who was chuckling a bit lowly underneath his breath while pushing himself up to stand.

**"If you think you can take me down, then I would love to see you try,"** Set said as he looked at them with a smirk upon his face.

"God Anubis! I call upon you for your power that lies within me! Bring an end to this evil to keep balance for this world and those have not crossed over to the afterlife!" Amun began the incantation as his DiaDhank began to glow brightly as an image appeared on the third wing. "Come forth and make your presence known to your enemy, Set!" He called out as his eyes turned solid red and slumping down a bit, causing him to manifest a dark purple essence of Anubian creature behind him. As the beast roared out, Amun managed to take control as his eyes slowly turned golden amber as they were before Set was released.

_**'Impressive..Seems he has the essence of Anubis within him all this time,'**_Set thought as he looked at the massive creature before him. _**'I must be careful with this one,'**_ he added as he smirked a bit. **"Is that all? Show me what else you can do, little mortal," **he said to Amun in a taunting manner.

"He is not the only one that you should be worried about," Anai said as she placed both hands in front of her chest and closed her eyes. "Those from ancient lore, which either crawl or soar. Awaken from this humble host, for your power is needed the most!" She called out while looking at the sky, causing the image to appear on her DiaDhank's third wing. There was a clear light from the opening as Anai began to feel light-headed as an image appear in front of her – a dragon with five heads.

Set's eyes widen in shocked and terror as he knew that creature was at the same level as any god known to Egypt. He stepped back as the five-headed dragon growled lowly while waiting the moment to strike. _**'Impossible! The Five God Dragon!? Within that mere mortal!?'**_ He asked himself in thought as he continued to look at the creatures before him.

* * *

From afar, Atem and Seto's eyes widen as they were in shock on what they have seen. Atem knew if these were god-level creatures, then this was a perfect opportunity to ask the aid of the Egyptian Gods tablets that lie within the Shrine of Wedju.

"Woah! W-What are those things!?" Mana asked as she looked at her former teacher, who floated in front of her.

_**'That is their Ba, Mana. It has taken them this long to prepare themselves for this battle,'**_ Mahado answered her calmly. _**'They did not know of their names, which is always important for some to enhance their chances against their enemy,'**_ he stated.

Seto was awed at the five-headed dragon before him as he looked at the White Dragon behind him. "It is no wonder that you and her gotten along so well, Kisara. You both were bearing similar creatures from within," he whispered to it as he heard a gentle noise from the White Dragon, causing him to stroke her muzzle. "Let's see what they can do on their own before we assist them in battle," he said to Atem and the others, causing Mana to look at him in shocked.

"Understood. If they do weaken him, then I will have the power of Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra themselves to be present before Set to finish him off somehow," Atem answered as he looked at Amun and Anai's direction.

* * *

On the battlefield, Anai was struggling to stand on her legs as her brother wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her on her feet. Anai looked at her brother as she nodded her head towards him as she looked at Set with determined eyes, ready to throw everything on the line for the safety for their friends and the safety of the world itself for future generations.

"Let's go! Diaha!" Amun and Anai said in unison as their monsters began to use their ultimate attacks together on Set himself. They created an large orb that was a mixture of darkness, light and fire into one as it was fired upon him, causing a bright light to engulf the land while a massive tremor was made, causing the aftershock to knock Atem and his allies to collapse to their knees on the sands themselves.

* * *

Atem and the others shielded their eyes from the bright light, making sure they would not get blind from it. Once the light was gone, he uncovered his eyes as he saw the Gravekeepers were gone, as if they vanished without a trace. He got up on his feet and began to run towards Anai and Amun's direction, not knowing the condition of his closest friends.

Seto ran towards the direction as well as Mana as they began to search for both Amun and Anai to see if they were still present or somehow buried in the sands themselves…


	50. Chapter 50

As they continued searching for Amun and Anai, Mana and Mahado did not detect Set anywhere, as if he vanished into nothingness.

"Master, I'm worried. Do you think that Set could be around here still?" Mana asked him as she wore the Millennium Ring around her neck while looking at him with worried eyes.

_**'I am not sure, but it is a strong possibility,'**_ Mahado's spirit answered her while he continued to search throughout the area as well as Mana's personal Ka that resembled of a magician-like image just like Mahado had became.

Atem looked over as he saw two bodies, lying on the sand a few feet from him. He squinted his eyes as he saw Amun and Anai close together, as if the one was protecting the other from harm's way. "Amun! Anai!" He called out as he began to rush over to them, until he felt a sudden jerk that pulled him back from them. He turned around and saw Seto as he was about to question his action until he noticed the expression.

The expression that Seto had was filled with hatred and rage as he was facing at the figure that managed to stand up from the sand. It was Set. He was gravely injured from the attack, but still managed to stand while the twins were on the ground, not telling if they were still alive or not. Seto snarled a bit as he looked at the White Dragon, who began to growl lowly as several large tablets were laying behind Anai and Amun's bodies, waiting to have their Ka.

**"I did not…COME BACK…to be…DEFEATED….by mere….MORTALS!"** Set said in a booming voice as he looked at the twins. **"Unconscious…Could not even defeat me with their true Ba! But I will finished this once and for all!"** He declared as he managed to gather darkness from afar to make him strong enough to defeat Atem and his servants.

"I don't think so! Just because you reign over the darkness, you have forgotten what we have obtain long ago!" Atem answered as he held up his Millennium Puzzle. "I call upon the Egyptian Gods from their stone tablets! Obelisk, God of the Great Earth! Osiris, God of the Heavenly Skies! Ra, God of the Sun!" He commanded as three blinding lights appeared from the Shrine of Wedju as the Egyptian Gods appeared before Set.

**"Impossible!"** Set said as he was sure that Atem had less amount of Ba to summon three mighty beasts before him. He snarled as he looked at each Egyptian God that were present, who also stared at him with rage in their eyes.

"In the name of the Pharaoh, I unite these three into the Creator God of Light, Horakhty!" Atem cried out as three of the Egyptian Gods fused into a radiant being that appeared female as it looked down at Set, knowing the judgment for him immediately. "Begone from this world, Set!" Atem commanded as he saw Horakthy using her attack on Set.

The light was blinding as Set was preparing to shield himself, until Master Swordsman appeared and got Set restrained from behind while having a confident smirk on his face. Set roared loudly as Horus appeared above him and began to shoot its flames with Horakhty's attack to make it strong enough to destroy him. Horus' flames were not the ordinary dark flames as it should, but appeared pure white flames, causing the attacks to go through. Set screamed as his physical body was destroyed, leaving his spiritual essence behind as Wingweaver collected him in a secured orb as she flew over to Horakhty.

Atem looked over as he saw Amun and Anai barely sitting up as he ran over to them immediately. Mana and Seto saw them as well as they went over, causing them to check on their vital signs to see if they were still with them.

_**'Pharaoh Atem,'**_ Horakhty called to him, causing the young pharaoh to look at her for a moment. _**'Your friends have kept their oath with us by aiding us to seal away Set, so that he would not return ever again,'**_ she said as she kept her gaze on him softly.

_'I know,'_ Atem answered as he glanced at his friends, who managed to be carried by those who were still alive from the battle to be properly healed at the kingdom.

_**'However, Amun and Anai have not much time on this earthly plane,'**_ Horakhty said to him as her eyes looked at him with sadden eyes. _**'They offered their servitude to their fullest and soon they will become nothing, leaving their Millennium Items behind,' **_she stated as she saw Atem looking at her with sorrow.

_'Is there a way for them to return? If the evil ever returns?'_ Atem asked her as he was pleading for him to be around somehow in case that ever did happen.

_**'There is. They must seal their memories into their personal items that they were given to that led to the creation of the Millennium Items themselves. They have to be in a box that when someone finds them, they must be pure of heart and soul. That way, no grave robber would try to steal them for their own personal gain,' **_Horakhty answered.

_'Then, I, too, shall seal my soul and memories within my Millennium Item so I will meet up with them again. I know Seto can run the kingdom by himself, which I know he has proven himself many times on certain situations that came before him,' _Atem said as he looked up at her calmly.

_**'Until we meet again, Pharaoh Atem,'**_ Horakhty said as she produced a white marble box that had golden trimming on it as it had writing on top that wrote the specific wording for the person that would find them in the future. She vanished in a bright light, making the darkness to vanished as clear, blue skies were seen once again.

Atem held the box in his hands as he took it with him to the palace as the Medjais were aiding him, in case if collapsed whatsoever.

* * *

Two days passed as things began to go back to normal from the battle between Set and his forces, which many civilians had rebuild their homes, their businesses, and lives so their future would be brighter each day. New recruits to become Medjai for the pharaoh to protect him from harm's way in case it ever happened.

At the Shrine of Wedju, Anai and Amun had sealed Wingweaver, Master Swordsman, Gravekeeper's High Priest, and Horus' Black Flame Dragon in their stone tablets as they looked at the remaining two tablets in front of them, knowing that they were their own inner Ba to be used. They laced their fingers as they looked at each, knowing their time of death was coming.

"Do you think Seto will agree with my terms?" Amun asked his sister softly, causing him to feel a small squeeze from his sister.

"I know he will," Anai said as she looked exhausted as she looked at the tablets. "I just wish..I had a bit more time with him," she stated as her brother looked at her with pity.

They turned around as they saw Atem, Seto and Isis coming into the chambers, causing Amun to walk over to Isis as he embraced her softly, causing her to hold onto him. Isis knew Amun was in a weaken state as she foresaw this moment, but dared not speak of it because it would of cost them the battle against Set and his forces.

"Seems that everyone is here for this private meeting," Atem said as he took out the white marble box as he opened up the lid calmly, causing Seto to raise a brow at his cousin. "Amun? Anai? Are you two ready?" He asked them as Seto looked at them both for a moment.

"What is going on here, Atem?" Seto asked him. "What is this box that is present before us?" He questioned as he was unsure on what was happening.

Anai looked at him with sorrow as she caressed his cheek lightly. "Atem means it's time for us to part from this world," she answered him as Seto looked at her wide-eyed, not wanting to hear words from her delicate lips. Anai felt his face shaking in disbelief as she shed a tear from her left eye. "Seto, the battle has weaken us greatly and we want to make sure he does not come back again in the future that lies ahead," she said to him as her voice began to crack while fighting back to urge to cry in front of him.

"Atem was given that box by Horakhty herself. It is where we place our items in and will remained sealed until they are needed again," Amun said to him as he looked at Isis with remorse. "I'm sorry, Isis. I'm afraid I will not be there when you have our child," he told her, causing her to bury her face against his chest while she sobbed.

Atem looked at Seto as he took off his Millennium Pendant and looked at him. "Seto. I'm appointing you as pharaoh for this kingdom," he told him, causing Seto to look at him in shocked. "I am going to seal my memories and whatever power left so Set would not return somehow," he explained. "After I am gone, I want you to shatter my item and place it in my tomb where no one can get it," he instructed.

Seto nodded his head a bit as he took the Millennium Pendant from him. He turned his attention over to Amun as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of Isis and your child for you, Amun. I'll raise him as if he was my own," he said to him, assuring the other with the responsibility that laid ahead of him.

"Thank you, Seto. That means a lot to me," Amun said as he looked at Anai, nodding his head as he looked at Isis, kissing her passionately, causing her to return the same passion within her kiss as well. He broke the kiss as he caressed her cheek lightly. "We will meet again. Even if it takes a thousand years," he whispered against her lips, causing Isis to nod slowly while having a small smile on her face. He looked at Seto, who held the Millennium Rod as he got in front the blank tablet as he took a breath calmly. "Take it out of me," he requested as he maintained his composure.

Seto nodded his head as he raised his Millennium Rod, using its power to extract Amun's Ba as the essence went inside the stone tablet itself, revealing the End of Anubis itself. "I will miss you, my friend. You and I will meet again," he said to him.

"You can count on that," Amun answered weakly while he faintly smirked, causing him to vanished into the Millennium Bracer itself, causing it to dropped on the ground. It was not the only thing that fell. There with it was the Millennium Eye as Seto knew he had to give it to the one who was worthy to wield it.

Atem placed the Millennium Bracer inside one of the holders to keep it from moving about in case someone shook the box if they could not open it without being pure of heart. He looked at Anai as he knew it was her time next as he began to vanish slowly, knowing his time was about to end.

Anai looked at them with sad, but yet happy, eyes. "Do not frown. Do not feel guilt. We will meet again," she said to them as she smiled weakly. "You will be a wonderful ruler, Seto. You have righteousness in your heart and will know what to do when the people need you," she said to him. "Whenever you feel like you are alone or need to talk with someone, just remember I am always with you," she told him as she squeezed his hand as she went to her place where the last remaining stone tablet was showing.

"I love you, Anai. I'll always will," Seto said to her, causing her to smile a bit more as he saw read her words escaping from her lips, which were _'I love you too.'_ Seto used his Millennium Rod as he extracted the Ba from Anai's body as the Five God Dragon appeared on the tablet, causing her to vanished within her Millennium Circlet, which dropped to the ground with the Millennium Key and Millennium Necklace.

Seto walked over and picked up the two while Atem picked up the Millennium Circlet, placing it in the box. Seto went over to Isis as he placed the Millennium Necklace around her neck calmly as he looked at Atem, who was dissolving into sand. "I will be make sure peace remains. I promise that," he said to him as his final vow to him. Atem smiled as he nodded once as he vanished into the Millennium Pendant.

Seto looked at the item as he shattered the pendant into pieces as he looked over at Isis as he nodded his head to her. Isis nodded as she knew that things will be peaceful while Seto was pharaoh as she took the white marble box in her hands as Seto placed the pieces of the former Millennium Pendant in a bag to put inside the golden container until a finder would find it one day.

* * *

Days passed as Seto became Pharaoh over the kingdom, with Isis and Mana by his side, which Mana was now a royal magician for him as three more people were chosen to become keepers of the Millennium Items. It was just as things predicted for him as peace continued throughout the land, which he continued to keep his word to his late cousin, the former pharaoh Atem, as he had the pieces of the Millennium Pendant inside a golden box, which resided in Atem's tomb that was filled with traps to make sure no one raided it.

He had also put the white marble box in a special place so no grave robbers would find it. He hoped that the one that would find it, would keep them safe until Anai and Amun's new bodies came around. He also hoped that all of them would meet each other again in that new lifetime..


End file.
